LOS CAMBIOS DE NUESTRO FUTURO
by Usako-Chiba-T
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede cambiar el futuro con todo lo que hemos pasado? Pasen y lean esta historia, que salio de mi loca imaginacion. Gracias por sus comentarios
1. Chapter 1 EL COMIENZO DEL CAMBIO

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**Usako-Chiba-T**

**Esta es mi primera historia, me han inspirado todas las historias que he leído y como todas ellas espero que les guste. Esta es una pequeña versión de lo que a mí me gustaría que fuera el futuro de nuestra hermosa pareja. Como saben los personajes no son míos (brincos diera yo) son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

CAPITULO 1

EL COMIENZO DEL CAMBIO

Todo sucedió hace aproximadamente cuatro meses, habían pasado ya dos años después de nuestra batalla con Sailor Galaxia, las chicas y yo nos habíamos empeñado mucho en los estudios, Amy y Darien nos ayudaron como no tienen idea, de haber sido de las ultimas de la clase, Mina y yo llegamos a ser de promedio regular, ya casi habíamos terminado la preparatoria y nos preparábamos para la Universidad, todas, bueno al menos las chicas sabían que querían estudiar, y estaban tomando clases extras para poder ingresar a la Universidad.

Amy, como siempre había dicho estudiaría medicina.

Rei, estudiaría administración de empresas y en sus ratos libres tomaría cursos de música.

Lita, como siempre expreso seria chef y estaba tomando cursos para abrir su propia florería.

Mina, ella, estudiaría comunicación además de tomar cursos de actuación y canto.

Yo, por mi parte, aun no me decidía y como las chicas estaban ocupadas por las tardes, decidí acudir a Andrew, mi gran amigo, el había ampliado la sala de videojuegos, y ahora era también una cafetería, muy popular, por cierto.

Andrew: Serena, que milagro en ¿Qué puedo ayudarte?

Serena: Hola Andrew, me das una malteada de chocolate por favor.

Andrew: pero Serena, ¿Por qué tan desanimada?- entregándole su malteada.

Serena: lo que pasa es que aun no he decidido lo que voy a estudiar, Andrew, todas las chicas ya están tomando sus cursos, sin embargo, yo todavía no decido.

Andrew: ¿y porque no lo consultas con Darién?

Serena; no lo sé últimamente, casi no lo veo, ha estado demasiado ocupado, con sus estudios y sus prácticas caso no tiene tiempo para vernos.

En ese momento de una de las mesas llaman a Andrew, quien se va enseguida, y así lo siguen llamando y sigue atendiendo, el pobre chico se encuentra tan apurado que en cuanto paso acerca a Serena – Serena, discúlpame, pero tú sabes cómo no tengo quien me ayude, esto se me complico un poco, y Unasuki ya tiene mucho con su trabajo.

Serena: ¿crees que puedo ayudarte?

Andrew: te lo agradecería mucho, hoy ha sido un día muy complicado y yo solo es demasiado.

Serena comenzó a ayudar a Andrew y para su sorpresa le gusto, se veía mucho más animada de cuando llego, Andrew se dio cuenta que ella estaba radiante, que se desenvolvía como pez en el agua.

Mientras Andrew veía a Serena, un chico entro y se sentó frente a él sin que siquiera lo notara

-Andrew, ¿Qué miras con tanta insistencia? – pregunto el chico

Andrew: Darién, disculpa, no te había visto

Darién: ya lo había notado, pero ¿Qué es lo que miras así? – volvió a preguntar

Andrew: Lo bella que es la sonrisa de Serena – respondió

Darién: ¿Qué es lo que dices? – pregunto al escuchar esta respuesta.

Andrew: no es lo que piensas, Darién – trato de tranquilizarlo – yo solo observaba a Serena

Darién: y ¿Dónde está?

Andrew: allí – y señalo a Serena que estaba tomando la orden de unos cliente.

Darién: pero ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? – un poco molesto

Andrew: no te molestes, amigo, cuando llego estaba muy triste y ahora mírala.

Darién: ¿triste? Pero ¿Por qué?

Andrew comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había dicho Serena, quien no se había dado cuenta que allí estaba Darién, este al escuchar todo se lamento por no poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Darién: ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta? Con todos estos cambios ella se está sintiendo más sola que nunca, como puedo ser tan tonto, como para no darme cuenta? – y al decir esto golpea la barra tan fuerte que Serena escucho.

Serena: Darién – se acerco - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

Darién: princesa, yo …

Andrew: no te preocupes, Serena, yo le hice una broma y él se molesto.

Serena: Andrew: ¿pues qué fue lo que dijiste? – confundida

Andrew: Pues que si no te dedica más tiempo, cualquier otro hombre podría interesarte…

Serena: Eso no en broma, Andrew, para mí y en mi corazón solo existe Darién por cierto aquí está la orden, por favor tráela para entregarla.

Darién: princesa, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Serena: haciendo ¿Qué? Darién.

Darién: esto de estar de mesera

Serena: ¿te molesta?

Darién: no, no es eso, es solo que no me gustaría que te faltaran al respeto, no me gustaría tener que defender a MI MUJER – enfatizo lo ultimo – de algún acosador.

Serena, Darién, por favor, Andrew, podría escucharte – le dijo apenada y muy bajito

En ese momento, llega Andrew, y le entrega las cosas a Serena, quien las lleva a la mesa, mientras Darién la sigue con la mirada.

Andrew: ¿en qué piensas Darién?

Darién: En ella.

Andrew: Ehhh!

Darién: no malinterpretes, no me gusta nada la idea de ver triste a mi princesa.

Andrew: Darién ¿te molestaría que Serena trabaje?

Darién: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Andrew: porque estaba pensando en invitarla a trabajar aquí conmigo

Darién:¿contigo?¿y eso de que serviría?

Andrew: date cuenta amigo, todavía no sabe que estudiar, además, como las chicas están tomando sus cursos por las tardes, se siente muy sola y entre tu universidad y tus practicas, tampoco pasas mucho tiempo con ella, así, trabajando aquí, ella no se sentiría así y estaría más contenta, hacia días que no la veía así, y la verdad, lo extrañaba.

Darien: tienes razón, Andrew, no me gusta verla triste, pero aun asi debo hablar con ella y que ella misma te de su respuesta ¿te parece?

Andrew: Esta bien.

Serena: Andrew. Aquí tienes la cuenta de la mesa de alla.

Andrew: toma Serena, esto es de la duenta y esto – dijo mientras le daba unos billetes – es tu propina.

Serena: pero Andrew…

Andrew: ningún pero, tu te lo ganaste, además quería preguntarte ¿quieres trabajar aquí por las tardes que estas libre?

Serena: Andrew, yo … yo no se que decir ¿te parece si lo pienso y te respondo mañana?

Andrew: me parece muy bien, ahora señorita vaya con su novio, que creo tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, o no?

Ninguno de ellos respondió Serena se despidió de su amigo al igual que Darien y cuando iban el en coche: Serena ¿te parece si vamos a mi departamento a platicar? Pregunto Darien.

Serena solo afirmo con la cabeza, ya que estaba pensando en otras cosas, sobre todo en la propuesta de Andrew, Darien se dio cuenta de lo distraída que estaba su princesa, pero no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos y solo se limito a observarla, mientras veía un poco de tristeza en su mirada. Cuando llegaron al edificio, después de estacionar el coche, el portero le entrego su correspondencia a Darien, cuando entraron al departamento Darien dejo la correspondencia en la mesa, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Darien: princesa ¿quieres un refresco o un te?

Serena: un te por favor.

Mientras Darien preparaba el te, Serena abrió la ventana y entro el viento, que tiro la correspondencia, Serena se apresuro a levantarla cuando…

**Espero sus comentarios, para saber si sigo o dejo la faceta de escritora guardada en un cajón.**

**Gracias por su tiempo**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿UNA NUEVA DESPEDIDA?

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿UNA NUEVA DESPEDIDA?**

Mientras Darién preparaba el té, Serena abrió la ventana y entro el viento que tiro la correspondencia, Serena se apresuro a levantarla, cuando vio un sobre que era de la Universidad de Nueva York, sintió mucha curiosidad, lo abrió tomo la carta y leyó:

"Estimado Sr. Chiba:

Debido a que usted no se presento en periodos anteriores para el reclamo de su beca anteriormente asignada, hemos hecho una ardua investigación sobre su desempeño actual en la Universidad de Tokio.

Al revisar su historial académico, encontramos que usted cuenta con un excelente desempeño, así que nos complace anunciarle que hemos renovado su beca, la cual, tiene tres semanas de recibida la presente carta para presentarse en la facultad de medicina de Nuestra Universidad, para el comienzo de sus estudios en nuestras instalaciones, los cuales duraran 2 años, incluyendo su doctorado.

Esperando su pronta respuesta.

Mr. James Smith

Rector Facultad de Medicina

Universidad Nueva York"

Serena no pudo evitarlo, mientras leía la carta derramo varias lagrimas, pero al terminar solo soltó la carta y se cubrió el rostro, para llorar, _Darién iba saliendo de la cocina: Princesa, tú te esta list… -pero no pudo terminar, al ver llorar a su princesa, dejo rápidamente la charola sobre la mesa y corrió a abrazar a Serena, para averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba.

Darién: ¿princesa, que sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Serena: tienes que irte, me dejaras sola otra vez

Darién: no, claro que no porque crees eso, yo, yo no voy a dejarte nunca, me entiendes nunca

Serena no le dijo nada mas, solo le extendió la carta y mientras Darién la leía, ella se acerco al balcón, para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Darién dejo la carta sobre la mesa, llego con Serena y la abrazo por la espalda -¿ya más tranquila? – le pregunto suavemente.

Serena: un poco

Darién: no te preocupes, princesa, no voy a tomar la beca, no podría alejarme de ti otra vez y menos 2 años, no podría vivir lejos de ti.

Serena, No, Darién, es tu sueño, debes cumplirlo, yo estaré bien te prometo que todo estará bien

Darién: no, no y no me niego a alejarme otra vez de ti, puedo estudiar aquí, puedo lograr lo mismo que allá.

Serena: (tomando con sus manos el rostro de Darién y dándole un tierno beso) Lo sé amor, pero es una oportunidad que no todos reciben y tú debes aprovecharla, hazlo por mí, por favor, me sentiré muy orgullosa si logras todos tus sueños

Darién: pero princesa…

Serena: Darién, no hay opero, solo tienes que… - no pudo terminar, porque cayo desmayada en ese momento.

Darién la tomo en sus brazos mientras la llevaba suavemente hasta la cama, un minuto después, ella comenzaba a reaccionar – Da… Darién ¿Qué paso? – pregunto.

Darién: te desmayaste, princesa

Serena: pero ¿Por qué?

Darién: eso me gustaría saber

Serena: quizá sea porque casi no como, y me he estado presionando sobre la Universidad

Darién: Y ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar? –le pregunto, tratando de olvidar el tema de la beca.

Serena: No lo sé, me gustaría algo en lo que pueda relacionarme con la gente, no me gustaría estar en una oficina encerrada, no podría –ya más tranquila

Darién: Espera princesa, tengo una idea.

Salió rápido de la recamara y volvió con un libro sobre Hoteles –y ¿eso qué es? –pregunto intrigada Serena.

Darién: Este libro –dijo entregándoselo a Serena –me lo regalo un profesor que quería que yo estudiara esto, pero lo mío es la medicina, tú lo sabes, en cambio, si describe tu personalidad y te queda como anillo al dedo.

Serena: voy a leerlo se ve interesante –y dejándolo a un lado –yo voy a hacerlo, si tú me prometes, es más me juras, que tomaras esa beca.

Darién: no pienso hacerlo

Serena: entonces, terminamos en este momento –dijo con voz firme y levantándose para irse

Darién: pero princesa – un tanto desconcertado

Serena: no Darién, yo voy a leer el libro y voy a estudiar lo que me guste, a cambio tu tomaras la beca y me harás sentir muy orgullosa de ti.

Darién: está bien, princesa, si lo pones así, aceptare la beca, pero solo lo hago para que se sientas orgullosa de mi

Serena: y yo prometo hacerte sentir orgulloso de mi, he decidido trabajar con Andrew, para no sentirme tan solo

Darién: yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti, princesa, pero solo lo hare con una condición:

Serena: ¿condición? ¿Cuál?

Darién: que te hagas unos estudios, quiero saber que estas bien antes de irme, así estaré tranquilo, y de que te alimentaras bien.

Serena: lo prometo

Darién la llevo a su casa con la promesa de que al día siguiente la llevaría al hospital para hacerlo los estudios.

Al día siguiente, Darién, pasó muy temprano por Serena, y para su sorpresa ella ya estaba lista, de allí se fueron al hospital y después la llevo a la preparatoria.

Darién: bueno princesa, ¿quieres que venga por ti para llevarte con Andrew?

Serena: no te preocupes, nos vemos allá

Darién: Esta bien, princesa nos vemos allá y te digo que paso con los estudios.

Serena: Bueno, nos vemos, te amo.

Darién: también te amo princesa.

Se despiden con un tierno beso y Serena entra al salón de Cases, al verla llegar temprano las chicas se asombraron.

Amy: serna ¡que sorpresa! Qué bueno verte temprano

Lita: así podremos platicar contigo antes de las clases

Mina: ¿te sucede algo? Serena, te veo un poco pálida

Serena: no Mina, estoy bien solo que Darién me llevo a hacerme unos estudios

Amy: ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

Serena: Ayer, me sentí un poco mal, pero ya estoy bien, es solo que…

Mina: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?

Serena: no, no es nada es solo que Darién quiere estar seguro que estoy bien antes de irse – dijo un poco triste.

Lita: ¿irse? ¿A dónde?

Serena les platico todo a las chicas, que no pudieron más que sentirse triste por su amiga

Lita: Entonces ¿van a ser 2 años?

Serena solo afirmo con la cabeza y se sentó a leer el libro que Darién le había dado.

Mina: ¿y ese libro?

Serena: Es un libro que Darién me dio, dijo que es sobre una carrera que puede gustarme, y la verdad, lo que he leído me ha gustado mucho

Lita: ¿sobre qué trata?

Serena: hotelería y turismo

Amy: ¿hotelería?

Serena: si es sobre la administración de los hoteles y la organización de los eventos que se llevan a cabo en ellos, está verdaderamente interesante.

Mina: ¡vaya si que ve escucha interesante!

Después de las clases, las chicas se reunieron en la puerta de la preparatoria.

Amy: hoy tengo la tarde libre, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Crown?

Chica: si vamos.

Así se fueron al crown, al llegar

Serena: hola Andrew, ¿Cómo va todo?

Andrew: hasta ahora todo tranquilo, pero dime ¿Qué has pensado sobre la propuesta de ayer?

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de la pregunta de Andrew.

Serena: Acepto Andrew, pero ¿Qué te parece si empiezo mañana?, hoy tengo que acompañar a Darién para ver lo de su beca.

Andrew: ¿su beca?

Serena: si le renovaron su beca, pero esta vez será por 2 años, porque también va a hacer su doctorado.

Andrew: Eso es mucho tiempo, Serena

Serena: Estaremos bien, no te preocupes

Andrew: Bueno, chicas lo de siempre ¿verdad?

Chicas: Si Andrew

Las chicas fueron a sentarse a una mesa, para platicar, cuando llego Rei y las chicas comenzaron a platicarle todo lo que había sucedido. –De verdad ¿estarás bien? –le pregunto Rei

Serena no respondió, volteo hacia la ventana pensando …

**Gracias por su tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Agradezco a yesqui2000, Alex de Andrew, ceres vilandra, Luna-p27, niara 1254, Erika Serena Tsukino**

**Muchas gracias por su comentario, me animan mucho**

**Usako**


	3. Chapter 3 LOS PREPARATIVOS Y UN EXAMEN

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LOS PREPARATIVOS Y UN EXAMEN**

N.A. quiero pedirles una disculpa como soy nueva en esto me equivoque y por un error de dedo, puse el capitulo uno repetido, espero me comprendan les dejo este nuevo capitulo, la verdad espero les siga gustando.

LOS PREPARATIVOS Y UN EXAMEN

Rei: de verdad, ¿estaras bien? Serena.

Serena no respondió solo volteo hacia la ventana, pensando en Darien.

Por otro lado, Darien también había tenido la tarde libre, y paso a recoger los resultados de los estudios de Serena, y cuando los leyó, se dio cuenta que lo único que tenia era una leve anemia,se sintió aliviadode que no fuera nada grave, pero le haría prometer que tomaria vitaminas para que se recuperara. Asi, se fue al Crown, sabiendo que su princesa estaría allí con las chicas.

Ya en el Crown, Darien se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Serena y saludo –hola chicas, hola amor –saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Serena.

Serena: Darien ¡que bueno que llegas! –abrazandolo

Darien: Princesa, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Serena: (confundida) cla, claro Darien

Darien se sento en otra mesa junto con Serena mientras las chicas los veian.

Amy: ¿sera que Darien esta molesto por algo?

Rei: no creo Amy, pero parece que Serena esta triste, mirenla

Lita: no es para menos, tiene que ver a Darien irse otra vez y eso la pone muy trsite.

Mina: y precisamente ahora que nosotras no podemos estar mucho tiempo con ella, por lo de las clases

Las cuatro chicas se miraron muy penadas porque precisamente ahora que Serena mas las necesitaba, ellas estaban muy ocupadas con sus estudios.

Mientras con Serena y Darien

Serena: Darien ¿sucede algo? Te ves un poco molesto

Darien: Serena, no voy a tomar la beca

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Darien: no princesa, no podría irme sabiendo que estas enferma.

Serena: ¿Qué salió en los estudios? Vamos Darien, me asustas.

Darien: Estas anémica, por eso tu desmayo, por eso no puedo irme, no quiero, princesa.

Serena: si es por eso, te juro que me cuidare, pero si por eso te quedas me voy a sentir una carga para ti, quiero saber que tus sueños se van a cumplir para después poder cumplir nuestro sueño juntos.

Darien: Princesa, por favor, no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de ti, será demasiado tiempo

Serena: Darien, ¿me quieres?

Darien: no princesa, te amo

Serena: por eso debes tomar la beca, yo por mi parte pondré todo lo mejor para ser la numero uno en los estudios.

Darien: Entonces …

Serena: si voy a estudiar Hoteleria, gracias al libro que me diste

Darien: Esta bien princesa, pero solo si me prometes cuidarte mucho y alimentarte a tus horas

Serena: lo prometo, si no cumplo, también te libero de tus promesas.

Darien: Esta bien princesa, prometo ser el mejor pediatra para ti.

Serena: y yo prometo esperarte, para estar a tu lado desde que regreses y para siempre, see la mejor en mis estudios y estaras orgulloso de mi.

Darien: te amo, mi princesa de la luna

Serena: yo también te amo mi príncipe de la tierra.

Al terminar su platica ambos se despidieron de las chicas y de Andrew

Andrew: te espero mañana, Serena

Serena: Nos vemos mañana, Andrew – le dijo mientras se alejaba

Rei: Andrew, ¿a que vendrá Serena mañana?

Andrew: ella va a trabajar aquí

Lita: ¿trabajar Serena? ¿pero porque?

Mina: y Darien ¿va a permitirlo?

Andrew: Chiucas yo le propuse el trabajo, últimamente ustedes han estado muy ocupadas y ella estaba muy triste, ayer me ayudo atendiendo las mesas y le propuse el trabajo, Darien la dejo decidir y como el se va a ir a Nueva York, no quiere verla triste, además no le molesta que ella trabaje, Serena ha madurado mucho y es una persona muy sociable y no es bueno que este sola y menos ahora que según escñuche, esta un poco enferma

Chicas: ¿enferma?

Amy: ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? Andrew, por favor

Andrew: tiene anemia, solo escuhe que le hizo prometer a Darien que tomaria la beca, ella prometió cuidarse mucho, y aunque él no quiere irse y dejarla sola, lo prometió.

Las chicas se quedaron pensando en lo mucho que había madurado su amiga, ahora ella estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a su novio, es mas casi lo estaba obligando a cumplir su sueño, asi como a ellas las animo para tomar sus cursos, diciéndoles que ella estaría bien, había madurado con todas las batallas que habían tenido.

Por la tarde, Darien y Serena ya habían hecho todos los tramites para el viaje de el, el viaje quedo programado tres días antes de la fecha que le habían dado para presentarse, después de eso fueron a ver lo de la Universidad de Serena y la fecha para su examen era una semana antes del viaje de Darien, y si tenia suerte, podría darle la sorpresa de que fue admitida antes de que el se fuera.

Los dia transcurrieron tranquilamente, mientras Darien se preparaba para su viaje, Serena trabajaba en el Crown, le iba de maravilla, estaba feliz y el dia de su examen de admisión, Darien la esperaba afuera de la Universidad, cuando lo vio, corrió y le dio un beso y un fuerte abrazo – Darien estoy feliz, creo que pase mi examen – le dijo, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez, mas apasionadamente.

Darien: princesa, si sigues besándome asi… - no pudo terminar, Serena volvió a besarlo

Serena: Sr. Chiba, creo que deberíamos irnos

Darien: No debes ir al Crown?

Serena: No, Andrew me dio la tarde

Y como si se hubieran leído la mente, se fueron juntos, sin decir una sola palabra, sus pensamientos eran los mismos, no se verían en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabían si podrían escribirse los dos estarían muy ocupados con sus estudios y sus trabajos. Al llegar a su destino, el departamento de Darien, ambos se entregaron en un apasionado beso, que a cada momento se hacia mas profundo, ambos querían nas, lo sabían, sabían que no podían negarse uno al otro, ambos se necesitaban, necesitaban sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos, cuerpos que solo reaccionaban con el caloor del cuerpo del ser amado, no querían pensar en otra cos que no fuea ellos mismos en su amor, slo ellos, ignoraron todo, incluso el insistente sonido del teléfono, ya que no querían dar ninguna explicación.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No lo supieron, solo les importaba su amor, pero, al darse cuenta de que la noche comenzabaa caer, después de haberse entregado al amor, ambos estaban abrazados, intentando no separarse, Darien miro su reloj –Serena, princesa, tengo que llevarte a tu casa – le decía tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Serena: ¡como me gustaría quedarme asi para siempre!

Darien: princesa podemos estarlo si quieres

…..

**GRACIAS. De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que dedican un poquito de su tiempo para leer la historia de esta servidora que lo único que hace es tratar de llevarles un poco del romanticismo que llevo dentro.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SUS COMENTARIOS de verdad me alientan a seguir con mi historia**

**USAKO**


	4. Chapter 4 PETICION INESPERADA

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 4**

**PETICION INESPERADA**

Serena: ¡como me gustaria quedarme así para siempre!

Darien: Princesa, podemos estarlo si quieres

Serena: (levantándose y comenzando a vestirse) Darien, ya hablamos sobre eso, debes terminar tus estudios y yo también

Darien: Me gustaría que fueras conmigo, no me agrada la idea de que cualquier chico en la universidad trate de enamorarte.

Serena: Darien, sabes bien que sería incapaz de hacerte eso

Darien: Princesa, quizá no sea el mejor momento, pero, CASATE CONMIGO.

Serena: ¿yo? Darien, pe… es… -bastante asombrada- Darien, sabes que me casare contigo pero ser cuando regreses.

Darien: No, Serena, casémonos antes de que me vaya y cuando regrese les damos a todos la noticia.

Serena: (creyendo que era una broma) claro, Darien, si quieres mañana mismo

Darien: No estoy bromeando, princesa – dijo abrazándola

Serena: Pero, Darien, no puedes decirlo enserio

Darien: Muy enserio, princesa, sería una gran motivación para mi

Serena: ¿de verdad? Darien, no estás jugando.

Darien: Claro que no Amor, si por mi fuera ya estaríamos casados.

Serena: Darien, sabes que no puedo ir contigo, la Universidad, mis padres, las chicas

Darien: Princesa, yo lo sé – le dijo acariciándole su rostro- se que no puedes ir, pero quiero que sepas que lo único que quiero es protegerte

Serena: Darien, yo

Darien: Así me iré mas tranquilo

Serena: Si estarás tranquilo, acepto, pero que sea un secreto, nadie debe saberlo, ¿te parece? Cuando regreses les diremos a todos.

Darien: como diga mi princesa

Ambos salieron rumbo a casa de Serena, cuando llegaron, Darien le prometió arreglar todo para casarse antes de que él se fuera, Serena acepto, aunque estaba un poco confundida con la petición.

Al día siguiente, Darien, llego al Crown para ver a Serena, ella irradiaba luz, estaba tan feliz que Darien solo sonreía al verla, en cuanto pudo acercarse, Serena le dio un tierno beso, -princesa, ¿podemos hablar?- le pidió Darien.

Andrew: Ve Serena, no te preocupes.

Darien: vamos a sentarnos - y la guía hasta una mesa que estaba del otro lado de la cafetería – princesa, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que te pedí ayer.

Serena: ¿acaso estas arrepentido?

Darien: solo quiero que tú estés segura, por la tarde tengo una cita para arreglarlo todo.

Serena: yo estoy tan segura, como lo estoy de que te amo.

Darien: bueno, princesa, tengo que irme a arreglar los papeles paso por ti en la tarde y te aviso.

Serena: mejor vas a mi casa, hoy me voy temprano a descansar

Darien: ¿te sientes mal?

Serena: no solo que Andrew, me dijo que podía irme temprano.

Darien: Esta bien, te veo en la noche.

Esa noche, cuando Darien llego a casa de Serena

Mama Ikuko: Darien, que sorpresa, pasa, enseguida llamo a Serena.

Darien: Gracias, señora Ikuko

Mama Ikuko llama a Serena, quien baja casi enseguida

Serena: Hola Darien

Darien: hola princesa – y la saluda con un tierno beso.

Serena: mama, voy a salir un momento con Darien

Mama Ikuko: Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho la cena esta casi lista

Serena: si mama no te preocupes.

Saliendo de la casa

Darien: princesa, todo esta listo para casarnos en tres días

Serena: de verdad Darién

Darien: ¿estás segura de querer mantenerlo en secreto?

Serena: Conoces a mi papa, si se entera que nos casamos y te vas no se qué sería capaz de hacer.

Darien: está bien, pero no estoy muy convencido de que tus papas no lo sepan

Serena: Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

En ese momento llega el Sr. Tsukino, quien al ver a Darien se molesta mucho - ¿Qué hace aquí este señor, Serena?- le pregunta muy molesto.

Serena: Papá, por favor, sabes que Darien es mi novio.

Darien: buenas noches, Sr. Tsukino

Sr. Tsukino: buenas noches – dice muy molesto- Serena entra, ya es tarde

Darien: (Al ver la mirada triste de Serena) no te preocupes, princesa, ya lo comprenderá, ahora entra, nos vemos mañana.

Serena: Esta bien amor, nos vemos mañana.

Dentro de la casa:

Kenji: Mama, dile a Serena que entre rápido

Ikuko: papa, ¿q que te molesta? Sabes que son novios desde hace tiempo, y que quizá cuando el regrese nos pida la mano de Serena

Kenji: si regresa, recuerda la vez pasada que se fue, todo lo que sufrió Serena.

Ikuko: si claro que lo recuerdo, solo que presiento que esta vez será muy diferente.

Kenji: pues has verlo, lo creeré

Serena: ya regrese mama

Ikuko: Esta bien hija, vamos a preparar todo para la cena.

Serena: si mama, vamos

Después que terminaron de cenar y recoger la mesa, Serena se fue a su recamara y salió al balcón para ver la luna – como me gustaría que mi papa aceptara a Darien, así mi felicidad seria completa y no le pediría a Darien mantener nuestra boda en secreto- pensó un poco triste, pero a la vez feliz porque pronto seria la esposa de Darien.

Al día siguiente, las chicas visitaron a Serena en la cafetería

Rei: hola Serena, como va todo

Serena: hola chicas, todo va muy bien, pero ya faltan pocos días para que Darien se vaya

Amy: si tanto te duele que se tenga que ir ¿Por qué lo estas obligando?

Serena: no Amy, no lo obligo solo lo estoy alentando a seguir su sueño, es tan difícil de entender?, yo solo quiero que sea un gran doctor, aunque tenga que separarme nuevamente de él, es difícil, pero esta vez estoy segura de que todo estará bien.

Lita: si tu lo crees estará bien, serena, además sabes que nosotros te vamos a apoyar en lo que podamos

Serena: gracias chicas, yo se que siempre cuento con ustedes, pero también ustedes deben de poner todo su esfuerzo en los estudios.

Mina: pero si tu sabes que lo más importante para nosotras es que tu estés bien.

Serena: lo sé Mina, y se los agradezco, pero también quiero que sus sueños se cumplan y no voy a tenerlas atadas a mi

Andrew: Serena, es tu hora de comida, porque no te sientas con las chicas y luego sigues con el trabajo.

Serena: gracias Andrew te tomo la palabra ahora que no hay tanta gente.

Las chicas siguieron platicando durante un rato mas, ya que tenían que irse a sus clases, luego de despedirse de las chicas, Serena sigue con su trabajo, hasta que llega Darien, al verlo se acerca sonriendo –hola amor, como estas?

Darien: muy bien princesa –dándole un beso – y ahora que te veo mucho mejor

Darien espero a que Serena terminara su trabajo para llevarla a su casa, así pasaron los días que faltaban para la boda, Darien llego al Crown, ya le habían avisado a Andrew, para que Serena pudiera irse más temprano

Andrew: hola Darien ¿ya tienes todo listo?

Darien: Si Andrew, aunque no quiera, mi princesa casi me termina cuando le dije que no quería la beca

Andrew: ella, es así, siempre sacrificándose por los demás

Darien: no tienes idea de cuanto

Andrew: Dime Darien, ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

Darien: algo que le va a encantar.

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, dejen su comentarios, que se los voy a agradecer mucho.**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Usako**


	5. Chapter 5 EL SECRETO DE UNA BODA

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**EL SECRETO DE UNA BODA**

Andrew: Dime Darien, ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

Darien: algo que le va a encantar.

Serena se acerca en ese momento -¡Darien, que bueno que llegaste! –dice abrazándolo.

Darien: ¿lista princesa?

Serna: claro, hoy será de los días más felices de mi vida.

Andrew: hey chicos ¿Qué están tramando?

Darien: (sonrojado) nada malo, lo aseguro

Andrew: Ah! Serena, por cierto, por el trabajo no te preocupes, regresas después del viaje de Darien para que estés con el todo el tiempo que falta

Serena: Gracias Andrew. (Le da un beso en la mejilla)

Andrew: Diviértanse chicos, Darien, no olvides pasar a despedirte.

Darien: claro, nos vemos

Serena: nos vemos Andrew

Andrew: Adiós chicos.

Antes de irse a la oficina donde se casarían, Darien llevo a Serena a su departamento donde le tenía una bonita sorpresa, un hermoso vestido blanco, especial para esa ocasión.

Serena: ¡Darien! Es bellísimo

Darien: solo lo mejor para mi princesa, o acaso ¿creíste que iba a dejar que te casaras en ropa casual? Claro que no princesa.

Serena: con estos detalles, haces que te ame más

Darien: ¿acaso se puede amar más?

Serena: no lo sé (sonrojándose)

Darien: bueno princesa, a arreglarnos o se nos hará tarde.

Ambos se arreglaron, el con un elegante traje blanco y ella con el hermoso vestido que él le regalo, se veían guapísimos, cuando llegaron a la oficina del juez, todos se quedaban boquiabiertos al ver aquella pareja que irradiaba amor y miel ante cualquier persona, después de la sencilla ceremonia donde los declararon MARIDO Y MUJER, un fotógrafo les tomo las fotos y para que las entregaran, ambos dieron la dirección del Crown, enseguida salieron a comer a un elegante restaurant, donde Darien había hecho las reservaciones.

Serena: ¡Darien! ¡Este restaurant es hermoso!

Darien: Lo que mereces princesa

La comida fue muy tranquila, cuando terminaron fueron al mirador donde les gustaba refugiarse a declararse su amor.

Darien: Serena, tengo algo para ti.

Serena: ¿Qué es? Darien

Darien fue al coche y saco de la guantera una cajita negra que le entrego a Serena –ábrela, princesa – le dijo.

Serena abrió la cajita –Darien ¿y estos anillos? –pregunto asombrada

Darien: Los anillos son nuestras alianzas, las que usaremos a partir de hoy y para siempre y este dije, simboliza el amor que te tengo y que mi corazón estará contigo todo el tiempo –dijo mientras le colocaba un hermoso dije en forma de rosa, alrededor de su cuello – y con este anillo – dijo mientras tomaba el anillo pequeño y lo colocaba en el dedo de su amada – te entrego mi corazón y mi vida, confiando en que me amaras y estarás conmigo desde hoy y mas allá de la muerte.

Serena estaba llorando de emoción, entonces tomo el otro anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de su amado mientras decía: y yo con este anillo, te entrego mi vida, mi corazón y todo mi ser, confiando en que me amaras y estarás conmigo desde hoy y hasta después de la muerte.

Al terminar de decir esto, se dieron un tierno beso, habían logrado lo que tanto ansiaban, desde su vida pasada, nadie lo sabía, sin embargo, ellos eran felices, sentían que con un solo beso, podían llegar al cielo, subieron al coche de Darien y se fueron.

Habían caído la noche y Serena había pedido permiso en su casa para pasar la noche con Rei, ella lo sabía y así también sobre lo que tenía que decir si los papas de Serena, llamaban. Serena había hablado con ella antes pero sin revelarle muchos detalles sobre lo que harían, asegurándole que estaría allí muy temprano, en caso de que sus papas pasaran a recogerla.

Después de subir al coche, regresaron al departamento de Darien, su lugar preferido, donde se habían declarado su amor tantas veces, donde terminaban uniendo no solo sus cuerpos sino también sus almas, algo que pasaría también esta noche, en la cual volvieron a dejarse llevar por su amor, el cual solo pedía esa unión, esa bella unión de dos almas enamoradas desde siglos atrás, dos almas que al fin habían logrado lo que en su vida pasada no pudieron.}

Esa noche volvieron a amarse como otras tantas veces lo habían hecho, pero ahora era diferente, ¿Por qué? Porque ahora eran esposos y aunque habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto, se sentían dichosos y completos.

A pesar de todo, había una sombra oscura en la felicidad de Serena, sentía mucha tristeza, al recordar que Darien en unos días se iría nuevamente, volvió su rostro para verlo y asegurarse de que no había sido un sueño, acaricio el rostro de su amado que dormía a un lado de ella, se levanto lentamente para no despertarlo y así salió al balcón, para observar la luna, miro su mano donde estaba su alianza y su anillo de compromiso, la miro y la estrecho en su pecho, sin quererlo, derramó una lagrima que se llevo el viento, que también mecía su largo cabello rubio.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Darien había despertado y al no encontrarla en la cama, se levanto y la tomo por la cintura.

Darien: princesa ¿Qué haces aquí? Te puedes enfermar

Serena: estoy bien amor –trato de tranquilizarse – solamente salí a observar la luna, perdón no quise despertarte

Darien: dime la verdad princesa –dice haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente –esta lagrima me dice que estas mintiendo.

Serena: digamos que de repente, volví a la realidad.

Darien: princesa, sabes lo que siento al respecto

Darien ya no dijo nada, no quería que su princesa se molestara con él, solo tomo la mano donde tenía sus dos anillos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, la abrazo, y se quedaron así un rato mas observando la luna abrazados, sin moverse, no eran necesarias las palabras, así estuvieron un rato más, hasta que Darien sintió que Serena comenzaba a temblar de frio –Vamos mi amor, entremos o te enfermaras – le dijo Darien, y la levanto llevándola en sus brazos hasta la cama.

Serena: Darien, puedo caminar

Darien: no me molesta llevarte así, mi amor –la recostó suavemente en la cama, se recostó a su lado y la abrazo- deja de pensar en lo que te atormenta princesa, solo piensa en nosotros y lo mucho que te amo, recuerda que tengo que llevarte temprano con Rei.

Serena: está bien, vamos a dormir

Ella no tardo en dormirse, mientras Darien la veía tiernamente aunque también con un poco de tristeza por tener que alejarse de ella, pero borro esa tristeza y la cambio por la felicidad que sentía al saber que ella ahora era su esposa, por fin y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido

Al día siguiente, suena el despertador….

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, dejen su comentarios, que se los voy a agradecer mucho.**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho a continuar con la historia.**

**Serena y Darien 4ever: a todos nos emociona una boda y más sobre esta parejita de enamorados**

**Luna-P27: tardare un poquito más en decirles a todos sobre la boda**

**Nai SD: todos queremos que los papis nos comprendan pero eso lo dejare en la incógnita**

**Conyta Bombon: Verdad que todos vemos una boda secreta muy romántica, pero Sere también piensa en sus papas**

**Naiara1254: posiblemente haya mas secretos…**

**Besos**

**Usako**

**P.D. se les quiere**


	6. Chapter 6 BUENAS NOTICIAS

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 6**

**BUENAS NOTICIAS**

Muy temprano, suena el despertador, y Darien se levanta para despertar a Serena, pero para su sorpresa, ella ya se había levantado, incluso estaba arreglada y preparando el desayuno, en el sillón de la recamara estaba lista la ropa para que Darien se arreglara.

Serena: Levantate amor, tenemos que irnos

Darien: Serena, ¿Cómo es que…?

Serena: ¿Qué me levante temprano? Amor, debo ser responsable y mas ahora con la escuela y el trabajo.

Darien: Me sorprende Sra. Chiba –Serena se sonroja- ¿Qué pasa? ¿dije algo malo?

Serena: ¡Es que se escucha tan bonito!-dice emocionada

Ambos desayunaron en la cama, después mientras Darien se arreglaba, Serena lavaba los platos y los ponía en su lugar, Darien no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo madura que se estaba volviendo su princesa, ahora estaba convencido de que ella estaría bien mientras el estuviera lejos, aunque el hecho de que faltaran dos días para irse, lo hacia sentirse triste.

Serena: Vamos Darien o se nos hara tarde.

Darien: Vamos Sra. Chiba, debo regresarla con sus padres, vámonos princesa, tenemos que salir o llegaremos tarde.

Camino al Templo Hikawa, ambos iban en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, mas bien reconfortable no tenían que decir nada, sus pensamientos eran los mismos, al llegar al templo, Rei salió a su encuentro:

Serena: Rei, buenos días.

Darien: buenos días Rei.

Rei: chicos, buenos días, que bueno que llegan, acaban de llamar tus papas Serena, vienen para aca.

Serena: Gracias por todo Rei

Darien: Es cierto, muchas gracias.

Rei: No es nada, chicos, solo espero que no nos metamos en problemas, bueno los dejo solos para que se despidan.

Darien se despidió de Serena, diciéndole que la llamaría después para salir a cenar, Serena fue con Rei – gracias, nuevamente Rei.

Rei: De nada Serena, espero que te animes a contarme el porque me pediste que hiciera esto, sabes que no me gusta.

Serena: Lo se Rei, pero eres la única en la que confio plenamente para pedirle esto, por favor, no lo vayas a decir, ni siquiera a las chicas si? –dijo juntando sus manos a modo de suplica.

Rei: esta bien, lo prometo

Serena: gracias Rei – dice abrazandola

¡Serena! – se escucha en el patio del templo, ambas chicas salieron y allí vieron a los papas de Serena.

Mama Ikuko: Buenos días, Rei.

Papa Kenji: Buenos días, chicas

Serena: (los abraza y los besa) Buenos días, mami, buenos días papi.

Rei: buenos días señores Tsukino.

Mama Ikuko: Es hora de irnos Serena

Papa Kenji: Gracias por todo Rei.

Serena: Nos vemos, Rei, luego te llamo.

Rei: Te veo en la tarde, hay que terminar de preparar la fiesta de despedida de Darien.

Serena sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer un balde de agua fría en ese momento, trato de que no lo notaran, asi que como pudo logro sonreir.

Mama Ikuko al darse cuento solo abrazo a su hija, mientras Papa Kenji solo las veía aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que Darien se alejara de su hija, asi que se fueron a su casa, como sus papas no sabían que tenia las tardes libres hasta que Darien se fuera ella aprovecho para salir, tomo su comunicador y su móvil, que Darien le había regalado, y se fue hacia el templo, antes llamo a Rei, para saber si estarían allí o donde se reunirían.

Serena: Rei, ¿estan las chicas contigo?

Rei: Si Serena, pero vamos a reunirnos contigo al Crown.

Serena: No rei, esperen allí yo voy para alla, si llama Darien, le dices por favor.

Rei: Esta bien, te esperamos – y ambas colgaron – bueno chicas, ella me pidió que la esperemos aquí.

Mina: ¿Por qué no le dijiste del sobre que le llego?

Rei: no lo crei prudente, será mejor decirle cuanmdo llegue

Lita:¿de que se tratara? ¿Y porque le llego aquí?

Rei: no lo se, no lo entiendo.

Un rato mas tarde, llega Serena – hola chicas – saluda muy feliz

Amy: hola Serena ¿Cómo estas?

Serena: bien Amy, gracias ¿Cómo va todo lo de la fiesta?

Mina: bueno ya tenemos todo, solo falta la hora.

Serena: gracias chicas, ¿Qué haría sin ustedes?

Rei: seguro serias un desastre.

Serena: ya Rei, no quiero discutir

Rei: bueno, esta bien. Ah, por cierto después de que te fuiste, te llego este sobre, ¿de que se trata y porque te llego aquí?

Serena: seguro es de la Universidad, verán mis papas no saben del examen y yo queria darles la sorpresa por eso pedi, que me llegaran aquí los resultados.

En ese momento, suena su móvil – si diga – responde Serena.

"Hola Sra. Chiba ¿Dónde esta?

Serena: hola amor, estoy en el templo con las chicas.

Darien: voy para alla princesa, necesito darte un beso con urgencia.

Serena: esta bien amor, te espero – y corta la llamada - chicas, era Darien que viene para aca, debemos terminar todo antes que llegue.

Cuando terminaron de preparar todo para la fiesta.

Mina: Serena, dinos ya ¿Qué dice la carta de la universidad?

Serena comienza a leer:

"Apreciable Srita. Tsukino:

De acuerdo con los resultados que usted obtuvo en el examen presentado para cursar la Carrera de Hoteleria en nuestras instalaciones, nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptada con una calificación excelente, para cursar sus estudios en nuestras instalaciones.

Le extendemos nuestras mas sinceras felicitaciones y esperamos contar con su presencia en días próximos para tramitar su inscripción en nuestra institución.

Cordialmente

Sr. Keitaro Miyagi

Rector Facultad Turismo

Universidad de Tokio"

Serena: Lo logre, lo logre – gritaba muy emocionada

Amy: ¿Qué pasa? Serena, dinos

Serena: Lo logre, chicas, me aceptaron

Todas las chicas se acercan para abrazarla y felicitarla, pues sabían del esfuerzo que había hecho para lograrlo, en ese momento iba llegando Darien

Darien: hola chicas ¿festejando algo especial?

Serena: lo logre, Darien, lo logre, estoy feliz, mira, lee la carta que me llego esta mañana

Darien, leyó muy atento la carta y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro – felicidades, mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, me siento muy orgulloso de ti – le dijo abrazandola – felicidades Sra. Chiba – le murmura al oído

Serena: gracias Darien, me siento muy feliz

Darien: Bueno, te invito a comer para celebrar

Mina: Anden, váyanse, tienen que pasar todo el tiempo que puedan juntos, recuerden que pasado mañana te vas a Nueva York, Darien.

Chicas: Mina, por favor.

Mina, enseguida comprendió su indiscreción al ver la mirada triste de su amiga – perdón chicos, vayan a festejar, nos vemos mañana, Serena.

Mientras bajaban los escalones del templo, Darien miro a Serena, su mirada era triste, y aunque queria convencerla de quedarse, el sabia muy bien que Serena se molestaría si trataba de hacerlo, asi que solo se preparto para disfrutar la tarde con su princesa.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho y aunque la inspiración amenaza con abandonarme, hago todo lo posible por seguir con la historia, espero que les guste.**

**Nai SD: gracias por tu comentario, en cuanto a los papas de Sere, tengo algo planeado para esto**

**Naiara1254: como lo prometi amiga, sigo con la historia**

**Marsromina: bueno no es la boda que todos esperaban pero se me hizo muy romantico hacerlo en secreto.**

**Yesqui2000: quise hacer que Darien paresca de lo mas romantico, creo que todas las chicas soñamos algo asi.**

**Conyta Bombon: Gracias por tu comentario, yo también me sentía morir y quise describir lo que a mi me hubiera gustado de romanticismo**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: bueno lo del embarazo lo dejo en suspenso, secretos humm! Buena sugerencia. Gracias**

**Mayra Saverio: espero que este capitulo también te guste, espero tu comentario**

**Luna-P27: bueno tengo muchos planes para los dos años que Darien este en Nueva York.**

**Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leer esta historia, espero no decepcionar.**

**Besos**

**Usako**


	7. Chapter 7 LA DESPEDIDA

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA DESPEDIDA**

Mientras bajaban los escalones del templo, Darien miro a Serena, su mirada era triste, y aunque quería convencerla de quedarse, él sabía muy bien que Serena se molestaría si trataba de hacerlo, así que solo se preparto para disfrutar la tarde con su princesa.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant, pidieron una mesa privada:

Darien: princesa, me siento tan feliz por ti

Serena: Gracias amor, te prometo hacer todo lo posible para que sigas orgulloso de mi.

Durante la comida Serena lucia feliz, Darien solo la miraba quería grabar la imagen de su princesa, no quería olvidar ni un solo rasgo de su rostro, Serena se sonrojo al sentir su mirada – Darien ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto algo tímida

Darien: princesa, solo quiero recordarte, tenerte así grabada en mi mente, para no olvidar ninguno de tus rasgos, tus gestos

Serena: Darien, por favor, me apenas.

Darien: lo ves princesa, esos gestos tuyos son los que adoro.

Serena solo sonrió ante las palabras de Darien, mientras pensaba en el regalo que le daría a Darien cuando se fuera, terminando de comer, fueron a pasear al parque numero 10, al lado del lago y se recostaron juntos.

Darien: princesa, me siento tan bien a tu lado.

Serena: Yo también amor, me encanta estar así contigo

Darien: (tomando la mano de Serena) dime princesa, ¿las chicas no se dieron cuenta?

Serena: ¿del anillo? Claro que no, supongo que están tan acostumbradas a verme con este anillo –dijo señalando su anillo de compromiso – que seguramente no notaron la alianza

Darien: que bueno, si no, tendríamos que dar explicaciones antes de tiempo.

Serena: Darien, Rei quiere que nos reunamos en el templo mañana en la tarde para despedirse de ti, no quieren ir al aeropuerto, para que yo pueda despedirme de ti a solas. ¿Qué dices?

Darien: como tú quieras, princesa, además las chicas están pensando también en ti en lo incomoda que te sentirás al despedirte de mi frente a ellas.

Serena: es cierto, ellas siempre cuidándome

Darien: Bueno princesa, es tarde y tengo que llevarte a casa o tu papa no se qué sería capaz de hacerme.

Serena: Espero que algún día lo entienda – dijo algo triste.

Darien: no te preocupes princesa, se que lo entenderá

Darien tomo de la mano a Serena y la llevo hasta el coche, donde le ayudo a entrar abriendo la puerta del mismo, así condujo hasta la casa de ella, y le ayudo a bajar, se despidió de ella con un tierno beso, y después de verla entrar a su casa, se fue con rumbo a su departamento.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Serena salía de su casa, para recoger un pequeño paquete en una tienda, ya había planeado ese día, después de eso, iría a llevar los papeles que le habían pedido en la Universidad, por la tarde se reuniría con las chicas para la fiesta sorpresa de Darien.

Mientras tanto, en el templo, Rei y las chicas estaban terminando de arreglar todo, Lita, preparo los bocadillos, Amy, Mina, Rei, estaban terminando de arreglar el lugar, Andrew y Nicholas, terminaban las decoraciones que las chicas estaban terminando.

Después de salir de la Universidad, Serena llamo a Darien – hola amor ¿Cómo estás?

Darien: hola princesa, estoy un poco apurado

Serena: ¿ya terminaste tus maletas?

Darien: Si amor, ya todo está listo y tu ¿ya terminaste todos tus tramites en la Universidad?

Serena: Todo está listo, comienzo en un mes.

Darien: que bien amor, entonces ¿paso por ti o nos vemos en el templo?

Serena: estoy muy cerca del templo, ¿te parece si nos vemos allá?

Darien: entonces nos vemos allá, princesa

Poco después en el templo: Serena qué bueno que llegas temprano ¿y Darien? – pregunto Rei-

Serena: él vendrá después, esta terminando de arreglar todo lo que necesita para mañana

Cuando llego la hora en la que habían citado a Darien, todos incluyendo a Serena, se escondieron y cuando escucharon que Darien había llegado salieron a su encuentro –sorpresa- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Darien: gra… gracias chicos, no esperaba esto.

Serena: amor, todos queríamos despedirnos de ti, y como los chicos no quieren ir mañana al aeropuerto, decidimos hacerte una fiesta de despedida.

Darien: princesa, chicos no se hubieran molestado

Andrew: Hermano ¿como crees? si no es molestia, lo hacemos con mucho gusto

Rei: eres nuestro amigo, no podíamos hacer otra cosa por ti

Chicas: eso es cierto.

Pasaron toda la tarde conviviendo entre todos tratando de no tocar mucho el tema de la despedida, para no incomodar a Darien y Serena. Sin embargo, llego la hora de despedirse

Darien: bueno chicos, agradezco mucho todo, pero debo irme, tengo que descansar para el viaje de mañana – lo dijo un poco triste

Serena: es cierto, chicos, yo también me retiro, también tengo que levantarme temprano.

Amy: no olvides escribir Darien- le dice dándole un abrazo – queremos saber de ti muy pronto

Rei: cierto, y llámanos cuando puedas, nos dará gusto escucharte – lo abraza

Lita: No te olvides de nosotros, y trata de venir a vernos en las vacaciones – también lo abraza

Darien: no se si pueda venir en las vacaciones, hare todo lo posible, pero tengan por seguro que voy a regresar, tengo un motivo muy grande para volver. ¿cierto amor?

Serena solo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, todos lo notaron y solo rieron un poco – no se rían, chicos – pidió Serena un tanto triste.

Todos volvieron a despedirse de Darien, y este salió junto con Serena del templo, para irse a sus casas, Darien paso a dejar a Serena a su casa – princesa, ¿te veo mañana?

Serena: te veo en el aeropuerto

Darien: si quieres puedo venir por ti

Serena: amor, no podría regresar con el auto, aun no se manejar

Darien: debes aprender, quiero verte manejando a mi regreso, ¿hecho?

Serena: lo prometo

Ambos se despiden dándose un tierno beso, Serena entra en su casa, y al llegar a su habitación, solo se recuesta en la cama y comienza a llorar. – no quiero que te vayas, pero debo hacerlo solo así vas a cumplir tu sueño – dice entre sollozos, no supo cuanto tiempo lloro solo se fue quedando dormida, y cuando se despertó, estaba muy a tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto para despedirse de Darien

Mientras tanto, Darien en su departamento, tomaba sus maletas y cerraba la puerta – espero regresar para hacer mi hogar aquí, quiero que el tiempo pase rápido, para estar de nuevo con mi princesa – pensaba mientras bajaba en el ascensor.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, una chica rubia buscaba a su esposo, que se iba de viaje para ser el mejor pediatra de todo el mundo. – hola princesa ¿busca a alguien?

Serena: Darien, creí que ya te habías ido

Darien: sin despedirme de ti, nunca princesa, así tuviera que esperar otro vuelo – la abraza tiernamente.

Serena: Amor, cuídate mucho ¿quieres? Debes estudiar mucho y lograr tu sueño, yo estaré esperándote con todo mi amor por ti. – lo dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla

Darien: princesa, hare todo lo posible por ser el mejor pediatra, te prometo, es más te juro que estarás muy orgullosa de mi – le dice mientras limpia la lagrima de su rostro con la yema de su dedo pulgar. – no estés triste por favor, me sentiría muy mal al verte así

Serena: Estaré bien, no te preocupes, voy a ser fuerte, y voy a estudiar mucho, lo prometo – le dice abrazándose de él.

Darien: Toma princesa – le dice mientras le entrega unas llaves – son las llaves del departamento y del coche, son tuyos si los necesitas, recuerda que como mi esposa tienes todo el derecho.

Serena: No creo que sea necesario, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco amor – dice guardando las llaves – recuerda que nadie sabe que nos casamos

En ese momento se escucha que llaman para el vuelo de Darien – bueno princesa, creo que llego la hora de irme, prometo llamarte en cuanto llegue, para darte todos los datos de donde voy a estar

Serena: Darien toma, esto es para ti – dice entregándole un paquete – es para que no me olvides

Darien: princesa, yo nunca voy a olvidar a la dueña de mi corazón.

Se dan un tierno beso, cuando vuelven a llamar para el vuelo – tengo que irme; pero prometo llamarle pronto, Sra. Chiba

Serena: Sr. Chiba, voy a esperar esa llamada con todo el corazón

Darien entra a la sala de abordaje, mientras Serena solo mira cuando el avión despegando y dos lagrimas corren por sus mejillas – prometo ser la número uno Darien, seré la mejor por ti, estarás orgulloso de mí, lo juro – dice mientras estrecha su mano con los anillos en su pecho.

**Bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: los secretitos vendrán después y se descubrirán otros.**

**Yesqui 2000: Darien la seguirá apoyando aun a distancia**

**Marsromina: aun con poco tiempo lo disfrutaron, espero**

**Serena y Darien 4ever: si Kenji se entera nos mata a Darien y no queremos eso.**

**Luna-p27: espero te guste este capitulo**

**Insmiranda1: espero te guste este capítulo también**

**Mayra Saverio: Espero no hacer el tiempo muy tedioso, pero todavía hay mucho en cabecita loca que puede pasar en este tiempo**

**Nai SD: ya descubriste lo de los anillos ¿verdad?**

**Naiara1254: amiga, espero que este capitulo, también te guste**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**Usako**


	8. Chapter 8 DESPUES DE LA DESPEDIDA

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 8**

**DESPUES DE LA DESPEDIDA**

Darien sube al avión, mientras Serena solo mira cuando el avión despegando y dos lagrimas corren por sus mejillas – prometo ser la número uno Darien, seré la mejor por ti, estarás orgulloso de mí, lo juro – dice mientras estrecha contra su pecho su mano con los anillos.

Mientras tanto, en el avión, Darien observa también su mano donde descansa su anillo, mientras recuerda, el paquete que Serena le entrego, lo abre y mira lo que es: un álbum fotográfico y una carta que dice:

"Mi amado Darien:

Sé que algunas veces soy incomprensible, a veces infantil e inmadura, pero si de algo estoy completamente segura, es de TE AMO, y aunque parezca difícil de creer, por lo mucho que insistí en que tomaras tu beca, es que a mí también me cuesta mucho alejarme de ti, pero si tu sueño es convertirte en el mejor medico, uno de mis sueños es compartir contigo mi vida, pero sé que esta es una oportunidad única para ti, no todo mundo recibe esta oportunidad dos veces, y tu por ser tan especial lo has hecho, es por ello que insistí.

El tiempo lejos de ti, será muy difícil para mí, pero al saber que tu sueño se cumplirá y que regresaras a mí, me hará tener la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo, y recordar todos los días tu amor, y que por fin logramos lo que en nuestra vida anterior no conseguimos, esperar que cuando regreses todo mundo se entere de nuestro matrimonio, me da y me dará la esperanza de que todo mejorara.

TE AMO y quiero que lo recuerdes todos los días, es por eso que para que tu tampoco me olvides te entrego este álbum con fotos nuestras, que yo misma escogí para ti, para que recuerdes todos los momentos hermosos que hemos pasado y con páginas en blanco, para que cuando regreses podamos colocar allí las fotos de la boda que muy pronto tendré en mis manos, y que estaré guardando para colocarlas juntos.

Recuerda que soy y seré solo tuya.

Con todo mi amor,

Serena Chiba"

Mientras leía la carta, Darien no pudo contener un par de lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas ¿de verdad era tan grande el amor de su Serena? Ella es capaz de sacrificar su felicidad para que los sueños de las personas que la rodean se hagan realidad. Sintió una hermosa calidez en su corazón – Serena, mi amor, prometo, que hare todo lo posible para regresar pronto a tu lado – dijo mientras observaba las fotos que su princesa había puesto en el álbum.

Mientras tanto, Serena se dirigía a su casa cuando sonó su teléfono –diga – respondió

"Serena, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Serena: Estoy bien Rei, voy camino a mi casa

Rei: ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Vamos a ir al Crown y luego…

Serena: (interrumpiendo) gracias Rei, pero prefiero irme a casa, quiero estar sola, además mañana regreso al trabajo y quiero descansar.

Rei: está bien, no te preocupes – y corta la llamada – chicas, creo que esta vez no podremos hacer que se sienta mejor, está decidida a quedarse hoy en su casa.

Lita: solo espero que este tiempo no se haga largo para ella

Mina: Ella es más fuerte de lo que creemos, pero debemos tratar de respetar sus decisiones chicas, ella sabe lo que hace

Amy: es cierto, Serena ha madurado mucho durante este tiempo, y nos lo ha demostrado, tratando de no detenernos, al contrario, ella nos ha estado impulsando a continuar con nuestros sueños.

Mientras tanto, dentro de su habitación, Serena estaba en su escritorio, había decidido no llorar y ser fuerte para que Darien se sintiera orgulloso de ella, estaba revisando todo lo que iba a necesitar para la universidad, lo que nadie sabía es que ella se había inscrito con el nombre de Serena Chiba, como debía de ser después de casarse, y todo tipo de documentos que se relacionaran con ella y Darien los haría llegar al departamento, no a su casa, para evitar que su padre se enterara, no sabía cómo pero estaba segura de que podría mantener su boda en secreto, incluso ante las chicas. Después de haber revisado todo, decidió salir a caminar, tomo su bolso y salió rumbo al parque, para tomar aire, pero sin pensarlo, tomo el camino que llevaba al departamento, una vez allí, el portero le dijo que Darien había salido de viaje, ella solo sonrió y le respondió que él le había encargado de pasar a su departamento para revisar que todo estuviera bien, y que lo haría frecuentemente.

Una vez dentro del departamento, recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces en ese lugar, tan amado por ella y su príncipe, reviso todo y salió hacia su casa, para al día siguiente retomar su rutina y esperar a que Darien se comunicara con ella.

Horas después, en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, Darien bajaba del avión, -Serena, princesa, ya estoy aquí, y te prometo poner todo mi empeño para no decepcionarte – pensaba mientras esperaba su maleta y sostenía en sus manos el álbum y la carta que Serena le había entregado. Una hora después ya se había instalado en un hotel, no aguanto más, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero, - si diga ¿Quién habla? - Se escucho una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea

Darien: perdón por la hora me puede comunicar con la señora Chiba?

Serena: Darien! –grito de emoción –que bueno que me llamas, estaba preocupada por ti

Darien: necesitaba escuchar tu voz, mi princesa

Serena: yo también amor, no sabes cuánto te extraño.

Darien: solo llamo para avisarte que llegue bien, mañana me presento en la Universidad y en cuanto tenga los datos de donde me voy a quedar te llamo para dártelos.

Serena: está bien amor, solo cuídate mucho y no olvides de llamarme, te amo Darien

Darien: yo también te amo princesa, te llamo en cuanto tenga los datos. Descansa mi amor, y no olvides cuidarte mucho.

Serena: no lo olvidare, tu también cuídate mucho

Ambos cortaron la comunicación, esa pequeña llamada era todo lo que necesitaban sus corazones para estar contentos, ambos descansaron muy bien sabiendo que sus amores estaban bien.

Al día siguiente Darien hizo todos los trámites en la Universidad, deseaba comenzar cuanto antes para así lograr que el tiempo pasara más rápido para regresar con su princesa.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Darien se había ido y Serena mostraba mucha tranquilidad ante todos incluso sonreía siempre, nadie sabía lo que realmente pasaba en su corazón, ella no lo permitía ….

**Un capítulo más , espero les guste y me encantaría leer sus comentarios.**

**Naiar1254: Gracias por tu comentario amiga, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: amiga, espero que también te guste este capítulo, me estoy esmerando mucho.**

**Inmamiranda1: gracias espero te guste**

**Luna-p27: espero no decepcionarte con lo que vaya a pasar**

**Nai SD: veras no queria irse pero como buen romántico, quiere complacer a su princesa**

**Serena y Darien 4ever: Gracias por tu sugerencia, la estoy tomando en cuenta, espero no decepcionarte**

** laura mich camacho munoz: espero que te siga gustando todavía no se si deba incluir a seiya, me gustaría continuarla con los personajes principales**

**Serekino Kaoru: gracias por tu sugerencia, veré si puedo incluirlo**

**Yesqui2000: espero no verme tan melodramática**

**Conyta Bombon: espero que te siga gustando**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y les reitero acepto sugerencias para incluirlas.**

**Besos**

**Usako**


	9. Chapter 9 NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 9**

**NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Darien se había ido y Serena mostraba mucha tranquilidad ante todos incluso sonreía siempre, nadie sabía lo que realmente pasaba en su corazón, ella no permitía que los demás le preguntaran nada, conservo su semblante de siempre, mientras trabajaba, en sus ratos libres, leía los libros que le habían pedido en la universidad, aun no comenzaban las clases, aun tenía una semana libre, pero ella había prometido ser la mejor de su clase, y así lograr cumplir su promesa, lo prometió y lo cumpliría.

Junto a las chicas era diferente, siempre sonreía y cuando le preguntaban por Darien, ponía su mejor cara y les contaba cómo le estaba yendo en la Universidad y en el hospital donde estaba realizando sus prácticas, Rei, trataba de que ella les dijera lo que sentía en realidad, Mina, la invitaba a que salieran juntas, pero ella siempre se negaba diciendo que tenía que prepararse muy bien para cuando entrara a la Universidad, Lita como siempre la alegraba cocinándole sus platillos favoritos, y Amy la felicitaba por empeñarse en sus estudios.

Por otro lado, Andrew, siempre la cuidaba, trataba de que no se agotara mucho, y que además comiera a sus horas, aunque no lo quería decir Darien le había encargado cuidarla al menos el tiempo que estaba en el Crown.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, Serena y Darien hablaban por lo menos dos veces a la semana, aunque quisieran hacerlo más seguido pero la diferencia de horario era bastante evidente.

Una noche sonó el teléfono de Serena: si diga – respondió la joven

"hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?" se escucho del otro lado de la línea

Serena: Darien que bueno escucharte, estoy muy bien de hecho estoy terminando un trabajo de la Universidad, he estado muy ocupada, las clases son un poco pesadas, pero me encantan

Darien: me alegra escucharte decir eso, yo también he estado muy ocupado en este momento tengo una hora libre y aproveche para escuchar tu voz

Siguieron platicando hasta que llamaron a Darien a su clase, Serena por su parte, termino su trabajo.

El tiempo siguió su curso, ya habían pasado dos meses desde la partida de Darien, las chicas continuaban con sus estudios, también habían entrado a trabajar en el Crown, ya que se estaba volviendo cada día mas popular, claro sin descuidar sus estudios, y Serena para sorpresa de todos iba muy avanzada, a pesar de que los cursos tenían poco de haber comenzado, ella estaba más avanzada que los demás, como lo prometió era la primera de su clase, cosa que no le costaba trabajo, puesto que la carrera le apasionaba, cuando hablaba con Darien, él cada vez se sentía más orgulloso de su princesa y le prometía hacer lo mismo para regresar pronto a su lado.

Una tarde, en el Crown, mientras Serena atendía una de las mesas, entro uno de sus profesores con otros dos acompañantes:

Profesor: Sra. Chiba, (recordemos que así la conocen en la universidad) ¡que sorpresa verla aquí! ¿También trabaja?

Serena: profesor Shigeki, que gusto, pero por favor fuera de la escuela solo dígame Serena, y si trabajo aquí en las tardes después de clases

Profesor: vaya sorpresa, permítame presentarlos, Serena ellos son los señores Nishimura, de los hoteles Nishimura Imperial, señores, la señorita Serena, mi mejor estudiante, y eso que apenas tiene dos meses en la carrera, pero por su perseverancia no duda sea la mejor

Serena: por favor profesor, me apena

Sr. Yoshiro: no lo creo Srita. Serena, según lo que nos ha dicho el profesor Shigeki es usted una muy buena estudiante

Sr. Ichiro: señorita ¿le gustaría trabajar en nuestro hotel?

Serena: ¿perdón? ¿Cómo dijo?

Sr. Yoshiro: lo que escucho, tenemos una plaza vacante en nuestros hoteles como la asistente de la organizadora de los eventos, ¿Qué nos dice? ¿Acepta?

Serena: la verdad no se que responder

Profesor: señores, creo que la noticia es un poco apresurada, ¿Qué les parece que me dé la respuesta y yo se las comunico?

Sres. Nishimura: está muy bien esperamos la respuesta.

Serena termina de atender a los Sres. Nishimura, y su profesor, cuando se retiran le confirman la oferta de trabajo, y que esperan la respuesta lo más pronto posible, para integrarla a sus funciones.

Serena: (acercándose a Andrew) Andrew, ¿podría tomarme quince minutos por favor? Necesito descansar un poco

Andrew: ¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Te sientes bien?

Serena: ¿podríamos hablar a solas?

Andrew: claro, serena (dirigiéndose a la oficina y una vez dentro) ¿Qué sucede?

Serena: lo que pasa es que…. Acaba de venir un profesor de la universidad

Andrew: ¿te dijo algo malo?

Serena: no, lo que pasa es que venía con los Sres. Nishimura y me ofrecieron trabajo en su hotel aquí en Tokio.

Andrew: ¿estas bromeando? Los Sres. Nishimura del Nishimura Imperial? ¿Pero que les contestaste?

Serena: no supe que responder, por eso necesito tu ayuda Andrew.

Andrew: Serena, sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, y esta es una oportunidad única, te va a ayudar mucho en tus estudios, claro, espero que no los descuides.

Serena: cómo crees Andrew! Si lo hago Darien se molestaría mucho conmigo.

Andrew: porque no le llamas y le preguntas, que puedes hacer, pero yo que tu no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tienes.

Serena: creo que si voy a llamarle, en la noche para hablar, ahorita debe estar dormido.

Andrew: porque no te vas a tu casa, y descansas un poco, hace días te veo un poco pálida

Serena: no te preocupes, estoy bien

Así, paso el resto de la tarde y Serena se fue a su casa, en el camino iba con Amy y Lita que también habían trabajado ese día, ellas no habían podido evitar ver la preocupación de su amiga

Amy: Serena ¿Qué tienes has estado muy callada toda la tarde?

Serena: lo que pasa es que me ofrecieron trabajo en un hotel por recomendación de uno de mis profesores de la universidad

Lita: en un hotel? ¿Cuál?

Serena: Nishimura Imperial

Amy: de verdad? Nishimura Imperial son de los más prestigiados del país

Lita: Además es un trabajo relacionado con tus estudios, así que te va a ayudar mucho, quizá termines tu carrera antes de tiempo. Vaya Serena esta es una gran oportunidad ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Serena no contesto, no sabía qué hacer.

Amy: piénsalo Serena, es tu oportunidad

Serena: lo se Amy, es solo que no quisiera separarme de ustedes otra vez.

Lita: no te preocupes debes seguir tu sueño, ¿recuerdas? Tú siempre nos dices eso y ahora es tu turno de hacerlo.

Serena: también debo hablarlo con Darien

Amy: yo se que el te dirá lo mismo que nosotras, así que acéptalo, Serena, tienes que aceptar ese empleo.

Serena se quedo pensativa, sabía que debía aceptar esta oportunidad, pero no quería separarse de sus amigas, esa también había sido la razón por la que no se había ido con Darien, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que pensarlo.

**De verdad agradezco todos sus comentarios, me animan a seguir a pesar de que la inspiración amenaza con abandonarme**

**Samantha13: espero que este capítulo también te guste**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste**

**Nai SD: por un tiempo tendremos más noticias de Darien**

**Serekino Kaoru: Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por aceptar mi invitación en face**

**Marsromina: qué bueno que te gusto, espero que este también te guste**

**Luna-P27: tratare de dejarte más en suspenso, agradezco tu curiosidad**

**Inmamiranda1: espero que este capítulo también te guste**

**Yesqui2000: espero que en el transcurso de la historia vuelva a gustarte**

**Niara1254: gracias amiga, en varios capítulos, haré que aparezca Darien no pienso dejarlo fuera.**

**De verdad muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando esta historia, que surgió de mi cabecita loca**

**Besos**

**Usako**


	10. Chapter 10 CAMBIOS EN EL HORIZONTE

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 10**

**CAMBIOS EN EL HORIZONTE**

Serena se quedo pensativa, sabía que debía aceptar esta oportunidad, pero no quería separarse de sus amigas, esa también había sido la razón por la que no se había ido con Darien, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que pensarlo.

Cuando llego a su casa, trato de llamar a Darien, pero recordó que en Estados Unidos era de madrugada, así que tendría que esperar, aunque realmente lo que quería era pensar, pensar que pasaría si aceptaba la propuesta de trabajo, que pasaría con sus estudios, con sus amigas y con sus padres ¿Qué le diría su padre sobre esto?

Trato de relajarse, era una decisión importante la que tenía que tomar, aunque lo hubiera pensado mucho las palabras de Lita, las seguía escuchando en su cabeza "no te preocupes debes seguir tu sueño, ¿recuerdas? Tú siempre nos dices eso y ahora es tu turno de hacerlo" de verdad, ahora se sentía mucho mas apoyada por sus amigas. En ese momento escucho su teléfono, miro el identificador y era la llamada que ansiaba "diga" respondió un tanto distante

"Hola princesa" se escucho

Serena: Hola Darien, ¿Cómo estás?

Darien: yo bien princesa, pero a ti no te escucho muy bien ¿te sucede algo?

Serena comenzó a decirle todo lo que le había sucedido durante el día, y también lo que le habían dicho tanto Andrew como las chicas.

Serena: la verdad no se qué hacer Darien, esto es una sorpresa muy grande para mi

Darien: princesa, no tienes que pensarlo siquiera, eres muy buena, siempre piensas en los demás, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que pienses también en tu futuro, en ti misma, en lo que te gusta hacer

Serena: Darien, yo…

Darien: princesa, sabes que yo te voy a apoyar siempre, eres mi ángel, y sabes muy bien así como tú me lo dijiste, que estas oportunidades no se presentan siempre, tienes que aprovecharlas, así que, si la Sra. Chiba no quiere que su esposo se moleste mucho con ella, deberá aceptar sin protestar, además va a ayudarte mucho en tus estudios, no debes desaprovecharlo.

Serena: de verdad crees que pueda hacerlo?

Darien: no princesa, no lo creo, estoy seguro de que puedes lograrlo.

Serena: gracias Darien no sabes lo mucho que necesito de tu apoyo.

Darien: siempre lo tendrás princesa, ahora tengo que irme Sra. Chiba o su esposo llegara tarde a clases.

Serena: Esta bien, amor, cuídate mucho, por favor

Darien: tu también princesa, te llamo después. Adiós

Serena: Adiós Darien

Después de cortar la comunicación, Serena quedo más tranquila "es cierto, siempre trato de que se cumplan los sueños de los demás, ahora es tiempo de cumplir los míos" y diciendo esto se recostó en su cama para descansar.

Al día siguiente al término de sus clases, el profesor Shigeki le pidió que se quedara un momento más "Sra. Chiba, dígame, ¿ya pensó en la propuesta de los Sres. Nishimura?

Serena: si profesor, toda la tarde de ayer estuve pensándolo.

Shigeki: y bien, dígame, ¿aceptara?

Serena: si profesor, acepto

Shigeki: Esta bien, mañana mismo la llevo con los Sres. Nishimura, supongo que tiene que arreglar varios asuntos antes de presentarse ¿o me equivoco?

Serena: no profesor, tengo que comunicárselo a Andrew, a mis papas, y a mis amigas

Shigeki: Esta bien, yo los llamare, y mañana mismo la presento en su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Serena se despidió de su profesor, y salió de la escuela camino al Crown al llegar allí, todas las chicas la esperaban junto con un ansioso Andrew, querían saber que había pensado y en caso de que se negara, ellas se encargarían de convencerla.

Andrew: ¿serena dinos que pensaste?

Lita: anda por favor no nos dejes con esta duda

Mina: anda, anda si por favor

Serena solo sonrió, todos la miraban con inquietud y ansias de saber que era lo que tenía que decirles "acepte" atino a decir

Un grito de alegría inundo el lugar, Andrew, la abrazo la levanto y dio varias vueltas en el aire, las chicas, se unieron después en un abrazo colectivo, Serena no esperaba tal reacción, y se sorprendió mucho "chicos, pensé que se molestarían por esto"

Andrew: ¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo? Si ayer que me lo dijiste pude notar un brillo muy especial en tu mirada.

Lita: De hecho ya habíamos acordado, que sino aceptabas te forzaríamos a hacerlo.

Rei: Serena tonta, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así? Nunca nos molestaríamos contigo por algo así, y dinos ¿Cuándo empiezas?

Serena: mañana mismo

Un nuevo grito inundo el lugar y después de eso se dedicaron a festejar un rato a su amiga, que por fin, a su manera de ver, había decidido luchar por sus propios sueños.

Una vez que terminaron su festejo, Serena se fue a su casa, estaba feliz, no creyó que sus amigas lo tomaran tan bien, ansiaba llegar a su casa, quería contarle todo a sus padres y su hermano, quería demostrarles que podía lograr lo que quisiera. Una vez que llego, todos estaban reunidos en la sala "papá, mamá, Sammy, tengo una gran noticia que darles"

Mama Ikuko: ¿Qué sucede Serena? te vez muy emocionada

Serena: Mama, me ofrecieron trabajo en los hoteles Nishimura Imperial como asistente de la coordinadora de eventos.

Sammy: vaya al fin veo que mi hermana no es tan tonta como pensaba

Mama Ikuko: Sammy deja de molestar a tu hermana, deberías felicitarla, que bueno hija me da mucho gusto por ti, vas a apoyarte mucho para tus estudios – le dijo muy contenta su mama.

Por su parte, su papa, estaba ausente, y no precisamente porque no le diera gusto, sino porque conocía la responsabilidad de un trabajo así, pasarían menos tiempo juntos y además también le dolía que ella llano era su niña, sino que a su modo de ver estaba madurando muy pronto. Ikuko se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo "vamos Kenji, dile algo a tu hija, ¿Qué no ves que está muy contenta?

Kenji: lo siento hija, lo que pasa es que estas creciendo demasiado rápido, pero tú sabes que si tú eres feliz, yo no puedo más que ser feliz también – le dio un abrazo

Serena: gracias, papa no sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso

Mama Ikuko se levanto de la sala para ir a la cocina a preparar tepanjaki, el platillo favorito de Serena, para festejar el nuevo empleo de su hija.

Esa noche también recibió una llamada más para felicitarla…

**Muchas gracias por darme ánimos en sus comentarios, mas aun cuando la terrible musa inspiradora intenta irse, pero gracias a sus todas ustedes, y con sus bellos comentarios me animan todas las mañanas para seguir escribiendo, también les agradezco a todas las personas que leen pero no se animan a dejar un comentario, por favor háganlo, no quisiera que pasaran inadvertidas para mi, y sus palabras serán de gran inspiración para mí. Muchas, muchísimas gracias**

**Sobre todo agradezco mucho a:**

**Luna-p27: me encanta el suspenso, pero perdóname ¿si?**

**Conyta Bonbom: de verdad agradezco mucho que te guste mi historia**

**Nai SD: sabia que te iba a gustar que darien siga apareciendo**

**Serena y Darien 4ever: siempre voy a tomar en cuenta a las personas que me dejan tan bonitas palabras**

**Yesqui2000: creo y espero te guste el rumbo que pienso darle a esta historia**

**Serekino Kaoru: gracias por interesarte, espero que sigamos cultivando una bonita amistad**

**Inmamiranda1: tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo para que te siga gustando**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: perdóname de verdad amiga pero la palidez de Serena se aclarara mas adelante (de verdad perdóname ¿siiiii?)**

**Niara1254: gracias amiga, espero que este capítulo también te guste**

**Marsromina: gracias amiga, y tus historias también me encantan.**

**Besitos y abrazotes.**

**Usako**


	11. Chapter 11 FELICITACIONES Y NUEVAS AMIST

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 11**

**FELICITACIONES Y NUEVAS AMISTADES**

Esa noche también recibió una llamada más para felicitarla…

Serena: si diga?

"hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?

Serena: Haruka, que bueno escucharte, yo estoy muy bien, y dime ustedes como se encuentran?

Haruka: bueno preciosa, Michiru está dando una serie de conciertos, Setsuna, está de vacaciones del laboratorio donde trabaja, Hotaru, fue un tiempo con su papa, y están viviendo en Kioto, en la casa que tengo allá, y yo estoy compitiendo muy fuerte para ganar el premio de Japón, pero dime como vas en tus estudios? Que decidiste estudiar?

Serena: estoy estudiando Hotelería y Turismo, y no tienes idea, me ofrecieron trabajo en los Hoteles Nishimura Imperial, estoy feliz

Haruka: felicidades cabeza de bombón, espero que hayas aceptado

Serena: claro, comienzo a trabajar mañana

Haruka: entonces te dejo para que descanses y nos llamamos luego, y de nuevo muchas felicidades cabeza de bombón.

Serena: muchas gracias Haruka, cuídense mucho y comuníquense más seguido – bromea

Haruka: claro que si cabeza de bombón

Al final, intercambian números de móvil, y se despiden con la promesa de visitarse pronto. Al terminar su llamada, Serena va a cenar con sus papas y Sammy después de eso, se va a su recamara a preparar todo para el día siguiente, una vez en su habitación suena su teléfono "si diga" respondió tranquilamente.

"Sra. Chiba. Llamo para saber si acepto usted el empleo en el Hotel Nishimura"

Serena: Hola amor, que bueno que llamas, si acepte el empleo, las chicas, Andrew, mi mama, incluso Sammy están felices por mí, dicen que es muy bueno que tenga estas oportunidades.

Darien: me alegro mucho por ti, pero y tu papa que te dijo?

Serena: (con tono de tristeza)me dijo que se alegraba, incluso me abrazo, pero la verdad no sentí que fuera muy sincero en lo que me dijo.

Darien: amor, no te preocupes, el va a entenderlo, date cuenta que debe ser difícil entender que su niña, como él te dice, está creciendo y muy pronto será toda una mujer

Serena: pero me gustaría que realmente estuviera feliz

Darien: amor, no digas eso, el está feliz solo que no sabe como demostrártelo, bueno princesa, debo dejarte me están llamando a clases y no quiero faltar, pero te llamare, lo prometo.

Serena: está bien amor, no te preocupes cuídate mucho, por favor.

Darien: tu también princesa, te amo

Serena: yo también te amo

Así cortaron la comunicación, Darien yéndose a clases y Serena a descansar, a la espera del nuevo día y de su nuevo empleo, esperando no decepcionar a nadie, ni siquiera a Darien, así con este pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida

Al día siguiente, Serena sigue su día normal, mientras toma sus clases, solo logra pensar en el nuevo empleo, al término de sus clases el profesor Shigeki, la acompaño hasta el elegante hotel donde se presentan en la sala de presidencia, donde los señores Nishimura los esperan, una vez dentro:

Sr. Ichiro: que gusto verla Sra. Chiba, de verdad nos agrada que haya aceptado el empleo

Serena: solo espero no decepcionarlos Sres. Nishimura

Sr. Yoshiro: Estamos seguros de no será así, además se nota que su carrera le apasiona y que le pone el empeño necesario para ser de las primeras de su clase.

Prof. Shigeki: Imagínense, es casada, la número uno en sus estudios, además trabaja y entrega sus deberes escolares antes que todos los demás alumnos, no dudo un solo segundo que ella llegue a ser de las mejores en su ramo.

Serena: profesor, me apena –sonrojada – de verdad no creo que sea para tanto

Sr. Yoshiro: bueno eso no lo demostrara con el tiempo, ahora debemos presentarla en la oficina de la Srita. Akari Kido, ella será su jeffa a partir de hoy, ella es la organizadora de los eventos en este hotel, de hecho, en estos días, esta preparando todo para una convención de médicos, que será muy importante ya que vendrán médicos y estudiantes de diversos países.

Serena: entonces debo pensar que tendremos unos días bastante ocupados.

Sr. Ichiro: asi es, de este modo nos demostrara la capacidad que tiene para apoyar en esta convención

Diciendo esto acompañaron a Serena y la presentaron con la Srita. Kido, ella, le explico todo lo que debía hacer, no sin antes aclararle que estaba demasiado presionada con los preparativos de laconferencia medica que habría dentro de poco allí en el hotel.

Serena: no se preocupe Srita. Kido, estoy segura que con sus indicaciones, lo lograremos}

Akari: De acuerdo, Sra. Chiba, entonces comencemos

Serena: por favor, solo digame Serena, asi será mas comodo para ambas, Srita. Akari.

Akari: favor por favor, dime solo Akari.

Ambas comenzaron a trabajar, para sorpresa de Akari, Serena comenzó a seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra anotando todo lo que creía conveniente para lograr su objetivo, asi, paso una semana en la que entre la escuela y su trabajo había tenido poco tiempo de comunicarse con sus amigas, incluso, solo había mandado mensajes, diciéndoles que se encontraba bien, sin embargo, cuando trataba de comunicarse con Darien, no lo lograba, siempre contestaba un amigo de el, ella solo dejaba un mensaje, pidiéndole que se comunicara con ella en cuanto pudiera, a lo que el solo le respondia con un mensaje en su móvil diciéndole que estaba un poco ocupado, y en cuanto pudiera le llamaría.

Aunque Serena no quisiera demostrarlo un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza estaba embargando su corazón, sabia que algo no andaba bien y que Darien le estaba ocultando algo, algo por lo que no queria responder sus llamadas….

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y quiero ofrecerles una disculpa po no haber actualizado antes, pero mi esposo tuvo vacaciones y se adueño de la compu, para mi suerte regreso al trabajo y ahora si a escribir porque si no se me van las ideas, jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes**

**Yesqui2000: espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque no se si quieran matarme por lo que vaya a pasar**

**Luna p-27: bueno la primera llamada no se la esperaban verdad?**

**Inmamiranda1: gracias por darme animos espero que este capitulo también te guste**

**Marsromina: lo juro tratare que Darien derrame un poquito de miel aunque no mucha para no empalagar jajaja**

**Nai SD: no te preocupes por lo de la edad, yo también babeo por Darien, hasta mi marido siente celos de el**

**Conyta Bombon: yo también creo que todos debemos seguir nuestros sueños y porque no hasta nuestros personajes favoritos ¿no crees?**

**Liasagitary: gracias amiga por tu mensaje, y ya sabes, estoy abierta a sugerencias y comentarios**

**Samantha13: agradezco mucho tus palabras y espero que este capitulo también te guste**

**Naiara1254: amiga no te preocupes, lo importante es que me dejas tus comentarios y que te gusta esta historia**

**Alex Aome Moon: me encanto tu mensaje agradezco lo que me dices, espero poder seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas.**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y ya saben cualquier sugerencia y con un mensaje podemos ver que hacemos, mientras tanto les adelanto, el próximo capitulo, dedicado a nuestro querido Darien.**

**Besitos **

**Usako**


	12. Chapter 12 UNA BIEN PLANEADA SORPRESA

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 11**

**UNA BIEN PLANEADA SORPRESA**

ESTADOS UNIDOS

Una semana antes:

El rector de la facultad de medicina en la Universidad de Nueva York, entraba al aula de cierto grupo: "buenos días, señores"

"Buenos días" respondieron los alumnos

Rector: profesor, podría permitirme unos momentos con el Sr. Chiba

Profesor: Claro Mr. Smith, Sr. Chiba, por favor acompañe al rector.

Darien: Claro profesor, con permiso – diciendo esto ambos salen del aula

Mr. Smith: Sr. Chiba, por favor acompáñeme a mi oficina.

Darien solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió al hombre hasta la oficina principal del edificio, una vez allí Mr. Smith, lo invito sentarse, Darien, tomo asiento frente al gran escritorio del Rector de la facultad, esperando lo que le fuera a decir, mientras Mr. Smith buscaba algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio "Dígame Sr. Chiba ¿de qué ciudad de Japón es usted?" le pregunto muy tranquilo.

Darien: de Tokio señor, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Mr. Smith: ¿es usted casado?, bueno lo pregunto porque aquí no se le ha visto con nadie y en sus documentos lo menciona.

Darien: sí señor, soy casado desde hace casi tres meses, pero mi esposa se quedo en Tokio con sus padres, no podía acompañarme por sus estudios.

Mr. Smith: ¿la extraña mucho?

Darien: a pesar de llamarla casi dos veces por semana, la extraño muchísimo

Mr. Smith: pues llámele y dígale que muy pronto ira a Japón

Darien: no comprendo señor

Mr. Smith: (entregándole un sobre) bueno, dentro de semana y media se llevara a cabo en Japón un congreso con grandes exponentes de la medicina, la facultad envía un grupo de cinco jóvenes, los más destacados e interesados en sus carreras, y me alegra informarle que usted es uno de ellos

Darien no sabía que decir, después de dos meses vería a Serena, estaba feliz podría abrazar a su princesa, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, estaba decidido a llamarla, cuando recordó la hora que sería en Tokio y decidió hacerlo después para no despertarla.

Darien: muchas gracias por la oportunidad Mr. Smith, le prometo aprovecharla muy bien

Mr. Smith: no me queda la menor duda – lo dice sonriendo

Darien salió de la oficina de Mr. Smith, se sentía en las nubes. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió darle la sorpresa, el ya sabía sobre su cambio de trabajo pero lo que no sabía era exactamente el papel que Serena tendría en esta convención ya que era en el hotel donde ella trabajaba, pero aun así no le importaba fuera como fuera, la vería incluso desenvolviéndose en el trabajo.

Había pedido a su compañero de dormitorio que tomara sus mensajes, ya que los próximos días estaría ocupado organizando todo para el viaje junto con el grupo que iría a la convención, tenían que ver tantas cosas aparte de sus clases y su trabajo en el hospital, que realmente terminaban exhaustos, Darien solo leía lo que su compañero escribía sobre los mensajes que tenia, se sentía muy mal por no poder llamar a Serena, pero quizá sería mejor para hacer mayor la sorpresa.

Lo que él desconocía era que Serena estaba encargada de recibirlos en el aeropuerto para guiarlos hasta el hotel donde los hospedarían, eso también sería una sorpresa para el de este modo ambos recibirían una gran sorpresa, de repente a unos días de irse, Darien dejo de recibir los mensajes de Serena, "quizá cree lo mismo que la vez anterior, debe creer que me estoy olvidando de ella, pero descuida princesa, dentro de unos días estaré contigo"

En Japón:

A dos días del evento.

Una joven rubia preparaba una pequeña maleta en su habitación, "voy a tratar de llamarlo, en estos días estaré muy ocupada y no voy a poder llamarle", intento en vano comunicarse con su amado, pero nadie contestaba "ni modo, no tuve suerte, si llego a tener tiempo le llamare" pensó muy triste "es extraño, hace días que no logro comunicarme con él, Darien será que hay alguien más?" pensó pero no quería inquietarse, debía estar concentrada para no decepcionar a quienes le habían dado esa oportunidad.

"Serena, debemos irnos quedaste de estar puntual" le gritaba su mama

Serena: ya voy mama, termino mi maleta y nos vamos – terminando de decir esto cierra su maleta y baja las escaleras

Kenjj: pues a mí no me parece correcto que te quedes en el hotel todos estos días – le dice muy molesto.

Serena: papa por favor, será mejor, las actividades de la convención comenzaran muy temprano y debemos tener todo listo para las diferentes conferencias, es por eso que el hotel nos permite quedarnos allá para estar más al pendiente de todo lo que se necesite y por si surge algún imprevisto.

Kenji: aun así no estoy de acuerdo

Serena salió junto a sus padres para dirigirse e instalarse en el hotel, para terminar de arreglar todo aunque se sentía un poco triste por no haberse comunicado con su amado "terminando todo esto espero poder comunicarme con el" pensó mientras terminaba de instalarse en el hotel.

De regreso en EE. UU.

"Dos días, solo dos días más y estaré contigo, solo espero que no estés molesta conmigo" pensó Darien mientras terminaba de arreglar su maleta.

Al día siguiente, todo el grupo se reunía ya que por la tarde saldrían al aeropuerto para irse a Japón, Darien estaba muy nervioso, y fue entonces que decidió llamar a Serena "si diga" se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

Darien: hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?

Serena: Darien, que gusto me da escucharte, no sabes he estado tratando de localizarte desde hace mas de una semana.

Darien: de verdad lo siento, lo que pasa es que hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo en el hospital y no había podido contestar tus mensajes.

Serena: lo único bueno es que puedo escuchar tu voz ahora, sabes estoy muy ocupada yo también de hecho estoy trabajando, podría llamarte más tarde?

Darien: lo siento princesa, pero yo también tengo que entrar en una cirugía y no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo vaya a durar, pero en cuanto termine yo me comunico contigo.

Serena: está bien amor, - se escucha triste – pero prométeme que lo harás

Darien: te lo prometo "si supieras que pronto vas a verme princesa", te prometo que pronto hablaremos.

Serena: te dejo tengo que colgar, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Darien: adiós princesa

Serena: adiós amor

"¿Por qué no le dijiste que vas para allá?"

Darien: George, no le dije porque quiero que sea una sorpresa

George: está bien pero recuerda que tienes que presentármela, has hablado tanto de ella que siento que la conozco muy bien

Darien: claro no te preocupes, ahora hay que terminar de arreglar todo para irnos, será un viaje bastante largo y tenemos que checar que todo esté bien.

George: la responsabilidad ha hablado, vamos Darien.

Así ambos chicos se reunieron con el grupo, para terminar de prepararse para el viaje.

**A todos los que me dejan sus comentarios de nuevo muchas gracias, ¿saben? Con el solo hecho de leer sus comentarios por las mañanas me animan y hacen que la inspiración llegue aunque tarde un poquitín en actualizar, pero prometo seguir haciéndolo si sus comentarios así me lo piden.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a:**

**Serena y Darien 4ever: gracias a tus palabras puedo continuar solo con el hecho de saber que te gusta mi historia.**

**Marsromina: no te preocupes solo la haremos sufrir un poquitín en este capítulo, y (estoy segura que pronto encontraras a tu Darien)**

**Liasagitary: espero que este tipo de suspenso te guste**

**Rouse kou: gracias por tus palabras, a mí también me gusta seiya pero más me fascina Darien, no lo puedo evitar estoy muy enamorada de él (que no se entere mi marido) **

**Conyta Bombon: acertaste Darien llega a la convención pero vera a su princesa antes de lo que espera**

**Mayra Saverio: prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Serena (bueno quizá un poquito)**

**Alex Aome Moon: gracias por tus palabras, y te lo juro no es mi intención que te de algo, solo trato de poner un poquito de suspenso a mis finales.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON NO SE ANIMAN A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR FAVOR DIGANME ALGO QUE SUS PALABRAS SON LAS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**MUCHOS BESITOS Y SALUDOTES**

**USAKO**


	13. Chapter 13 SORPRESAS Y MAS SORPRESAS

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, por favor dejen sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 13**

**SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS**

En el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos, un grupo de chicos esperaba el llamado para abordar su vuelo, aunque uno de ellos estaba distraído.

George: Hola, Darien, Darien, tierra llamando a Darien

Darien: disculpa, no te estaba escuchando, estaba distraído

George: si claro, no me había dado cuenta

Darien: vamos George no te burles, ¿que me estabas diciendo?

George: bueno, que tienes que mostrarme muchas cosas de tu ciudad, eso si te dejan tiempo libre después de las conferencias – dice en un tono un poco burlón

Darien: claro que si, solo si dejas de burlarte, además mi princesa va a estar trabajando y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo libre.

En ese momento hacen el llamado para abordar el vuelo "pronto mi amor, muy pronto voy a poder abrazarte" piensa Darien mientras avanza hacia el avión

Mientras tanto en Japón, nuestra querida rubia, estaba terminando de preparar todas sus cosas para el día siguiente pues tendría demasiado trabajo, había pedido permiso en la escuela y así lograría puntos extras, puesto el profesor había sido invitado para verificar como se desenvolvía su alumna.

Serena: vaya hoy si que termine agotada, y mañana comienza lo mejor, estoy segura que será más agotador – se decía mientras se quedaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarse, tomo el teléfono, pidió su desayuno y se dirigió a tomar un baño cuando salió miro hacia el sillón donde había dejado su ropa la noche anterior y sonrió, admiro el elegante traje sastre que tenía enfrente, color azul cielo como sus ojos, la falda le llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, el saco le ajustaba a su cuerpo, la blusa era blanca y para completar sus zapatillas blancas, Serena se había quedado impresionada cuando le habían entregado sus uniformes para el trabajo, no podía creerlo, más bien creía que estaba soñando.

Se repuso un poco cuando tocaron la puerta, era su desayuno, se sentó y comenzó a comer, al terminar comenzó a arreglarse, decidió que era tiempo de un cambio así que deshizo sus ya clásicas coletas y decidió por recogerse todo el cabello en una sola y sencilla cola de caballo, se maquillo ligeramente y se miro al espejo lista para comenzar sus labores, era muy temprano todavía pero quería asegurarse que todo estaba en orden porque tendría un día muy atareado.

En su oficina, Akari estaba terminando de asignar las ultimas habitaciones para los huéspedes de la convención, ya que el día anterior habían asignado a quienes iban a recogerlos al aeropuerto, Serena, estaba a cargo de recoger varios grupos junto con otros compañeros, pero aun no le decían exactamente a quienes, justo en ese momento, Serena iba entrando a la oficina "¿se puede?" pregunto

Akari: claro Serena, de hecho te estaba esperando

Serena: ¿sucede algo?

Akari: no te preocupes solo es para entregarte esto, es la lista de los grupos que vas a recoger hoy en el aeropuerto, llevaran varias camionetas para ir, y cuando lleguen recuerda irlos instalando en sus respectivas habitaciones

Serena: claro Akari, entonces me retiro para verificar que todo esté listo.

Las horas pasaron mientras todo quedaba listo, Serena se preparaba para ir al aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto en un avión.

George: bueno, Darien y ¿Dónde te quedaras? En el hotel o en tu departamento

Darien: supongo que en el hotel será mas cómodo para las conferencias no sabemos a qué hora comiencen.

En ese momento les piden que se preparen ya que el avión está a punto de aterrizar, mientras en las salas de espera, Serena daba las últimas instrucciones para recibir a los grupos.

Minutos después, anunciaban los vuelos donde llegaban los grupos que estaba esperando Serena, entre ellos el grupo de Darien, aunque ella no sabía que él iba a llegar

Mientras el avión donde llegaba Darien aterrizaba, Serena comenzaba a recibir a los otros dos grupos de los cuales estaba encargada, ya los había instalado en las camionetas para que estuvieran cómodos mientras recibía al último grupo que esperaban

Terminando de bajar del avión, todos los chicos buscaron su equipaje, mientras buscaban a quien los llevaría al hotel. Muy cerca de allí se encontraba un chico con un letrero con el nombre de la Universidad de Nueva York, los chicos se acercaron, saludaron y se les indico que los estaban esperando para llevarlos al hotel.

"Bueno Chiba, desde ahora tu nos vas a tener que llevar a recorrer tu ciudad ¿o vas a encerrarte a estudiar como es tu costumbre?" le decía burlon uno de sus compañeros

Darien: bueno Bill, si tenemos tiempo claro que te llevare a donde tu quieras

Bill: (viendo hacia donde los llevaban) wow, ya vieron esa belleza (sin saber que era Serena), de verdad si no fuera porque tengo que terminar los estudios me quedaba aquí, se nota que hay muchas bellezas – les dice a todos sus compañeros

Darien: vamos Bill, no vayas a comenzar de conquistador

En ese momento el chico que los guiaba se dirige a Serena, que esta mirando que todo este en orden "Sra. Chiba" le dice

Serena: Yumi, te he dicho que solo me llames Serena – voltea hacia el grupo, y mira de frente al grupo.

Bill: wow, vaya si que es hermosa

Darien: (muy sorprendido) ¿serena? ¿princesa?

Serena: ¡Darien!

Ambos se abrazan ante el asombro de todos los presentes, Darien toma su rostro con ambas manos y le da un tierno beso, ante todos los presentes, la levanta y la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo

Darien: ¡como te extrañe! Princesa

Serena: yo también te extrañe mucho, amor

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, espero sus comentarios (se aceptan tomatazos, aplausos y felicitciones) **

**Serena y Darien 4ever: cuando me diste la idea me encanto, y en honor a ti la hice qué bueno que te guste**

**Yesqui2000: Bueno, Sere aparte de ser distraída ha estado muy ocupada con sus obligaciones, hay que comprenderla**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: bueno espero que el resultado de este capítulo te guste**

**Naiara1254: Espero que pueda seguir dando sorpresas**

**Inmamirnada1: gracias, que bueno que te guste**

**Nai SD: disculpa de verdad, es que mi cabeza como que anda en otro mundo, pero estoy fascinada que te guste mi historia, espero que este capítulo también te guste**

**Liasagitary: bueno creo que Darien es el amor platónico de muchas, pero también me agrada mucho que compartamos el gusto por la lectura**

**Marsromina: gracias por tu sugerencia espero que te guste como quedo este capitulo**

**Mayra Saverio: espero que este capítulo también te hay gustado**

**Vere Canedo: Gracias me encanta que les guste mi historia y disculpa por dejarte frustrada con la continuación de los capítulos**

**Alex Aome Moon: gracias por tus palabras, me alientan a seguir**

**Adileyne: gracias por leer mi historia, agradezco tus palabras**


	14. Chapter 14 SORPRESAS PARA DARIEN

**Les agradezco a quienes leen mi historia, a quienes me dejan sus comentarios y a quienes no se animan pero siguen esta sencilla historia**

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 14**

**SORPRESAS PARA DARIEN**

Darien: (muy sorprendido) ¿serena? ¿Princesa?

Serena: ¡Darien!

Ambos se abrazan ante el asombro de todos los presentes, Darien toma su rostro con ambas manos y le da un tierno beso, frente a todos, la levanta y la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo

Darien: ¡como te extrañe! Princesa

Serena: yo también te extrañe mucho, amor

Frente a ellos un grupo de chicos no salía de su asombro

George: oye Darien, presenta no?

Bill: claro, ya dinos quien es esta hermosura

Darien: (un poco molesto por el comentario de Bill y tomando a Serena por la cintura) chicos, les presento a Serena Chiba, mi esposa

Ambos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos no sabían que decir "yo, bueno yo, discúlpame Darien, no sabía que es tu esposa" dijo muy apenado Bill

Darien: no te preocupes, Bill, todo está bien

George: vaya, sí que es hermosa tu esposa Darien

Serena se sentía apenada por lo que le habían dicho, "bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, debemos instalarlos en el hotel" les dijo tranquilamente "Darien, hablaremos después, ¿te parece? Ahora estoy en horas de trabajo y no lo creo conveniente" le dijo Serena al oído

Darien solo asintió con la cabeza, el sabia que la vería durante la convención, pero al verla tan hermosa no pudo evitar lo que había hecho, aunque esperaba que su comportamiento no le trajera problemas a su princesa.

El transcurso hacia el hotel fue rápido, Serena estaba pensativa con respecto a lo sucedido en el aeropuerto, pero pronto se repuso recordando que tenia aun muchas cosas que hacer al llegar al hotel, tenía que instalar a los jóvenes en sus respectivas habitaciones y terminar de arreglar todo lo que hacía falta para el siguiente día que comenzaban las conferencias, sin darse cuenta, estaban frente a las puertas del hotel

Yumi: Serena, ya llegamos

Serena: gracias Yumi podrías llamar a los chicos para que nos ayuden con las maletas de los jóvenes – dijo mirando hacia los estudiantes que ya estaban bajando de las camionetas

Yumi se retiro mientras todos entraban al lobby del hotel, uno a uno fueron recogiendo las llaves de sus habitaciones, hasta que el final, solo quedaban los amigos de Darien y el mismo. En ese momento el Sr. Nishimura se acerco a Serena "Serena"

Serena: Sr. Nishimura ¿sucede algo?

Ichiro Nishimura: lo que pasa es que Akari se sintió mal y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital

Serena: ¿tan mal esta?

Ichiro: bueno, tendrá que quedarse unos días hospitalizada, así que, tendrá que hacerse cargo de todo mientras ella regresa, ¿cree que pueda hacerlo?

Serena: claro Sr. Nishimura, no hay ningún problema, de hecho solo hay que supervisar, Akari dejo todo listo.

Ichiro: muy bien Serena, le recuerdo que dentro de unas horas llega el profesor Shigeki, para revisar su trabajo.

Serena: no hay problema

Darien se había acercado a Serena al escuchar su conversación con el Sr. Nishimura, estaba orgulloso, su princesa lucia muy segura de poder realizar todo lo que le pedían, no había podido hablar con ella en el camino del aeropuerto al hotel, así que necesitaba hacerlo, quería aclarar muchas dudas que tuvo desde que la vio

Ichiro: Bueno Serena, le dejo, tenemos mucho que arreglar – iba a retirarse cuando

Darien: Serena, ¿podemos hablar?

Serena: claro, solo permíteme un segundo; Sr. Nishimura

Ichiro: dígame Serena

Serena: permítame presentarle a mi esposo el Dr. Darien Chiba, está aquí para la convención, viene desde la Universidad de Nueva York.

Darien: mucho gusto Sr. Nishimura

Ichiro: mucho gusto Dr. Chiba, déjeme decirle que es usted muy afortunado, su esposa además de ser hermosa, es muy talentosa en pocos días ha logrado mucho.

Darien: muchas gracias, me siento muy orgulloso de ella – volteo a ver a Serena, quien estaba muy sonrojada

Ichiro: si me disculpan, me retiro, Serena queda a cargo

Serena: no se preocupe Sr. Nishimura todo estará bien

El Sr. Nishimura se retiro dejando a nuestra querida pareja sumida en un mar de pensamientos "Darien, creo que deberías ir a recoger la llave de tu habitación ¿Por qué te quedaras aquí en el hotel verdad?"

Darien: si, princesa, será mas cómodo para asistir a las conferencias

Serena: está bien, te dejo, tengo que supervisar unas cosas, te llamo a tu habitación te parece?

Darien: claro amor, no te distraigo

Serena iba a retirarse, cuando Darien le llamo "Serena…"

Serena: si Darien

Darien: estoy orgulloso de ti

Serena sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, después se fue a la oficina donde tenía que supervisar todo. Darien fue a recoger su llave

Recepcionista: su nombre por favor

Darien: Chiba, Darien Chiba

Recepcionista: aquí tiene, perdone, ¿es usted familiar de Serena?

Darien: si es mi esposa

Recepcionista: lo siento Sr. Chiba, si gusta puedo cambiarle de habitación para que este con su esposa.

Darien: ¿ella se está quedando aquí?

Recepcionista: si, disculpe ¿no lo sabía?

Darien: perdón, lo siento, entonces podría cambiarme de habitación.

Recepcionista: claro, aquí tiene la llave.

Darien toma la llave y va hacia la habitación, al entrar nota sobre el buro una fotografía, la toma y mientras la observa, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, es una de las fotos de su boda, realmente se sorprende al mirarla nota el brillo en los ojos de Serena, deja la foto en su lugar y se dispone a tomar un baño, arregla su ropa en el closet de la habitación junto a la de su princesa, tomo su baño, se arreglo y salió a comer algo, se fue hacia la cafetería cuando se encontró con George: "vaya Darien, a donde vas?"

Darien: Voy a comer algo ¿me acompañas?

George: claro, le aviso a Bill y nos vamos

En ese momento, "hola chicos" ¿hacia dónde van?

Darien: vaya, vamos a comer algo ¿vienes?

Bill: claro vamos pero Darien ya quelas conferencias comienzan mañana ¿Por qué no nos llevas a algún restauran?

Darien: bueno tenía pensado ir a la cafetería de un amigo

George: pues vamos no se diga más

Bill: bueno, Darien, creo que, creo que te debo una disculpa por mi actitud en el aeropuerto, yo no sabía que la muchacha es tu esposa.

Darien: no te preocupes, pero vámonos o nos moriremos de hambre aquí

Los tres chicos salieron y tomaron rumbo al Crown, una vez que iban entrando "Darien, que gusto verte" se escucho la voz de Mina

Darien: hola mina, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mina: pues aquí trabajo, después de que entro Serena, el lugar es más popular, y ahora las chicas y yo trabajamos aquí, pero dime ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? Vienes muy bien acompañado.

Mientras Bill y George se sonrojaban ante lo que Mina había dicho, Darien solo sonrió, "bueno Mina, ellos son mis compañeros Bill y George también vienen a la convención de medicina en el hotel donde trabaja Serena"

Mina: de verdad? Dime como esta ella?

Darien: cómo? Acaso no has platicado con ella?

Mina: no Darien, solo nos hemos visto una vez desde que ella entro allí a trabajar cuando la llamamos, casi no la localizamos, ha estado muy ocupada según su mama.

Darien: no te preocupes creo que después de unos días volverán a saber de ella, ha estado muy ocupada con la convención, y supongo que por eso no se ha comunicado con ustedes

Mina: bueno Darien te dejo en un momento vengo a tomarles su orden, voy a avisarle a Andrew que estas aquí, le va a dar mucho gusto verte.

Bill: vaya Darien, sí que te rodeabas de mujeres hermosas, esta señorita es bellísima, aunque no como tu esposa

Darien: Bill – le dice un poco molesto – por favor, aquí solo digan que es Serena, nadie sabe que nos casamos

George: pero porque?

Bill: si amigo, que pasa? Porque nadie lo sabe?

Darien: luego les platico, pero háganme ese favor

George y Bill: está bien

"Darien, amigo que gusto verte"

Darien: Andrew como estas?

Mina: dime Darien, que quieres que les traiga?

Darien: bueno Mina lo dejo a tu gusto, mis amigos y yo venimos a tomar un café, para regresar temprano al hotel.

Mina: está bien voy a traerles también unos pasteles, Lita los trajo hace un rato.

Darien: perfecto, los pasteles de Lita son deliciosos, verán chicos les gustaran mucho

Andrew: bueno Darien, pensé que estabas en Estados Unidos ¿Qué paso? Vas a tener problemas con Serena si te ve por acá.

Darien: de hecho Andrew, ya la vi

Andrew: ¿Cómo?

Suena nuevamente la campanilla de entrada y los cuatro chicos voltean al escuchar un grito de alegría por parte de Mina….

**Bueno amigas, les dejo este capítulo, pidiendo una gran disculpa, la verdad tuve un ligero bloqueo mental y ya no sabía que escribir (estaba a punto de darme de golpes en la pared) la verdad no quiero decepcionarlas, así que les acepto los tomatazos gustosa**

**Quiero agradecerles, la verdad no creí que gustara tanto mi historia (como es la primera que escribo) la verdad quedo sorprendida de todos los bellos comentarios que me escriben son mi motor para continuar escribiendo, espero que les siga gustando**

**Mayilu: siento lo cortito del capítulo, pero la verdad como dije he tenido pequeños bloqueos de inspiración**

**Vere Canedo: Bueno para que sepan todavía los voy a dejar en duda unos dos o tres capítulos, espero logar mantener el suspenso**

**Conyta Bombon: espero que te guste la sorpresa que se llevara Serena el próximo capitulo**

**Yesqui2000: bueno lo del cambio de look, lo voy a dejar para el próximo capítulo ya que lo dedicare a que ellos estén solitos**

**Francesca: muchas gracias por tus palabras, estoy encantada de que te guste mi historia**

**Nai SD: gracias espero que este capítulo también te guste**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: bueno creo que Darien más que celoso está orgulloso de su princesa**

**Naiara1254: espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Marsromina: espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Alex Aome Moon: espero que también te guste este capitulo**

**Adileyne: gracias por tus palabras espero que también te guste este capitulo**

**Mayra Saverio: gracias por tu comentario, creo que Bill queria desaparecer en ese momento**

**Inmamiranda1: aquí tienes el capitulo, espero tu comentario**

**Serena y Darien 4ever: lamento dejarte colgada, pero me encanta el suspenso**

**Liasagitary: después de todo tenían 2 meses sin verse por eso la emoción**

**Bunny12: no me gusta hacer los capítulos muy largos para hacer crecer el suspenso**

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos**

**USAKO**


	15. Chapter 15 ACLARANDO DUDAS

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 15**

**ACLARANDO DUDAS**

Andrew: bueno Darien, pensé que estabas en Estados Unidos ¿Qué paso? Vas a tener problemas con Serena si te ve por acá.

Darien: de hecho Andrew, ya la vi

Andrew: ¿Cómo?

Suena nuevamente la campanilla de entrada y los cuatro chicos voltean al escuchar un grito de alegría por parte de Mina "Serena, Serena, amiga que gusto verte" grita mientras corre a abrazar a su amiga

Serena: Mina, también me da gusto verte, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada, pero tome un tiempo para venir a comer uno de los ricos pasteles de Lita

Mina: bueno hoy ha sido día de sorpresas

Serena: ¿sorpresas?

Mina: si mira – y le señala la mesa donde se encuentra Darien y sus amigos – anda vamos seguro que no sabias que regreso.

Serena: ¿te ha dicho algo?

Mina: no, como ves tenemos bastantes clientes y Rei no ha llegado, no he podido platicar con Darien.

Serena: lo siento Mina, no puedo quedarme, tengo un poco de prisa y tengo que irme, puedes ponerme un pastel para llevar

Mina: (un tanto desconcertada con la actitud de su amiga) está bien Serena, en un momento vuelvo, les llevo esto a los chicos y regreso.

En la mesa donde esta Darien

Mina: les dejo sus pedidos chicos, tengo que ir a atender a Serena

Darien: te dijo algo Mina, porque no quiso venir para acá

Mina: dice que tiene prisa, la note un poco rara

Darien: quizá esta molesta conmigo – dice un poco triste

Mina: contigo ¿pero porque? Seguramente es porque tiene mucho trabajo, no lo creen?

Darien: bueno ya hablare con ella después.

Andrew: Darien ¿crees que este molesta porque regresaste?

Darien: no lo sé Andrew, seguramente es porque no le avise que vendría, estuve sin contestarle sus llamadas durante un poco más de una semana

Andrew: ay amigo, que te puedo decir, conoces a las chicas, y seguramente Serena pensó otras cosas

Darien: no lo sé, me gustaría saber que le pasa, cuando la vi en el aeropuerto, no parecía molesta, incluso me presento con su jefe.

Andrew: y dime ¿vas a regresar a Estados Unidos? O regresas para quedarte?

Darien: Andrew, sabes bien que si me quedo Serena es capaz de terminar conmigo, además si se me ocurriera hacerlo se molestaría mucho conmigo, y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Serena ya había salido del Crown, e iba camino al hotel en su cabeza daban vuelta muchas cosas, el porqué Darien no le había avisado sobre su viaje a Tokio, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas, aunque también estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo reaccionaría Darien al saber que allá se estaba quedando en el hotel, tenía muchas dudas en su mente, y tantas cosas que resolver sobre la convención, que en cuanto llego a la oficina, trato de concentrarse en el trabajo, al final del día, solucionaría todo lo demás, sabía que debía concentrarse y lo logro.

Darien por su parte, también estaba muy confundido no sabia que pensar sobre la actitud de su princesa, en el aeropuerto, ella se veía feliz, pero cuando llegaron al hotel, se notaba muy seria, además la pregunta que le tenía dando más vueltas a su cabeza, era el porqué Serena se estaba hospedando en el hotel, tenía tantas dudas, que solo trato de tranquilizarse para poder hablar con ella, así con ese pensamiento llego hasta la habitación que a partir de esa noche compartiría con ella, una vez dentro solo se recostó en la cama y encendió el televisor para esperar a su princesa.

Serena estaba agotada, todos los acontecimientos de ese día habían pasado tan rápido, que no le habían dado tiempo de descansar y pensar en lo que pasaba, había terminado un poco tarde con todo su trabajo, pero había quedado satisfecha al saber que su profesor, estaba muy complacido con su desempeño. Camino a su habitación, iba pensando en buscar a Darien, pero había olvidado preguntar el numero de habitación que le habían asignado "bueno es tarde, seguramente esta durmiendo, mañana lo buscare antes de la conferencia, para hablar con el" fue su pensamiento, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Al abrirla, se dio cuenta que el televisor estaba encendido, y se asusto, ya que ella había estado fuera todo el día imposible que alguien hubiese entrado. Asustada camino lentamente y encendió la luz, al acercarse a la cama vio que alguien estaba acostado, sin darse cuenta de quién era, se acerco y noto que estaba dormido, lo movió levemente para despertarlo "¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto un poco asustada

"Vaya Sra. Chiba, acaso ya no recuerda a su esposo?"

Serena: Darien, por dios, que susto me has dado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darien: bueno como es la habitación de mi esposa, me dijeron que podía quedarme aquí, tienes algún inconveniente? Porque podría irme al departamento

Serena: sabes bien que no tengo ningún inconveniente, lo que sucede es que me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí, creí que… que te habían asignado otra habitación.

Darien: lo que pasa es que al saber mi apellido me preguntaron si era algún familiar tuyo, y como dije que era tu esposo, me dieron la llave de tu habitación, pero ahora dime tu ¿Por qué estas en el hotel y no en tu casa? Princesa, sucedió algo para que estés aquí y no con tus papas

Serena: no te preocupes Darien, todo está bien, solo estoy aquí mientras dura la convención, así puedo estar más cerca de mi trabajo y en días como hoy que termino muy tarde, puedo quedarme sin correr riesgos en la calle. Y tú ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

Darien: bueno princesa, quise darte una sorpresa, pero creo que el mas sorprendido fui yo porque estoy asombrado con tu cambio, te ves… simplemente hermosa tanto que no puedo dejar de admirarte

Serena: Darien, por favor vas a hacer que me apene, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar, que no se si tengamos tiempo suficiente para decirnos todo.

Darien: lo tendremos, amor, pero ahora, debes descansar, te ves agotada

Serena entro al baño de la habitación y se cambio su ropa por su pijama, al salir dejo lista su ropa para el día siguiente y se acostó dispuesta a dormir, Darien se acerco a ella, la abrazo "te extrañe tanto princesa, no sabes las veces que quise regresar" le susurro al oído

Serena: yo también te he extrañado, amor, y sobre todo estos días que no respondías a mis llamadas y mis mensajes.

Darien: perdóname amor, es solo que quería darte una sorpresa y si respondía a tus llamadas, no soportaría las ganas de decirte que vendría y podría abrazarte como tanto lo extrañaba, y quien me iba decir que mi bella esposa iría a recibirme al aeropuerto y que dormiría con ella las noches que voy a estar aquí, pero si por mi fuera, me quedaría y no regresaría

Serena: sabes qué pasaría si hicieras eso ¿verdad? – Darien solo asintió – amor, quiero que cumplas tu sueño

Darien: está bien, pero por ahora solo pensemos que estamos juntos sin razones para separarnos, no al menos esta noche, quiero dormir contigo, quiero sentirte conmigo toda la noche, quiero … -pero no termino de decirlo porque unos cálidos labios sellaron su boca con un beso, un beso que ambos añoraban

Poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, en ese momento, solo eran dos personas que se amaban, dos almas que se extrañaban mutuamente, sus cuerpos exigían mayor cercanía y sus corazones les pedían a gritos sentirse, unirse, amarse, y entonces después de todo el tiempo lejos volvieron a amarse, seguros de que el tiempo lejos solo los hacía amarse cada vez más, algo que solo el verdadero amor es capaz de sentir, y ellos lo sintieron, sintieron la necesidad de amarse como otras veces lo habían hecho y así se fueron quedando dormidos en brazos de la persona amada, mientras en sus corazones no cabía la dicha de su unión, de su amor.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, Darien se despertó para alistarse y asistir a la conferencia, busco entre sus brazos a su amada pero solo encontró un vacio, ella no estaba …

**Lamento la tardanza, pero este malvado bloqueo mental sigue haciendo de las suyas, pero creo que voy a lograrlo, por ahora solo espero que les guste este capítulo, sin embargo, estoy preparada para los tomatazos, sean sinceras no voy a molestarme**

**Niara 1254: amiga muchas gracias por tus palabras**

**Adileyne: espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, espero que te siga gustando**

**Vere Canedo: de pasión falta un poquito todavía, espero que te guste**

**Yesqui2000: sobre la responsabilidad de Serena, espero haberla hecho madurar lo suficiente, y las noches de pasión aquí una de ellas**

**Alex Aome Moon: espero que te siga gustando**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: vaya amiga, creo que voy aclarando dudas aunque en el próximo capítulo, surgirán otras**

**Princessqueen: espero haber aclarado tu duda, por favor no olvides dejar tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia, espero poder seguir siendo de tu agrado**

**Marsromina: amiga hago mi mejor esfuerzo, espero te siga gustando**

**Inmamiranda1: espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y que te siga gustando**

**Serena y Darien 4ever: lo siento, no quiero ser mala, pero siento que de este modo les gusta más la historia**

**Nai SD: el orgullo de Darien por su princesa seguirá creciendo en el próximo capitulo**

**Analang: gracias por tu comentario, espero te siga gustando**

**Conyta Bombon: espero mantener el suspenso de la noticia de la boda unos dos capítulos más, pero espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

**Samantha13: gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Cris: espero que te guste este capítulo, disculpa por dejarte en ascuas**

**Liasagitary: lamento la tardanza, pero el bloqueo mental insiste en no alejarse de mi cabeza, pero estoy tratando de alejarlo**

**TsukihimePrincess: espero haber aclarado tu duda, gracias por dejar tu comentario**

**Amigas MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES**

**USAKO**


	16. Chapter 16 EL TIEMPO PASA VOLANDO

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL TIEMPO PASA VOLANDO**

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, Darien se despertó para alistarse y asistir a la conferencia, busco entre sus brazos a su amada pero solo encontró un vacio, ella no estaba. Se levanto rápidamente pensando que estaba en el baño, pero se dio cuenta que la ropa que ella había preparado ya no estaba. Se sintió muy extraño, no sabia porque Serena se había ido sin siquiera avisarle, mientras pensaba esto se dio cuenta de que en la mesita de la habitación estaba una charola con una hermosa rosa blanca y una nota

AMOR, DISCULPAME POR IRME SIN AVISARTE PERO ERA DEMASIADO TEMPRANO Y NO QUISE DESPERTARTE, TE VES TAN LINDO DORMIDO.

TE PEDI TU DESAYUNO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES Y NOS VEMOS POR LA NOCHE

TE AMO SERENA

Darien: yo también te amo, mi princesa – suspiro y levanto la tapa de la charola para tomar su desayuno, se preparo para ir a la conferencia que comenzaba dentro de poco.

Mientras tanto, Serena estaba apresurada quería tener todo listo para no preocuparse, así mientras trabajaba no se dio cuenta de una mirada que la veía con orgullo "Solo llevo dos meses fuera y ella ha madurado tanto, es imposible ignorar que con el tiempo más la amo"

El momento de la inauguración de la convención llego, Darien miro de lejos a Serena, ella también alcanzo a verlo y le mando un beso, después se perdieron de vista, todo marcho muy bien, cuando habían terminado las conferencias de ese día, y Serena estaba terminando de arreglar varios asuntos pendientes para el día siguiente, mientras se dirigía a la oficina alcanza a ver a Darien junto con sus amigos, "Bueno chicos, los dejo las conferencias estuvieron muy agotadoras, quiero irme a descansar un poco antes de que sea de noche" les decía Darien.

George: vaya y yo que creí que nos llevarías a conocer la ciudad de noche

Bill: anda, tú nos dijiste que nos llevarías o acaso ya te arrepentiste?

Darien: como creen, bueno, vamos a descansar un poco y nos reunimos en el lobby, yo les llamo para avisarles, les parece?

George: bueno solo porque ahora tienes que avisarle a tu esposa

Bill: (riendo) bueno se escucha gracioso, Darien pidiendo permiso

George: bueno es solo una broma Darien, no vayas a molestarte, creo que lo que menos quieres es salir del hotel, con su esposa aquí, pues…

Darien: vamos chicos, no hagan ese tipo de bromas, ella está trabajando, está muy ocupada, y si siguen molestando me quedare y no saldremos

Bill: lo siento Darien, es que con una esposa tan guapa yo la verdad, no saldría del hotel

Darien sintió algo de molestia por las palabras de Bill, pero como siempre supo mantener la calma "bueno chicos les llamo cuando vayamos a salir" les dijo y se fue hacia su habitación, "vaya, parece que mi princesa tiene muchos admiradores" pensaba, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la habitación, "diga" respondió

"por favor con el Dr. Chiba"

Darien: el habla, dígame"

"dígame doctor, ¿saldrá usted a algún lado esta noche?"

Darien: (sonriendo) pues la verdad, no tendría por qué darle explicaciones a alguien que solo llama y no da su nombre

"De verdad, doctor lo siento mucho, pero mi nombre no puedo dárselo"

Darien: a si ¿Por qué?

"porque no decido si darle mi apellido de soltera o de casada"

Darien: vaya, espero que no tenga problemas con su esposo

"claro que no, es un hombre bastante comprensivo"

Darien: vaya, pues en ese caso le hago una invitación para esta noche, le parece ¿Sra. Chiba?

Serena: ay amor, disculpa pero no pude evitarlo, dime tienes planes para esta noche?

Darien: pues los chicos quieren que los lleve a conocer la ciudad, aunque la verdad preferiría esperarte en la habitación

Serena: amor, por mi no te preocupes, todavía tengo bastante trabajo, así que vete a divertir con tus amigos, y nos vemos cuando llegues

Darien: está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, porque la verdad, yo no tengo muchos ánimos de salir a divertirme, mientras tu estas trabajando

Serena: amor, tengo que terminar esto pero no te preocupes por mi nos vemos, si tengo que trabajar, cuídate y diviértete, te lo mereces

Darien: está bien princesa, no vayas a terminar muy tarde, para que descanses bien

Serena: lo prometo amor, nos vemos – y termino su llamada

Cada vez que la escuchaba se sentía mucho más orgulloso de ella, en verdad ella había logrado su promesa, logro ser la número uno al poco tiempo de haber comenzado su carrera, obteniendo un trabajo envidiable, y sobre todo logro hacer sentir orgulloso a su príncipe

Darien por su parte, también había logrado mucho, era el primero de su clase y quería ser el orgullo de su princesa, ese día se dio cuenta de lo mucho que admiraba a su princesa y se lo demostraría, haría que se sintiera orgullosa de él se empeñaría en sus estudios para lograrlo, avanzaría en todo para estar muy pronto de regreso definitivamente.

Esa noche cuando llego vio a su amada dormir tranquilamente, solo le dio un tierno beso y se dispuso a cambiarse para dormir.

"Creí que llegarías más tarde"

Darien: amor, creí que estabas dormida, discúlpame, no quise despertarte

Serena: no te preocupes tiene poco que llegue, también te esperaba

Darien: deberías estar descansando has tenido mucho trabajo y todavía te faltan varios días de mucho trabajo, espero que no vayas a enfermarte por esto.

Serena: no te preocupes, tendré unos días libres después de la convención, el señor Nishimura, me dará una semana de descanso

Darien: yo también tendré unos días libres, podría quedarme y pasarlos contigo

Serena: suena maravilloso

Darien: pues no se diga mas, princesa, me quedare dos días después de la convención y después regresare a Estados Unidos, quiero pasar unos días contigo.

Darien se recostó a su lado y la abrazo "buenas noches princesa" y le dio un beso, Serena correspondió el beso, beso que fueron profundizando hasta que volvieron a entregarse al amor, sus cuerpos lo estaban pidiendo a gritos, ambos se necesitaban, necesitaban el refugio de sus brazos y caricias, donde nadie solo ellos existían.

Así pasaron los días y mientras Serena trabajaba, Darien asistía a las conferencias, así llego el día de la clausura de la convención, todos agradecieron de manera muy especial a los organizadores del evento, sobre todo a Serena, mientras un joven no la perdía de vista muchos otros se acercaban para invitarla a salir esa noche ella solo los evadía mostrándoles sus anillos de compromiso y de boda, así los chicos se iban, mirando como Darien se acercaba a ella y le tomaba su mano

"oye chiba, ¿Qué no sabes que es casada?" le decía un joven rubio

Darien: claro que lo sé, mira –señalando su anillo

Todos se quedaron asombrados, Serena solo se sonrojo mucho, y tomo el brazo de Darien, quien la llevo a cenar "Princesa, has estado muy callada, ¿Qué sucede?

Serena: solo recordé que dentro de tres días volverás a irte, y volveremos a separarnos

Darien: lo sé y de verdad lo siento mucho, pero en estos días me he dado cuenta que tengo que esforzarme mucho para que tu estés orgullosa de mi

Serena: yo siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, solo espero que yo no te haya decepcionado.

Darien: cómo puedes pensar eso, en estos días he visto tu esfuerzo, como has logrado ser la mejor y lograras mas te lo puedo asegurar y desde ahora te todo nuestro esfuerzo dará frutos, veras que el tiempo que estemos lejos se irá muy rápido, y cuando nos demos cuenta faltara muy poco para regresar y estar por siempre a tu lado

Serena: de verdad eso crees amor

Darien: estoy seguro

Serena: entonces disfrutemos de estos días que tenemos para nosotros, yo tengo que regresar mañana a casa de mis papas.

Darien: está bien, yo también mañana dejo el hotel, y me voy al departamento

Así pasaron los días, y ambos pasearon, fueron al Crown, donde las chicas y Andrew los saludaron, y ante ellos miraron el cambio que habían tenido sus amigos, Darien, que muchas veces consideraron como un tempano de hielo, ahora se portaba muy cariñoso con Serena, mientras ella, se comportaba como toda una dama dejando atrás a la niña, la cual solo surgía en los momentos íntimos que pasaba con Darien.

El día de la despedida llego pero esta vez, se sentían tranquilos, no había razones para llorar, en cambio, tenían muchas razones para seguir ya que sabían que darían todo de sí mismos para estar con la persona amada, "voy a extrañarte, pero sé que el tiempo pasa volando y pronto volveremos a estar juntos" le dijo Serena, dándole un tierno beso a manera de despedida.

"pronto princesa, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez" le dijo Darien y partió hacia el avión que lo llevaría lejos de su princesa otra vez, pero ahora en su corazón no había tristeza, al contrario, lo que sentían era una paz inmensa.

Y como ellos mismos lo habían dicho, el tiempo paso volando, ya había pasado un mes y medio desde la partida de Darien, Serena se sentía muy feliz en su trabajo, en la universidad era la primera de la clase, aunque a veces no asistía por eventos que realizaban en el hotel, de hecho en muchas ocasiones había tenido que resolver muchos problemas ella sola, cosa que había hecho muy bien ganándose el reconocimiento de los mismos Sres. Nishimura

Cierta tarde después de un agotador día, Serena estaba terminando de revisar algunos documentos:"bueno, debemos revisar la entrega de los reconocimientos que se harán en ese evento" le decía a Akari

Akari: claro Serena te encargo ese asunto.

Serena: no te preocupes lo reviso mañana antes de llegar aquí – y se levanto para salir de la oficina, cuando de repente …

**Disculpen de verdad, sé que me tardo pero a veces me bloqueo de tal forma que busco inspiración en algún lado, espero que les guste este capítulo, recuerden acepto todo tipo de comentarios**

**Marsromina: aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo espero tu comentario**

**Mayra saverio: perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí tienes**

**Nai SD: creo que no usaron protección, ya veremos que pasa**

**Inmamiranda1: espero me perdones por la tardanza, pero aquí lo tienen espero comentario**

**Analang: espero que te guste**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: amiga soy sincera a veces creo que me paso de miel en los capítulos, pero espero que no sea tanto**

**Luna p-27: espera que Serena cambiara más**

**Alex Aome Moon: espero que te siga gustando, espero tu comentario**

**Adileyne: espero que te guste, no olvides dejar tu comentario**

**Conyta Bonbom: espero que te guste, creo que no fue sahory, pero los celos esta vez los sintió Darien**

**Naiara1254: espero que este capitulo también te guste**

**Yesqui2000: espero que te guste, no olvides dejar tu comentario**

**Princessqueen: muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo también te guste**

**Vere canedo: espero tu comentario y que también te guste este capitulo**

**Amigas MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS y gracias también a quien lee pero no deja comentario, anímense me levantan los ánimos para seguir escribiendo**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES**

**USAKO**


	17. Chapter 17 SUCESOS INESPERADOS

**Quiero agradecerle a todos los que leen esta historia, gracias por los 200 reviews que me han dejado y a quienes no se han animado a escribir, también les agradezco mucho y quiero comentarles que esta historia pronto llegara a su final**

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 17**

**SUCESOS INESPERADOS**

Cierta tarde después de un agotador día, Serena estaba terminando de revisar algunos documentos:"bueno, debemos revisar la entrega de los reconocimientos que se harán en ese evento" le decía a Akari

Akari: claro Serena te encargo ese asunto.

Serena: no te preocupes lo reviso mañana antes de llegar aquí – y se levanto para salir de la oficina, cuando de repente, se sintió mareada, y vio todo negro ya no supo que paso, solo supo que despertó en la enfermería del hotel, Akari estaba a su lado "cielos ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Akari, ¿Dónde estoy?

Akari: bueno Serena, parece que no has comido como se debe, estas en la enfermería, te desmayaste antes de salir de la oficina y te trajimos para que te revisaran

Serena: pero estoy bien solo un poco cansada -

Akari: nada de eso Serena te quedaras aquí hasta que el medico nos indique que ya puedes retirarte

En ese momento, entra en la habitación el doctor "a ver Serena, te aviso que tomamos una muestra de sangre mientras dormías, mañana tengo los resultados y te dire que tienes, mientras tanto debes descansar y comer como se debe"

Serena: esta bien doctor, mañana vengo para saber el resultado – agradeció las atenciones y se retiro a su casa.

En el camino hacia su casa, Serena estaba muy pensativa, los últimos días, se había sentido mal, primero se había mareado, días antes había sentido nauseas, y ese dia se había desmayado, mientras caminaba, y seguía pensando en todo lo que pasaba, "¿sera que estoy? Oh, Dios, ¿que va a pasar ahora?" estaba confundida, pero dentro de ella estaba feliz, el solo hecho de imaginarse que Rini venia en camino, la hizo llenarse de ilusiones y planes pero si Darien lo sabia, querria regresar de inmediato, y sus sueños ¿Qué pasaría con los sueños de Darien? No, no podía hacerle eso.

Despues llego a su casa, ceno con su familia y se fue a su habitación, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sono su teléfono: "hola princesa ¿Cómo estas?"

Serena: estoy bien Darien, ¿Cómo estas tu?

Darien: ¿sucede algo? Te escucho extraña, ¿te has sentido bien?

Serena: de hecho, me he sentido un poco mal estos últimos días

Darien: me preocupas, ¿has ido al medico?

Serena: de hecho me hicieron unos estudios en el hotel, pero dice el doctor que seguramente se debe al cansancio, tenemos varios eventos en puerta y hemos trabajado un poco mas de la cuenta

Darien: princesa, prometiste que ibas a cuidarte

Serena: lo se, lo se, es solo que a veces el trabajo me consume, y entre el trabajo y la universidad…

Darien: princesa debo dejarte, pero mañana te llamo para saber que te dijo el medico, tengo que ir a mi clase, pero te llamare lo prometo, te amo

Serena: yo también te amo Darien.

Asi cortaron la llamada y Serena se recostó, pero no logro conciliar el sueño, estaba nerviosa, sabia que había muchas posibilidades pero de todas la mas probable era el embarazo, todos sus síntomas se lo indicaban, ya entrada la madrugada, logro dormir aunque fuera un poco, al levantarse volvió a sentirse mareada "no cabe duda, estos síntomas no me indican otra cosa"

Se fue a la universidad, estaba muy pensativa, aun asi logro concentrarse, mientras estuvo en clase, estuvo muy tranquila, pero camino al hotel, sintió nuevamente esa rara sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, aunque esta vez era una calida sensación y no una mala.

Akari: buenas tardes Serena, el doctor te ha estado buscando y el Sr. Nishimura, también, ve y buscalos

Serena: buenas tardes Akari, ah, y aquí tienes la información sobre los reconocimientos, ya esta todo listo en cuanto demos los datos restantes solo un dia mas y los entregan.

Akari: perfecto, era lo único que faltaba, pero ve con el doctor, y con el Sr. Nishimura, luego vienes y me cuentas si?

Serena: esta bien – y salió hacia la enfermería, una vez allí - ¿se puede?

Doctor: adelante, ah Serena, que bueno que vino.

Serena: digame doctor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál fue el resultado de mis estudios?

Doctor: pues déjeme decirle que tiene usted seis semanas de embarazo

Serena: seis semanas, eso quiere decir …

Doctor: disculpe no le entiendo…

Serena: perdone doctor, hablaba sola, ¿tiene alguna indicación?, es que el Sr. Nishimura también me llama

Doctor: claro, debido a su estado me vi en la obligación de avisarle a los Sres. Nishimura sobre los resultados de sus estudios, aquí tiene debe tomar estas vitaminas, cuidarse y alimentarse bien

Serena se despidió del doctor, y se dirigio a la oficina de presidencia, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que era lo que podía pasar, creía que iban a despedirla, y si eso ocurria, que pasaría con su embarazo, tendría que avisarle a Darien, en cuanto llego a la oficina: ¿se puede?

Sr. Ichiro: adelante Serena, la estaba esperando, tome asiento por favor

Serena: digame Sr. Nishimura, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Sr. Ichiro: el doctor nos informo sobre su estado, debo decirle que me sorprende mucho la noticia.

Serena solo se quedo callada, no sabia que iba a suceder.

Sr. Ichiro: no se apene, Serena, es muy normal en una mujer casada, si lo que le preocupa es su trabajo puedo asegurarle que no va a perderlo, al contrario, tiene usted su trabajo asegurado, de hecho también la mande llamar para comunicarle que vamos a necesitar que cambie su horario escolar

Serena: no entiendo.

Sr. Ichiro: bueno tendrá que cambiar sus clases hacia los días sábado, puesto que Akari, viajara a Kyoto para ocupar el puesto vacante en nuestro hotel, y como usted ha demostrado ser completamente capaz de desempeñar ese puesto, decidimos ascenderla, a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva trabajando aquí.

Serena: ¿pero que pasara cuando tenga a mi bebe?

Sr. Ichiro: no hay problema, puede tenerlo aquí mismo en el hotel, en la guardería, de hecho muchas de nuestras empleadas recurrren a ella para no descuidar a sus bebes

Serena: ¿de verdad Sr. Nishimura?

Sr. Ichiro: claro Serena, ahora por favor vaya a arreglar todo para que el próximo lunes comience con su nuevo horario, Akari, tiene que informarle algunas cosas y tiene el dia de mañana para realizar todos sus tramites en la universidad, de hecho me permiti avisarle a su profesor y el también la apoya.

Serena estaba feliz: muchas gracias Sr. Nishimura, no sabe lo que esto significa para mi, es una gran oportunidad, no voy a fallarle

Sr. Ichiro: estoy seguro de eso, ahora vaya para que le informen todod

Serena: con permiso – y salió de la oficina, había tenido dos grandes noticias en el dia, aunque aun tenia que pensar en como decirle a Darien y a sus papas, sabia que la noticia del trabajo, les encantaría, pero no sabia como tomarian la noticia del embarazo, bueno daría un paso a la vez, primero les informaría sobre el trabajo y después pensaría en su bebe.

Con estos pensamientos, termino su tarde de trabajo aunque un poco confundida con respecto a todo lo que le había pasado, asi que decidió decirles a sus papas que se quedaría a trabajar hasta tarde en el hotel y que dormiría allí, aunque realmente iria al departamento de Darien, su departamento desde hace tiempo, puesto que algunas veces iba allí, diciéndoles a sus papas, que se quedaría a trabajar, iba allí cuando necesitaba sentir la presencia de Darien cerca, cuando necesitaba estar sola o cuando solamente queria recordar las veces que paso allí con el.

Encendio el reproductor de música y cerro sus ojos para pensar mas claramente, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se hizo tarde, hasta que escucho el sonido de su teléfono, sin abrir los ojos para mirar el identificador respondió: " si diga"

"princesa, ¿Dónde estas? Llame a tu casa y me dijeron que te habías quedado a trabajar"

Serena: hola Darien, estoy en el departamento, es que queria estar sola

Darien: ¿te sientes bien?, te escucho un poco rara, dime ¿quee te dijo el medico?

Serena: solamente es cansancio y estrés, no te preocupes amor, solamente me dio unas vitaminas y me dijo que me alimentara bien, sobre todo ahora…

Darien: ahora ¿Por qué?

Serena: porque voy a trabajar tiempo completo, y voy a estudiar los sabados, me ascendieron Darien, voy a ocupar el puesto de Akari, ella se va a Kyoto y yo me quedo a cargo aquí.

Darien: ¿de verdad? Princesa eso es maravilloso, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Serena: gracias Darien dime a ti ¿como te va con tus clases?

Darien: termino el semestre en dos meses, y tendre dos semanas de descanso y pienso viajar ese tiempo

Serena: viajar ¿A dónde?

Darien: donde una bella dama me espera con ansias, necesito pasar tiempo con ella

Serena: ¿de verdad? Vas a venir

Darien: estoy contando los días, para poder abrazarte, te extraño mucho, princesa

Serena: yo también te extraño Darien

Asi siguieron platicando y cuando cortaron su llamada, Serena se fue a dormir, pues al dia siguiente tenia mucho que hacer, terminar los tramites para su cambio de horario escolar, hablar con sus papas sobre el cambio en la escuela y sobre el trabajo, decidió ocultar su embarazo, hasta que llegara Darien para que juntos pudieran hablar con su papa.

Al dia siguiente, se preparo para lo que seria un largo dia, sabia que su padre no tomaria muy bien el cambio en su trabajo, el cual no le gusto desde un principio, pero al ver contenta a Serena, trato de aceptar todo lo que este traia consigo, en la universidad no tuvo ningún problema, de hecho su profesor la felicito, porque aparte de ser la mejor de su grupo, había logrado lo que muchos no lograban sino después de varios años, al terminar todos los tramites, se dirigió a su casa para hablar con su papa, en el camino iba revisando todos los documentos, y sin notarlo mucho, entre esos papeles dejo guardado el resultado de sus estudios, a lo cual no le dio mucha importancia

Entro a su casa y para su suerte los encontró en la sala viendo el televisor, "hola papa, mama, Sammy"

Ikuko: Serena que bueno que llegas hija, pero que paso ¿no estabas en el trabajo?

Sammy: seguramente te despidieron ¿verdad cabeza de chorlito?

Serena: Sammy ¿como puedes decir eso? – mostrándole la lengua – de hecho quiero platicar con ustedes sobre mi trabajo

Ikuko: hija ¿Qué pasa?

Serena: mama, acaban de ascenderme, Akari se va a Kyoto, y el me dijo que ese puesto, ahora que queda vacante, es para mi, por eso vengo de la universidad…

Kenji: ¿no me digas que vas a abandonar los estudios? – bastante molesto

Serena: no papa, no puedo hacer eso, lo prometi, ahora voy a estudiar los fines de semana, para poder trabajar como se debe sin descuidar mis estudios

Kenji: pues no se porque quieres trabajar, mientras estudias

Serena ya no respondió a su papa, no queria discutir pero seguiría con sus planes, "si asi se pone con el trabajo, no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondrá cuando le diga sobre mi embarazo" pensó muy triste.

Los días pasaron, mientras Serena se sentía completamente realizada en su trabajo, estaba feliz, todos le decían que irradiaba brillo, ya había pasado un mes desde que se había enterado de su embarazo los síntomas estaban muy presentes, a veces no sabia como lograba ocultarlo sabia que tenia que decirlo, pero queria que Darien fuera el primero en saberlo.

Una mañana, Serena tuvo que salir de prisa, y al tomar el sobre con los documentos que necesitaba, no se dio cuenta que uno de ellos iba saliéndose del sobre, y fue papa Kenji quien lo levanto, pero al revisar que era, no pudo creer lo que veía…

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me escriben, la verdad me parece increíble que haya llegado a los 200 REVIEWS, de verdad muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias**

**Vere Canedo: espero que te guste este capitulo, espero comentario**

**Princessqueen: espero que te haya gustado**

**Yesqui2000: de verdad Rini ya viene en camino pero también tendrán otros problemas**

**Mayrasaverio: Espero que te siga gustando, y todavía falta una sorpressa mayor**

**Conyta Bombon: creo que la mussa anda algo distraída, pero aquí les dejo este capitulo**

**Inmamiranda: espero que este cdapitulo también te guste**

**Naiara1254: espero haber calmado tus nervios amiga, espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo**

**Adileyne: espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo, besos**

**Nai SD: bueno, la inspiración llega poco a poco pero aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo**

**Bunny12: discúlpame, mi intención no es ser mala, espero que este capitulo te guste**

**Marsromina: amiga, espero que todavía tengas uñas, perdón, pero la inspiración esta fallándome últimamente**

**tsukihimePrincess: espero que este capitulo te guste**

**Princess Serenity Flora: coneja, gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo te guste**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: amiga, perdón no queria dejar tanto suspenso, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo**

**Alex Aome Moon: aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero tu comentario**

**Serekino Kaoru: amiga, disculpa por dejarte con la duda, espero que este capitulo te guste**

**Luna – P27: espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Analang: te dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero tu comentario**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES**

**USAKO**


	18. Chapter 18 DECEPCIONES Y ALEGRIAS

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 18**

**DECEPCIONES Y ALEGRIAS**

Una mañana, Serena tuvo que salir de prisa, y al tomar el sobre con los documentos que necesitaba, no se dio cuenta que uno de ellos iba saliéndose del sobre, y fue papa Kenji quien lo levanto, pero al revisar que era, no pudo creer lo que veía.

Serena no se había dado cuenta del sobre que se había caído, así que paso todo el día antes de que lo supiera, su día había transcurrido de lo más normal para ella, trataba de no esforzarse mucho, según las indicaciones del doctor, así termino su día y se dirigió a su casa.

Sin sospechar siquiera lo que le esperaba, llego a su casa, acababa de dejar su bolsa en la mesa de la entrada, cuando su papá se paro frente a ella con una mirada de decepción y enojo que Serena no comprendió en ese momento "Serena, tenemos que hablar, vamos a la sala" ordeno

Serena miro en la sala a su mamá y a Sammy, al ver a su mamá se dio cuenta de que había llorado, "¿papá sucede algo malo?"

Kenji: bien Serena, puedes explicarme, ¿Qué significa esto? – lo dijo muy molesto y arrojándole un sobre.

Levanto el sobre y al mirarlo palideció "papá, yo…"

Kenji: tú nada, Serena, me has decepcionado, quiero que en este mismo momento, recojas tus cosas y te largues de esta casa.

Serena: papá déjame explicarte por favor – le suplico

Kenji: no hay nada que explicar, no quiero volver a verte aquí, y te lo repito, ahora mismo tomas tus cosas y te largas, no quiero que estés aquí cuando regrese – y salió muy molesto azotando la puerta

Serena: mama, por favor, déjame explicarte – miro suplicante a su madre

Ikuko: hija lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada en este momento …

Sammy: ya basta Serena tonta, ¿acaso no escuchaste a papá? Vamos lárgate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, decepcionaste a todos – le dijo y se fue a su recamara azotando también la puerta.

Serena: mama yo…

Ikuko: hija este no es el momento, hablare con tu padre, pero no puedo asegurarte que vaya a perdonarte tan fácil, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Serena no sabía que responder "bien, entonces voy por mis cosas" y fue a su recamara tomo solo lo indispensable y lo que necesitaría en los próximos días, estaba inconsolable, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, quería explicarles, pero sabía que en ese momento, nadie la escucharía, tomo las tres maletas con sus cosas, en esos momentos agradecía que Luna estuviese viviendo con Mina y Artemis, bajo las escaleras y miro que su madre la estaba esperando para despedirse "mamá te prometo que todo se aclarara muy pronto, solo espero que ese día mi papá esté dispuesto a escucharme"

Ikuko: hija por favor, cuídate mucho – dijo tiernamente, y ambas se abrazaron y lloraron un poco, después de un momento, Serena tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa de sus padres de la cual había sido echada, sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que ella tenía que decir.

Serena: prometo que muy pronto voy a regresar a aclarar todo – miro su casa por última vez antes de irse, sabiendo que regresaría a aclararlo todo. Con el corazón destrozado por las cosas que su papá le había dicho, tomo un taxi y se fue al departamento, una vez allí, solo se encerró en la habitación y comenzó a llorar, esta vez no detendría su llanto, lloraría hasta que se sintiera un poco aliviada por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo

Ya entrada la noche, sonó el teléfono, no quería responder pues nadie sabía que ella estaba allí, pero era tan insistente el sonido que se levanto de la cama "diga" respondió sin mucho animo

"Serena princesa ¿Cómo estás?"

Serena: Darién – no lo soporto y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

Darién: princesa, ¿que pasa? llamé a tu casa y tu papá me dijo que tu ya no vivías allí y me colgó

Serena: es algo que no puedo decirte por teléfono – dijo aun sollozando

Darién: amor, no me gusta escucharte así, dime por favor, ¿Qué sucedió?

Serena: no puedo, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono, será mejor decírtelo cuando vengas – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

Darién: no amor, eso no puede esperar mañana mismo tomo el primer vuelo a Tokio, necesito estar contigo en este momento

Serena: no Darién, no te preocupes, además solo faltan tres semanas para que vengas, así dejamos que mi papa se tranquilice y podremos hablar mejor con el

Darién: pero princesa, ¿Qué fue tan grave como para que tu papá te echara de la casa?

Serena: Darién ya te dije cuando llegues te darás cuenta del porque del cambio en papá, por el momento, voy a quedarme aquí en el departamento, mientras todo se aclara.

Darién: princesa, sabes bien que no debes de preguntar, desde que eres mi esposa, ese también es tu departamento. – le dijo muy tiernamente para hacerla sentir mejor.

Serena: gracias Darién, solo espero que el tiempo pase pronto para verte.

Darién: yo también quiero que pasen rápido estas semanas quiero verte pronto, necesito abrazarte, te extraño

Serena: yo también te extraño.

Se despidieron y Darién sintió que Serena quedo un poco más tranquila después de que hablo con ella, pero aun así sentía que algo le estaba pasando a su princesa, así que dedico todo su tiempo libre para terminar antes de tiempo su semestre.

Estaban pasando los días muy rápido , ya había pasado semana y media desde que Serena se había mudado al departamento, todos los días llamaba a su mamá, para saber cómo estaban todos en su casa, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, su papá seguía muy molesto con ella, y aun así sin querer decirle a nadie la extrañaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que su hija lo había decepcionado, era muy difícil para el darse cuenta de que su niña ya había dejado de serlo y ahora estaba embarazada, su mamá por su parte, siempre le preguntaba como se había sentido y en dos ocasiones, había ido a visitarla al hotel para verla, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a cambiar, su pancita comenzaba a notarse un poco, pero afortunadamente, se decía ella, nadie más se había dado cuenta, quería que Darién fuera el primero en saberlo aun a las chicas también las había evitado para que no supieran.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, un joven acababa de bajar de un avión, había sido un viaje bastante cansado, tenia no solo dos semanas, por haber terminado antes todos sus trabajos del semestre, tenía un mes libre para pasarlo con su princesa, estaba decidido a darle una gran sorpresa "creo que no la llamare, la esperare en el departamento, será una gran sorpresa, le preparare la cena y voy a consentirla mucho en su tiempo libre, afortunadamente, mañana no trabaja y puedo pasar todo el día con ella" pensó muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer sin pensar que el que recibiría una gran sorpresa seria él.

Así llego al departamento, creyó que estaría algo desordenado, pues su princesa trabajaba mucho y no tenía tiempo para los deberes de casa, pero se llevo la sorpresa de ver todo perfectamente ordenado e incluso en varios lugares del departamento, se dio cuenta que ella había colocado varios portarretratos con fotos de su boda, quedo muy impresionado al ver lo madura que se había vuelto su princesa, pues todo lucia muy bien, se dirigió hacia la cocina y allí encontró lo mismo, "vaya mi princesa ha madurado más de lo que yo creía", decidió tomar una siesta, pues el viaje lo había dejado agotado, se fue a la recamara y se recostó en la cama, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero al despertar, miro el reloj de la mesita de noche.

Ya era tarde, y Serena seguro no tardaba en llegar, se levanto y se dispuso a preparar la cena, seguramente Serena llegaría cansada y con mucho apetito, abrió la despensa y encontró todo lo que necesitaba para preparar una deliciosa cena "esta noche voy a consentirte princesa" pensó y se dirigió al reproductor de música y lo encendió mientras preparo la cena escucho música clásica, muy relajante, según el mismo dijo.

Serena iba llegando al edificio, saludo al portero y le pidió la correspondencia, en cuanto ella subió al elevador, el portero llamo por el comunicador al departamento, avisando que Serena iba subiendo, Darien se preparo y apago las luces, espero a escuchar que entrara Serena para sorprenderla.

"bueno bebe, ya tienes tres meses, es increíble tu papá ya solo tardara una semana más para que sepa que ya vienes en camino, ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?, espero que no se moleste conmigo por la acariciaba tiernamente. Llego a la puerta del departamento, saco sus llaves y abriola puerta, dejo su bolsa en la mesita de la entrada y encendió la luz, "bueno, hemos llegado" llego hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá, cerro sus ojos "bueno, creo que tendré que prepararnos algo para cenar" en ese momento alguien se acerco muy lentamente y le cubrió sus ojos "por Dios, quien es y que quiere?"

"vaya princesa, ese no es modo de recibirme después de tanto tiempo sin vernos" le dijo sensualmente

Serena: Da… Da… Darien, ¿pero que haces aquí? Pensé que llegabas dentro de una semana"

Darien: solamente adelante un poco mis materias, necesitaba estar contigo para ayudarte con el problema que tienes con tu padre

Serena: bueno es que no va a ser nada fácil arreglarlo, veras yo… es que…

Darien: ¿Qué pasa? Serena, ¿Por qué no me dices que paso para que tu papá te echara de la casa?

Hasta ese momento, Darien la había abrazado a Serena solamente por la espalda, no se había dado cuenta de nada "veras Darien, necesito que tomes asiento, por favor, no es nada fácil lo que tengo que decirte además no se siquiera por donde comenzar" le decía muy nerviosa

Darien la sintió muy extraña, así que sin desear realmente el soltarla, tomo asiento en el sofá delante de ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mirada había cambiado, noto un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, pero también se dio cuenta también que a pesar del problema que tenia con su padre, se le veía feliz. Serena no dijo nada solo se levanto y fue hacia la recamara para regresar con un sobre que sostuvo en sus manos, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

Serena: Darien pues veras, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que me había sentido mal en el trabajo?

Darien: si, Serena, lo recuerdo bien, pero tu me dijiste que el doctor te había dicho que era solamente estrés y cansancio, o es que ¿acaso tienes algo grave?

Serena: pues no es grave, pero si debo de mantenerme muy tranquila y cuidarme mucho durante un tiempo

Darien: me estas asustando Serena, ¿Qué pasa? Por favor dímelo

Serena: es que yo… yo estoy… - decía muy nerviosa mientras apretaba el sobre que llevaba en sus manos – sabes que no soy muy buena para dar ciertas noticias, toma – le dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre y esperaba que el lo leyera. Mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al balcón para darle un poco de privacidad a Darien.

Darien miraba el sobre, no quería abrirlo por temor a que su princesa estuviese enferma de algo grave, temeroso abrió lentamente el sobre, mientras de reojo miraba a Serena que estaba observando la luna, miro su silueta y volvió su mirada hacia el sobre, saco los documentos que tenia, comenzó a leer sin poder apartar su mirada de Serena, de pronto se levanto…

**Agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios y les reitero, me tardo un poco porque quiero que los capítulos queden bien.**

**Yesqui2000: pues Darien ya se entero, ahora solo falta ver como lo toma, espero tu comentario**

**Vere Canedo: no quiero ser mala, disculpa, espero que te guste**

**Princessqueen: bueno, espero no haber decepcionado.**

**Niara1254: muchas gracias por tus palabras amiga, veras que cuando lo necesite te aviso aunque si quieres me puedes dar sugerencias para lo que quieras que pase, y las incluyo**

**Inmamiranda1: espero que te guste como tomo Kenji la noticia, creo que les va a costar un poquito contentarlo**

**Bunny12: disculpa por el dolor de estomago, pero creo que el suspenso también es parte de una historia, espero tu comentario**

**Luna-p27: creo que Kenji no tomo muy bien todo, espero tu comentario**

**Conyta Bombon: Bueno creo que muchos esperaban que Rini llegara, pero creo que les daré una sorpresa**

**Abilene: aquí te dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero te guste y me dejes tu comentario**

**Liasagitary: amiga, espero que este llenando tus expectativas y te siga gustando mi historia**

**TsukihimePrincess: muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo **

**Nai SD: gracias por tu sugerencia, te juro que la voy a tomar en cuenta e incluirla en el próximo capítulo, espero que me quede bien y que te guste, mientras tanto, espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo**

**Marsromina: espero te guste y me dejes tu comentario**

**Princess Serenity Flora: muchas gracias por ese comentario, me encanto. Espero que me dejes tu comentario y espero también la actualización de tu historia, me tienes en vilo Coneja**

**Alex Aome Moon: creo que no esperabas la reacción de Kenji, espero que te guste y me dejes tu comentario**

**NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO Y ME INSPIRAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, DE HECHO MI CABECITA LOCA ESTA DANDO MUCHAS VUELTAS CON VARIAS CANCIONES, ESPERO PODER ESCRIBIRLAS PRONTO.**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES**

**USAKO**


	19. Chapter 19 LA ALEGRIA MAS GRANDE

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 19**

**LA ALEGRIA MAS GRANDE**

Darien miraba el sobre, no quería abrirlo por temor a que su princesa estuviese enferma de algo grave, temeroso abrió lentamente el sobre, mientras de reojo miraba a Serena que estaba observando la luna, miro su silueta y volvió su mirada hacia el sobre, saco los documentos que tenia, comenzó a leer sin poder apartar su mirada de Serena, de pronto se levanto, lentamente y con una gran cara de sorpresa, se acerco a Serena y la abrazo por la cintura, en ese preciso momento, sintió el vientre apenas notorio en Serena, ella sintió el abrazo de Darien y se giro para quedar frente a el "Darien, yo…"

Darien la interrumpió: Serena no lo esperaba esto es… es increíble, dime ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – lo dijo alegremente, mientras no podía dejar de abrazarla

Serena: me entere cuando tenía solamente seis semanas, y ahora tengo tres meses, perdóname por favor por no decírtelo, pero creí que no era correcto que te enteraras por teléfono, cuando llamaste a casa y te dijeron que estaba trabajando y me encontraste aquí, acababa de recibir la noticia y necesitaba estar sola para pensar

Darien dejo que continuara

Serena: yo nunca pensé en ocultarlo y mucho menos a ti, es solo que no quería, no quiero que abandones tus estudios por mi culpa, siento tanto todo Darien – y se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Darien tomo las manos de Serena y las retiro de su rostro: Serena, princesa mírame por favor

Serena miro a Darien: princesa, no lo lamentes, es la mejor noticia que pudiste haberme dado, yo voy a ser, … voy a ser papa, nuestra pequeña dama viene en camino- y la levanto dando vueltas, al bajarla solo la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso – bien Sra. Chiba, parece que ninguna de mis sorpresas funciona, siempre termino siendo yo el mas sorprendido con las noticias que tú me das.

Serena: Darien te lo juro, no fue mi intención ocultártelo – pero Darien no la dejo continuar

Darien: no digas mas princesa, lo repito, es la mejor noticia que he recibido, pero yo también te tengo una sorpresa, voy a regresar a Japón.

Serena: pero Darien no quiero que abandones tus estudios, no por mi culpa

Darien: no amor, ya lo había decidido antes de volver, me ofrecieron el intercambio con un estudiante de Kioto, así que para el inicio del próximo semestre tengo que presentarme en la facultad de Kioto

Serena: bueno Kioto está más cerca,…. así podre verte más, aunque sea solo los fines de semana – con cierto tono de tristeza

Darien: y yo estaré aquí para ver crecer esta barriguita que tanto amo – y se inclino a besar el vientre de Serena – ahora menos que nunca quiero volver a alejarme de ustedes

Darien tomo a Serena por la cintura mientras la llevaba hacia la mesa que había preparado para cenar: "Bueno princesas, creo que ahora será una cena de celebración" y acerco a Serena a la mesa

Serena: Darien, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, pensé que te molestarías como…

Darien: como tu papa ¿verdad?

Serena no respondió solo agacho su cabeza

Darien: princesa, necesito hablar con tu papa, tengo que aclararle las cosas.

Serena: no Darien, por favor, mi mama me ha dicho que sigue muy molesto conmigo, no se porque pero creo que aun no es el momento.

Darien: amor, tenemos que aclararlo, seguramente piensa muy mal de ti, y como no supo que yo vine a la convención, debe de pensar lo peor

Serena: lo sé amor, pero…

Darien: además ya es tiempo de que se entere que cuentas conmigo y que estamos casados, así dejara de pensar mal de ti.

Serena: no lo sé Darien, se que tenemos que decírselo, pero no sé si sea el momento, además me gustaría pasar este tiempo contigo quiero darle tiempo a mi papa para que se tranquilice, además no es el único en mi casa que está molesto por esta razón

Darien: no me digas que tú mama también

Serena: no ella no, es Sammy

Darien: entonces, tu mama?

Serena: mi mama está contenta, incluso me dijo que estaba muy feliz por mí, ella no me ha hecho ninguna pregunta, dice que cuando este lista, ella lo estará para escucharme, pero que cuento con su apoyo siempre, de hecho me llama casi todos los días para saber cómo estoy y como me siento.

En ese momento suena el teléfono: "si diga" responde Serena

"hola hija te llamo para saber cómo estas hoy"

Serena: hola mama, estoy muy bien, de hecho hoy recibí una gran noticia

Ikuko: hija me da mucho gusto, pero dime, ¿Cuál fue la noticia que recibiste?

Serena: pues hoy llego Darien de Estados Unidos y está aquí conmigo

Ikuko: hija y él sabe de ….

Serena: si mama, acaba de enterarse

Ikuko: ¿y?

Serena: mama crees que puedas venir al departamento, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, antes de que hable con papa

Ikuko: hija sabes que él no quiere hablar contigo

Serena: tendrá que escucharme, necesito aclarar las cosas con él, tengo que explicarle que no es lo que él cree.

Ikuko: ¿Cuándo quieres que te visite?

Serena: te parece que nos veamos mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, temprano, tengo mis clases y ahora menos que nunca quiero faltar, debo terminar mis estudios.

Ikuko: ¿donde quieres que nos veamos en el Crown o en donde vives?

Serena: te parece si nos vemos en mi departamento…

Ikuko: hija pero no se tu dirección, recuerda que siempre voy a verte al hotel

Serena le da la dirección del departamento y quedan de verse al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo después de eso terminan la llamada y Serena vuelve a mirar a Darien: creo que ella si necesita saberlo – le dice mirándolo con cierta preocupación

Darien: no te preocupes amor, yo voy a estar a tu lado y siempre te apoyare en lo que tú necesites.

Serena: gracias Darien

Después de cenar, Darien y Serena se van a dirigen a la recamara, Darien toma en brazos a Serena: Darien puedo caminar

Darien: pero yo quiero consentirlas, debes venir muy cansada y por ahora solo quiero que me dejes hacerlo

Serena estaba feliz, no podía negarle nada a Darien: ¿Qué crees que diga mi mama cuando se entere?

Darien: no sabría decirte como vaya a reaccionar, pero recuerda que pase lo que pase yo voy a estar contigo siempre, contigo y con nuestra pequeña dama

Al llegar a la recamara, Serena se dispuso a cambiarse su ropa, tomo su pijama y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, mientras Darien lo hacía en la recamara, una vez ya cambiada Serena, se recostó le dio a Darien las buenas noches, en cuanto se recostó en la cama se quedo profundamente dormida, pues como le había dicho Darien, ella estaba muy cansada

Darien salió al balcón un momento y en cuanto entro y miro a Serena se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, acaricio su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se recostó a su lado y la abrazo, mientras la miraba sonreía sabiendo lo madura que se estaba volviendo su princesa, además de la hermosa noticia que le acababa de dar, sentía que su felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, cuanto tiempo se quedo mirándola no lo supo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, pero con un gran sentimiento de felicidad en su pecho.

Al día siguiente, Darien se levanto mas temprano que Serena, le preparo el desayuno y fue a levantarla "Serena, vamos princesa, tienes que desayunar, debes ir a clases"

Serena: Darien, no era necesario puedo desayunar en la universidad.

Darien: eso si que no mis bellas damas deben desayunar antes de irse, y así será todos los días mientras yo este aquí, antes de irme a Kioto.

Serena hizo lo que Darien le pidió incluso dejo que la llevara a la universidad, además le pidió que no se preocupara que el prepararía el almuerzo para cuando llegara su mama, así paso la mañana con sus estudios en la escuela, mientras tanto su mama se preparaba para visitar a su hija …

**Agradezco su paciencia, espero que este capitulo también les guste puesto que solo quedan pocos capítulos para el final.**

**Vere Canedo: una disculpa, espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Princessqueen: espero tu comentario de este capítulo, espero te guste**

**Naiara1254: disculpa por el insomnio, espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo**

**Yesqui2000: gracias por tu comentario, espero el de este capitulo**

**Inmamiranda1: gracias por tus palabras, espero el comentario de este capitulo**

**Conyta Bombon: que te pareció el capitulo, por favor no olvides dejar tu comentario**

**Princess Serenity Flora: hola coneja, espero que también te gusté este capítulo cuídate mucho por favor, para que estés de regreso en casita,**

**Luna-p27: verdad que si Darien trata de dar sorpresas y no lo logra pobre, pero le gustan las sorpresas, espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo**

**Liasagitary: gracias por los deseos creo que la inspiración llega poco a poco, espero te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu comentario**

**Adileyne: espero que el sufrimiento no haya sido mucho, no olvides dejarme el comentario sobre este capitulo**

**Marsromina: gracias por tus palabras amiga, espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu comentario**

**Nai SD: no falta mucho para que se entere quizá solo quizá… bueno me avisas si te gusto este capítulo, por favor siiiii**

**Erika Serena Tsukino: amiga, por favor cuídate mucho, esos bebes andan muy traviesos, bueno me avisas si te gusto este capítulo, y por favor cuida a la peque**

**Guest: lamento el suspenso, espero te guste la reacción de Mamoru y de Bunny a la sorpresa que ambos se dieron, no olvides dejar tu comentario**

**Mayra Saverio: lamento dejarlo así, pero es parte del suspenso, espero tu comentario**

**ButterflyVlinder: gracias de veras muchas gracias por tus palabras, no olvides dejar tu comentario sobre este capitulo**

**Marsromina: espero haber calmado tu intriga, espero tu comentario**

**Samantha13: qué bueno que te quedo un poco de tiempo para leer la historia, no te preocupes, primero las tareas y después un tiempito para leer, espero puedas dejar tu comentario**

**ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA LLEGARA A SU FINAL Y AUNQUE NO QUISIERA, TENGO QUE TERMINAR O LA HARE NOVELA,ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES**

**USAKO**


	20. Chapter 20 HORA DE LA VERDAD

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 20**

**HORA DE LA VERDAD**

Serena paso la mañana entre sus estudios y mientras pensaba lo maravilloso que se había portado Darien al enterarse de su embarazo, creyó que estaba soñando, de repente recordó que su mama iría a almorzar a su casa, se sintió muy nerviosa por como tomaría la noticia de que Darien era el papa del bebe de Serena y de que estaban casados desde hace tiempo sin siquiera haberle avisado, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, esperaba que no se molestara, porque tampoco había querido decirle quien era el papa del bebe, pues su mama sabía que Darien se había ido hace casi cinco meses atrás

Ikuko por su parte estaba muy nerviosa, pensando en lo que le diría a Kenji para salir de su casa sin que el sospechara a donde iba, este por su parte había notado a su esposa muy sospechosa y sabia que seguramente era por Serena.

Kenji intuyo que Ikuko haría algo fuera de lo normal, así que en cuanto ella tomo su bolso y sus llaves, el la alcanzo "¿A dónde vas mamá?" pregunto tranquilamente

A Ikuko no le gustaba mentirle a su esposo así que le respondió sinceramente: "Serena me invito a su casa a almorzar, dice que tiene algo importante que decirme, y voy a ir para saber de qué se trata"

Kenji: ¿acaso va a confesarte quien es el padre de su hijo?

Ikuko: No hables así de ella, es tu hija

Kenji: como quieras… te acompaño

Ikuko no sabía que esperar de que Kenji la acompañara, pero sabía lo obstinado que llegaba a ser al igual que Serena, así que esperaba que pudieran arreglar las cosas "Esta bien, pero la dejaras hablar, tienes que escucharla"

Kenji solo se alzo de hombros, Ikuko le dio el papel donde había notado la dirección de Serena, así aprovechando que Sammy había salido fueron ambos, sin problemas llegaron hasta el edificio donde vivía Serena, Ikuko pregunto en qué piso quedaba el departamento y en cuanto llegaron fue Kenji quien toco el timbre.

Por su parte Serena estaba muy nerviosa, Darien había salido un momento para darle un poco de privacidad con su mama, el estaría allí un poco después de que su mama llegara para apoyarla pero ella le había pedido un poco de tiempo para hablar con Ikuko. En cuanto sonó el timbre del departamento, se apresuro a abrir sin pensar que al primero que vería seria: "papá, ¿tu aquí?"

Kenji: vine a acompañar a tu mamá, al parecer piensas decirle algo importante

Serena: así es papá, pero pasen por favor, tomen asiento ¿quieren algo? – les decía bastante nerviosa, ya que estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su mamá pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su papá

Ikuko: yo solo quiero un vaso con agua, hija, gracias.

Kenji no respondió y solo se quedo de pie, mientras Ikuko tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, observando el departamento "vaya no pensé que de Serena pudiera alquilar un departamento así" dijo algo sorprendido, de repente detuvo su mirada ante un portarretrato donde se encontraba una foto de ella con Darien "así que este departamento es de él ¿verdad?"

Serena: si papa es el departamento de Darien, aquí vivo desde aquel día – entrando con una charola con dos vasos y una jarra con agua.

Kenji: ¿y él sabe que estas aquí?

Serena: si papá, yo no le oculto nada.

Kenji: ¿tampoco le has ocultado nada sobre eso? – Dijo señalando con cierto enojo el vientre de Serena - ¿él sabe quién es el padre? Porque según recuerdo el tiene casi cinco meses que se fue y tu tendrás apenas tres meses ¿o me equivoco?

Serena se sintió muy mal por como describía su padre a su bebe – papá por favor, no hables así de mi bebe, es tu nieto, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar aquel día

Ikuko miro sorprendida a Serena, nunca espero esas palabras de su hija a su padre – Kenji, te pedí que antes de volver a juzgarla, escucharas primero lo que tiene que decirnos.

Kenji solo miro a Ikuko y se sentó a su lado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en ese momento, amaba demasiado a su hija, pero su orgullo herido le había ganado al amor que sentía por ella, necesitaba una explicación y era ahora o nunca, tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas.

Kenji: está bien Serena, te escucho.

Ikuko: hija, dime, que es eso tan importante que me quieres decir, bueno, nos quieres decir

Serena: bueno, es algo complicado, cuando me entere de mi embarazo, no quise ocultárselo a nadie y mucho menos a ustedes, pero antes que nadie, tenía que hablar con el padre de mi bebe, aclarar las cosas con el…

Kenji: ¿y ya lo hiciste? – interrumpió molesto

Ikuko: Kenji, por favor…

Serena: respondiendo a tu pregunta papá, si ya hable con él y ya aclare todo, está feliz, además de que me ha dado todo su apoyo.

Kenji: supongo que Darien ya sabe todo

Serena: si papá, el ya lo sabe todo…

Kenji: ¿y ya le dijiste el nombre del padre de tu hijo? – le grito

Ikuko: Kenji…

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca espero esas palabras de su papá...

"Si señor, ya lo dijo"

Serena: Darien

Darien había escuchado la ultima parte de la explicación de Serena y las palabras de Kenji, no podía creer como le había hablado a su princesa, así que decidió intervenir – Si Sr. Tsukino, ya lo sé absolutamente todo.- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia Serena, que estaba sentada en el sillón frente a sus padres en cuanto llego atrás de ella, coloco sus manos en sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

Kenji: ¿y acaso piensa apoyarla sabiendo que usted no es el padre? – pregunto irónico

Darien: (sentándose junto a Serena) buenas tardes Sra. Ikuko – saludo cortésmente – y respondiéndole Sr. Tsukino… con todo respeto, pienso seguir apoyando a Serena, porque este bebe es mío.

Kenji quedo sorprendido y esta vez fue Ikuko quien hablo – pero Darien, según nos había dicho Serena, tu te fuiste hace casi cinco meses y ella tiene apenas tres meses de embarazo ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?

Darien: así es, me fui a Nueva york hace cinco meses, pero ¿recuerdan la convención de médicos que se llevo a cabo aquí en Tokio hace tres meses?

Kenji: cómo olvidarlo si Serena tuvo que dormir todo ese tiempo en el hotel ¿entonces ustedes dos estuvieron ese tiempo juntos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Serena: yo no sabía entonces que la Universidad de Nueva york había mandado un grupo de estudiantes a la convención, me entere el mismo día que el llego, así como el también se entero que yo estaba durmiendo en el hotel ese mismo día.

Ikuko: ¿pero hija? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de esto? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de las consecuencias?

Darien: Sra. Ikuko, me gustaría que comprendan, Serena y yo nos hemos amado desde hace mucho tiempo, no creo que sea raro que hayamos llegado a esto, como usted lo llamo, por mi parte prefiero llamarlo amor

Kenji: pero es que… mi hija es soltera ¿Qué cree usted que pensaran de ella?

Darien: no pensaran nada, porque Serena siempre tendrá mi apoyo – la abraza – además en eso ultimo, disculpe pero se equivoca, Serena ya no es soltera, de hecho ella hace tiempo dejo de ser Serena Tsukino, ella ahora es Serena Chiba, mi esposa.

Tanto Kenji como Ikuko, no sabían cómo reaccionar, incluso Serena se asombro del modo en que Darien se los dijo e instintivamente miraba tanto a sus papas como a Darien, esperando una reacción

**Chicas agradezco su paciencia, pero con marido enfermo en casa además de dos torbellinos como mis hijas, la verdad se me dificulto un poco escribir este capítulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos, aplausos o tomatazos, todo es bien recibido.**

**Agradezco también unas hermosas palabras que una de ustedes me dejo a través de facebook, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS cuando empecé a escribir no pensé tener esta aceptación y las palabras que me dedicaron. **

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Princessqueen, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Yesqui 2000, Nai SD, Luna-p27, Liasagitary, inmamiranda, Conyta Bombon, Adileyne, Naiara1254, Alex Aome Moon, Marsromina, Mayra Saverio, marsromina, Butterflyvlinder, Samantha13, Lissie181, Bunny12**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES**

**USAKO**


	21. Chapter 21 REACCIONES ANTE LA VERDAD

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 21**

**REACCIONES ANTE LA VERDAD**

Tanto Kenji como Ikuko no sabían cómo reaccionar, incluso Serena se asombro del modo en que Darien se los dijo e instintivamente miraba tanto a Darien como a sus papás.

Kenji: eso es imposible – grito furioso - ¿desde cuándo se casaron? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada?

Ikuko: hija ¿es verdad lo que dice Darien? ¿Es cierto que estas casada con él? –pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Serena al ver la reacción de sus padres, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se escondió en el pecho de Darien, quien por instinto, la abrazo

Darien: Sres., Tsukino, lo lamento, de verdad no queríamos que se enteraran de este modo pero dadas las circunstancias.

Serena: papa, yo sabia que nunca te gusto Darien como mi novio, siempre te mostrabas molesto cuando me visitaba y si te decía algo ibas a oponerte rotundamente, por favor entiende, nos amamos, nos queremos desde hace mucho tiempo, por favor, compréndeme – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba las manos al mismo tiempo que veía a su madre pidiéndole perdón – mamá, por favor perdóname, nunca fue mi intención excluirte de mi vida, de hecho son los primeros en enterarse, ni siquiera las chicas lo saben.

Ikuko: hija, tu sabes que siempre quise acompañarte a planear toda tu boda, era mi sueño.

Serena: y lo sigue siendo mamá, yo todavía quiero tener una boda religiosa, solo estoy casada por lo civil.

Kenji se había quedado sin palabras, Darien no apartaba su vista de él, esperaba cualquier reacción, no había reaccionado, ni mucho menos apartado sus manos de la mano de Serena, quien lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos – papa, por favor dime algo – suplico

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kenji logro reaccionar, se soltó suavemente del agarre de su hija y camino hacia el ventanal que había en el departamento.

Darien: estoy consciente que las cosas no las hicimos como se debía, pero por favor, entienda, antes de irme a Estados unidos quise dejar protegía da Serena, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, y ahora si algo me sucediera a mí, ella y mi bebe estarían completamente protegidos.

Ikuko: ¿pero porque hacerlo así?

Serena: perdónenme, yo le pedí guardar el secreto, sabía que si ustedes se enteraban de la boda y que después el se iría a Nueva York, se opondrían y como Darien dice, solo quería dejarme protegida.

Kenji había escuchado todo lo que Serena y Darien habían explicado, en pocos minutos se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se querían y lo injusto que había sido con ellos – Darien, dígame, ¿que tanto quiere usted a mi hija? Pregunto sin voltear solo viendo hacia afuera

Darien se sorprendió con la pregunta, aún así respondió sinceramente – Sr. Tsukino, voy a responderle como una vez le respondí a su hija: Mi amor por ella es más grande que el universo, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella.

Kenji noto la sinceridad en las palabras de Darien, por primera vez se daba cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido con ese odio injustificado hacia Darien, quien en pocas palabra le había demostrado lo mucho que amaba a su hija

Ikuko, por su parte siempre había sabido del amor entre ellos, siempre supo que Darien era un buen chico, justo el que Serena necesitaba – hija lo siento, siento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Serena: Mamá, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, bueno, estamos bien – dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su apenas notorio vientre, reacción que Ikuko imito.

Kenji, seguía sin mirar, estaba librando una batalla interior, entre el amor hacia su hija y la decepción de saber que se quito la oportunidad de vivir esos momentos con ella

Serena: papa, por favor, perdóname, se que te decepcione, pero quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz, pero lo seré mas si tú me perdonas – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Kenji no pudo mas, se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su hija – hija perdóname por favor, perdóname, soy un mal padre, desde hace mucho sabia que tú querías a Darien, pero como todo padre quería lo mejor para mi hija y me creé una falsa imagen de él, sabiendo que es mayor que tu, pero hoy con tus palabras y el modo en que te defendió, me demuestra lo mucho que te quiere, así que perdóname, por tratarte así, por….

Serena se aparto un poco de él, puso un dedo en sus labios, - por favor ya no mas, comencemos de cero ¿te parece?

Kenji solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - ¡hijita, hija mía! – La abrazo con fuerza – tu también Darien, perdona,…

Darien: no tengo nada que perdonar Sr. Tsukino, con el hecho de ver a mi princesa feliz me basta.

Ikuko y Darien se unieron al abrazo, así permanecieron largo rato. Kenji, rompió el silencio – bueno creo que tendremos que empezar a planear una boda ¿o ya no quieren casarse?

Darien: eso es lo que más anhelo

Ikuko: pero Darien ¿Cuándo regresas a Nueva York?

Darien: de hecho ya no voy a regresar a Nueva York, me ofrecieron un intercambio en Kioto y lo tome, no estaré aquí todo el tiempo, pero estaré mas cerca de ellas

Kenji: ¿de ellas?

Ikuko: ¿Por qué de ellas?

Darien: porque estoy seguro que es una hermosa niña, igual que su madre – dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras acariciaba su vientre

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, platicaron un largo rato sobre la boda, el bebé y sobretodo querían que Serena regresara a casa de sus papas, pero ella argumento que prefería quedarse en el departamento, pues este quedaba más cerca de su trabajo y la universidad, además de que prefería estar allí cuando Darien llegara los fines de semana.

Así pasaron la tarde, platicando y haciendo planes con su nueva familia, cuando los Sres. Tsukino y al quedarse solos Darien y Serena. – Darien ¿Cuándo les diremos a las chicas? – le pregunto Serena

Darien: ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana al Crown?

Serena: esta bien, solo espero que no vayan a molestarse conmigo

Darien: amor, no pienses eso, ellas te quieren mucho, al principio puede ser que se sorprendan pero creo que les dará gusto saber que nuestra pequeña Rini viene en camino – le dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente su vientre.

Serena solo asintió, esperando que sus amigas tomaran bien las noticias, tanto de su boda como de su embarazo.

Al día siguiente.

Poco antes de entrar al Crown, Serena se detuvo, no sabía cómo iba a decirles a las chicas todo lo que había pasado, si bien no habían perdido contacto, ella solamente las llamaba por teléfono, tenía casi un mes sin verlas, protestando que el trabajo la absorbía, no quería decirles nada, al menos no sola, Darien, sintió esto y solo le puso su mano por su hombro en señal de apoyo, - princesa, sé que no es fácil, pero aquí estoy.

Así entraron ambos al Crown, - Serena, amiga – casi grito Mina a lo que todas las chicas voltearon y corrieron a abrazarla

Reí: Serena, no sabes como extrañábamos verte

Lita: Sere, nos has hecho mucha falta

Amy: chicas por favor déjenla respirar, que se siente y nos platique como le ha ido con su trabajo y la universidad.

Darien solo las veía sorprendido – Darien, amigo, ¿Cómo has estado? – se escucho desde la barra de la cafetería.

Darien se acerco a abrazar a su amigo – Estoy muy bien y feliz Andrew, sobre todo por mi princesa

Andrew: creo que has sido ignorado olímpicamente ¿no crees?

Darien: no puedo negarlo, creo que les emociono mucho ver a Serena

Andrew: lo que pasa es que tiene más de un mes que no la ven, siempre les llama para decirles que está muy ocupada, ya la extrañaban como no tienes idea

Darien: igual que yo, - suspiro Darien

Andrew: pero platícame, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en la universidad ¿o ya te arrepentiste y volviste para acá?

Darien: bueno eso es algo que a Serena y a mí nos gustaría platicarles a todos

Andrew: pues creo que es hora de quitarles a tu novia para que nos platiquen eso tan importante que tienen que decirnos

Darien: Tienes razón, hay que rescatarla o Mina va a asfixiarla con tantos abrazos.

Darien tenía razón, Mina no había dejado de abrazar a Serena desde que la vio, las chicas ni siquiera habían reparado en que Darien estaba allí, estaban felices por ver a su amiga, que no se habían dado cuenta, incluso Amy,

"Serena, creo que deberíamos hablar con ellas ¿no?"

Serena: está bien, Darien – le dijo sonriendo

Chicas: Darien – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Amy: discúlpanos Darien, pero tú sabes que no habíamos visto a Serena hace mucho – le dijo completamente sonrojada.

Darien: chicas no se preocupen, las comprendo – dijo acercándose a Serena

Serena: chicas, tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

**Lamento la demora, solo espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Princessqueen, Conyta bombon, Adileyne, naiara 1254, liasagitary, princess Serenity Flora,marsromina, bunny12, vere canedo, inmamiranda1, .lee, yesqui2000,Luna-p27, lissie181, nai SD, analang, serenitymoon, alex aome moon, cris, samantha13, butterflyvlinder**

**Gracias por su apoyo y todas sus palabras hacia esta historia que esta por terminar solo dos capítulos más y le digo adiós**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES**

**USAKO**


	22. Chapter 22 LOS CAMBIOS SE CONCRETAN

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO 22**

**LOS CAMBIOS SE CONCRETAN**

"Serena, creo que deberíamos hablar con ellas ¿no?"

Serena: está bien, Darien – le dijo sonriendo

Chicas: Darien – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Amy: discúlpanos Darien, pero tú sabes que no habíamos visto a Serena hace mucho – le dijo completamente sonrojada.

Darien: chicas no se preocupen, las comprendo – dijo acercándose a Serena

Serena: chicas, tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

Las chicas y Andrew, no podían creer la seriedad con la que hablaban sus amigos.

Darien: Chicos, bueno… necesitamos hablar con ustedes, por eso hemos venido, pero necesitamos que tomen asiento.

Los cinco chicos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, Serena abrazaba a Darien, mientras el nuevamente la atraía hacia el en un gesto bastante protector.

Fue hasta que todos tomaron asiento que Mina observo detenidamente a Serena, al darse cuenta de la "oh, por Dios, Serena" solo atino a decir.

Rei: Serena ¿Qué? Mina, ¿acaso no la ves?

Lita: Vamos Mina, no seas así ¿Qué no escuchaste que tienen que decirnos algo importante?

Amy también había notado lo mismo que Mina, pero prefirió escucharlo de la boca de su amiga.

Andrew, por su parte, solo esperaba la noticia que sus amigos darían, tenia curiosidad por lo que tenían que decir.

Una vez que las chicas se habían tranquilizado, Darien y Serena comenzaron a hablar sin dejar de abrazarse...

Serena: Bueno, chicas, por mi parte, tengo que informarles que nuestra pequeña Rini, viene en camino – les dijo sin titubeos

Rei: Vamos Serena tonta, no hagas esas bromas.

Mina, creo que no es broma, Rei, ¿ya te diste cuenta de la ropa que está usando Serena?

Lita: pero Serena, ¿Qué va a pasar con tus estudios? ¿Con tus papas? ¿Y tú trabajo? ¿Vas a abandonarlo todo?

Serena: no Lita, no voy a abandonar nada, en el trabajo no hay problema, y en la escuela estoy muy bien, así que no habrá ningún problema – dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Amy: chicas, creo que Serena, esperaba otra reacción ¿no es así? Amiga

Serena, solo agacho la cabeza, no había pensado siquiera que sus amigas reaccionaran así.

Andrew: pero Darien, tu ¿vas a abandonar tus estudios? ¿Por qué no vas a querer alejarte de ella o sí?

Darien: Lo que menos quiero es estar lejos, pero no voy a regresar a Nueva York, yo acepte un intercambio en Kioto, aun así pienso hacer todo lo posible porque me acepten de nuevo aquí y estar más cerca, pues no quiero irme lejos, las extrañaría demasiado.

Serena: y yo no podría quitarle ese derecho

Amy: pero Serena que dirán tus papas, eres soltera y ahora embarazada

Serena: de hecho mis papas ya lo saben, no les gusto al principio pero tuvieron que aceptarlo, de hecho hace tiempo que deje de ser soltera, hace casi cinco meses, soy la Sra. Chiba.

Chicas y Andrew: ¿Cómo?

Darien: si hace cinco meses ella es mi esposa, poco antes de irme a Nueva York

Rei: (pensando) entonces la noche que dijiste a tus papas que te habías quedado en mi casa fue porque estaban…

Mina: estaban de noche de bodas, ¡vaya Serena, esa si no la esperaba! – sonriendo de manera picara

Andrew: Pues me alegro mucho por ustedes, aunque yo esperaba una gran fiesta, digna de mis mejores amigos – abrazándolos – bueno y para celebrar, por mi parte, invito una ronda de malteadas y pastel de chocolate, que supongo a este pequeñín le encantara tanto como a su mama

Serena: tenlo por seguro Andrew

Rei: pues yo encantada ayudo en lo que sea necesario.

Lita: Recuerden que yo me encargo del pastel

Mina: y yo de la música, es la boda de mi mejor amiga, todo tiene que seré increíblemente perfecto.

Serena: gracias chicas.

Darien: También deben ocuparse de sus vestidos, porque serán las damas de honor de Serena.

Todas las chicas brincaron de felicidad y abrazaron nuevamente a Serena y ahora también a Darien, estaban dichosas pues sabían que uno de los sueños de su amiga se realizaría.

Así pasaron un largo rato, hasta que comenzaron a llegar clientes al Crown, pero Serena y Darien no regresaron al departamento, él la invito a comer al mismo restaurante que la llevo cuando se casaron, después de la comida y un agradable rato juntos, volvieron al mirador donde se entregaron las alianzas y se juraron amor

Darien: de nuevo aquí princesa, en este lugar mágico para nosotros (ayudándole a bajar)

Serena: (tomando la mano de Darien) Si, solo que en esta ocasión, no venimos solo nosotros dos

Darien se pone a sus espaldas, la abraza y pone una de sus manos en su vientre: "ya nunca más estaremos solos, tendremos algo que nos unirá para siempre"

Serena: ¿recuerdas cuando te prometí que yo sería tu familia?

Darien: si, si lo recuerdo

Serena: pues ahora te digo, que yo te daré la familia que tanto quieres, ya no seré solo yo, ya habrá alguien que cumplirá esa promesa también.

Así permanecieron un rato mas hasta que vieron las estrellas en el cielo y una hermosa luna que se veía esplendorosa en el firmamento.

Serena: ¿sabes Darien? Siento que algo ha cambiado.

Darien: ¿pero qué?

Serena: no lo sé, solo siento que todo lo que creíamos que pasaría, ya no pasara, incluso el hecho de que Rini venga en camino es un gran cambio, ella debía nacer más adelante, no ahora, también que cuando ella naciera el futuro Tokio de Cristal debería haberse fundado y mira seguimos teniendo nuestras vidas normales.

Darien: quizá tu mayor sueño fue escuchado, princesa

Serena. ¿Mi mayor sueño? ¿Cómo sabes tú?

Darien: siempre lo supe, no es difícil después de tanto tiempo de conocerte, mi cabeza de chorlito.

Serena: oye, si vuelves a decirme así, volveré a llamarte Arrogante.

Darien siguió abrazando a Serena, juntos observaron el firmamento un rato más, hasta que comenzó a sentirse frio.

Darien: bueno, princesas, es hora de regresar, no quiero que vayan a enfermarse, además amor, tienes que trabajar mañana y ahora más que nunca debes descansar correctamente.

Serena: está bien Dr. Chiba.

Darien: también quiero hacerte una cita para una ecografía, quiero estar seguro que todo esté bien.

Serena: yo estoy segura que todo está bien, pero si así estarás tranquilo, adelante.

Darien: vamos princesa, debemos regresar

Pasaron varios días y Darien ya tenía la cita para la ecografía, el día de la cita, Darien llego por Serena, ella ya estaba lista, ya había terminado todos sus pendientes, el quedo totalmente asombrado de todo lo que su princesa había progresado, ahora era una mujer madura, preparada para ser madre, toda una profesional, a pesar de no haber terminado sus estudios, además de todo, una verdadera ama de casa, puesto que siempre llegaba con ánimo de ayudar a Darien con la cena y los deberes de su casa.

Darien: princesa, es hora de irnos o legaremos tarde a la cita

Serena: estoy lista a mor, ya podemos irnos – dijo terminando de arreglar los papeles que tenía en su escritorio

Darien tomo la mano de Serena, le dio un tierno beso y la llevo hasta el auto, despertando suspiros, en las chicas que los veían pasar, tranquilamente llegaron hasta el hospital donde Darien había hecho algunas prácticas anteriormente, les indicaron el consultorio al que debían pasar, serian atendidos por un amigo de Darien, "Motoki, que gusto verte"

Motoki: hola Darien, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte, y dime ¿Quién es tan bella dama?

Darien: es mi esposa, Motoki, Serena Chiba – la presento

Motoki: mucho gusto señora, Darien, no sabia que te habías casado

Darien: pues la verdad, casi nadie lo sabe, pero el motivo de mi visita es otro, quiero que por favor revises como va el embarazo de mi esposa.

Motoki: pues veamos, Sra. Chiba – le dice a Serena entregándole una bata – por favor colóquese esta bata y regrese para que revisemos al pequeño bebe.

Serena: esta bien – tomo la bata y entro a un pequeño baño para cambiarse.

En cuanto salió se recostó en una camilla y comenzaron a checar al bebe

Motoki: bueno, antes que nada, debo decirles que tiene tres meses y medio de embarazo, y por lo que puedo notar, este, no mejor dicho, estos pequeñitos, están muy sanos

Serena y Darien: ¿Cómo que los bebes?

Motoki: si déjenme decirles que van a ser papas de dos bellos bebes…

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero tuve un problema de salud y tuvieron que operarme, ahorita estoy en recuperación y muy pronto estaré como nueva.**

**Espero que les guste el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia que aunque me cueste tengo que terminar, pero espero pronto poder subir otra **

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Niara1254, Mayra Saverio, Princess Serenity Flora, Adileyne, Conyta Bonbom, Yesqui 2000, Chibi, Chibi-sd, Luna-p27, liasagitary, marsromina, kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino, Nai SD, TsukihimePrincess, Sele Mc, samantha 13, Alex Aome Moon, Erika Serena Tsukino.**

**Agradezco todas sus palabras y ánimos que me han dado durante el tiempo que ha durado esta historia**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES**

**USAKO**


	23. Chap 23 un final feliz y una nueva vidaa

**LOS CAMBIOS EN NUESTRO FUTURO**

**CAPITULO FINAL 23**

**UN FINAL FELIZ Y EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Motoki: bueno, antes que nada, debo decirles que tiene tres meses y medio de embarazo, y por lo que puedo notar, este, no mejor dicho, estos pequeñitos, están muy sanos

Serena y Darien: ¿Cómo que los bebes?

Motoki: si déjenme decirles que van a ser papas de dos bellos bebes.

Serena y Darien habían quedado mudos, no esperaban este noticia "¿Entonces son dos bebes?" pregunto incrédulo Darien.

Serena: yo estaba segura que era solo un bebe

Motoki: De hecho son mellizos ¿quieren saber el sexo de los bebes?

Serena: es posible ¿Qué ya podamos saber?

Motoki: si, si se puede, pero si quieren esperar sabré entenderlo.

Darien: yo prefiero esperar

Serena: yo también

Motoki: lo comprendo, no se preocupen, todo está muy bien, los bebes están muy sanos y todo marcha correctamente.

Darien: gracias Motoki, ten por seguro que seguiremos al pie de la letra tus indicaciones.

Motoki: Esta bien, los espero el próximo mes para volver a revisar a los pequeños.

Tanto Serena como Darien, asintieron con la cabeza, la noticia que habían recibido era demasiado para ellos, camino al departamento ninguno hablo, ambos seguían muy sorprendidos, Serena fue quien rompió el silencio.

Serena: mellizos ¿puedes creerlo?

Darien: aun estoy sorprendido por la noticia.

Serena: yo también, tenemos que decirles a todos.

Darien: vaya, se llevaran una gran sorpresa igual que nosotros

En ese momento llegaron al departamento.

Darien: ¿quieres que te traiga algo princesa?

Serena: solo un vaso con agua – dijo muy seria

Darien: princesa, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tan seria?

Serena: Es solo que… no creí que nuestro futuro cambiaria tanto, pensé tantas cosas y ahora con esta noticia… es algo inesperado

Darien: Amor, mírame – Serena lo mira a los ojos – es la mejor noticia que yo he recibido ¿sabes? me imagino a dos pequeñas corriendo por todo el departamento, tirando todo lo que encuentren a su paso – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

Serena: ¿y si son niños?

Darien: seria igualmente feliz, es lo mejor que podría pasarnos ¿no lo crees?

Serena: tenemos que decirles a todos

Darien: ¿Qué te parece si esperamos y damos la noticia el día de la boda?

Serena: pero falta un mes para eso

Darien: pues sería una hermosa noticia

Serena: esta bien – dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Darien: ¿Qué otra cosa te preocupa?

Serena: que vas a estar lejos, aun te falta un semestre y tu especialidad no estarás aquí cuando… Darien la interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Darien: por eso no te preocupes, amor, no volveré a alejarme de ustedes y mucho menos ahora – dijo acariciando tiernamente el vientre de Serena – no quiero ni pienso alejarme de mis tres amores, mañana mismo voy a arreglar todo para quedarme a estudiar aquí, no voy a separarme otra vez de ti – dice dándole un tierno beso en la frente

Serena: oh! Darien, ¿Qué haría sin ti? Te amo tanto – dice abrazándolo fuertemente

Al día siguiente, Darien comenzó a arreglar todo, toda la documentación que necesitaba en la Universidad, también fue a casa de los Señores Tsukino, para ayudar en lo que pudiera con respecto a la boda, pues Serena, entre el trabajo y la escuela hacia todo lo posible por ayudar, aun así, mama Ikuko y las chicas se estaban haciendo todo lo posible porque esa fuera una boda inolvidable y Darien al darse cuenta de todo lo que tenían planeado, supo que habían dejado todo en buenas manos.

Fue entonces que se decidió a darle una sorpresa a Serena, y lo logro, con la ayuda de Kenji, quien cada día se convencía mas de que Darien amaba a su hija, se le veía feliz cuando hablaban del bebe, pues aun no sabían de la gran noticia.

Serena se había propuesto tener a todas sus amigas en su boda, pero lo difícil era localizar a Haruka y las demás, había tratado de localizarlas durante varios días y cuando solo faltaba una semana para la boda, sonó su móvil

Serena: si diga

"Hola cabeza de bombón, ¿Cómo estás?"

Serena: Haruka, ¡Qué gusto escucharte! ¡He estado tratando de localizarte desde hace varios días!

Haruka: Lo sé, hoy recibí varios de tus mensajes, por eso nos estamos comunicando contigo

Serena: ¿de verdad? ¿Quiénes están contigo?

Haruka: estamos todas, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y yo, ¿sucede algo y por eso nos llamaste?

Darien: Hola Haruka, ¡que gusto escucharte!

Haruka: ¡Chiba! ¿Qué haces a estas horas en casa de cabeza de bombón?

Darien: no te enfades Haruka, ya te daremos todas las explicaciones que quieras, pero ese no es el motivo por el que las estábamos buscando.

Serena: ¿creen que puedan venir la próxima semana?

Haruka: dime cabeza de bombón ¿sucede algo malo?

Serena: no Haru, lo que sucede es que la próxima semana me caso y quiero que estén aquí, Darien y yo tenemos una gran noticia que darles

Haruka se había quedado sin habla, no esperaba que su cabeza de bombón le diera tremenda noticia, así que Michiru tomo la palabra para confirmarle a Serena

Michiru: Hola Serena, no te preocupes estaremos allí para tu boda

Serena: Gracias, Michiru, pero ¿Qué le paso a Haru?

Michiru: ella esta bien, solo un poco emocionada por la noticia

Serena: Bueno chicas, no lo olviden por favor, quiero verlas allí, no me sentiría completa si ustedes no están.

Michiru: no te preocupes, allí estaremos

Serena: Entonces chicas nos vemos, adiós

Michiru: Adiós, Serena nos vemos

Sin darse cuenta, los días pasaron más rápido de lo que pensaron, estaban a un día de la boda

Serena: No puedo creer que estemos a un día para nuestra boda.

Darien: Solo espero a mañana para que todo el mundo se entere de nuestro gran secreto – le dijo acariciándole su vientre.

Serena: Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, yo no tarda en llegar mi papa por mi

Darien: ¿es necesario? No voy a poder dormir si tú no estás a mi lado

Serena: Amor, solo será esta noche, recuerda que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Darien: está bien, pero solo será esta noche y porque tú mama insistió porque de otro modo no te hubiera dejado ir

En ese momento suena el timbre, Darien fue a abrir "pase por favor Sr. Tsukino, Serena ya casi esta lista"

Kenji: Gracias Darien, aquí la espero

Serena salió enseguida con una pequeña maleta, solo con lo indispensable para el día siguiente "Darien, me voy, nos vemos mañana" y se despidió de el con un beso "voy a extrañarte"

Darien: yo también voy a extrañarte, digo extrañarlos – le dio un beso a Serena y luego se agacho a besar dos veces su vientre.

Kenji: Hija, tenemos que irnos o tu madre se molestara mucho con nosotros

Serena volvió a despedirse de Darien y se fue junto a su padre.

A los pocos minutos que Serena se fue, Darien también salió quería terminar de arreglar la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a Serena

Al día siguiente, todo eran prisas, en la casa de los Tsukino, a excepción de Serena, al parecer ella era la más tranquila de todas las personas que allí se encontraban, mientras todas las chicas estaban apresuradas arreglando los últimos detalles

Serena estaba terminando de arreglarse, ya estaba lista, solo esperaba que llegara Haruka, quien se había ofrecido a llevarla a la iglesia.

"Serena, Haruka está aquí, ya todo esta listo" le grito Rei

Serena tomo su ramo de la cama, se vio por última vez al espejo, acaricio su vientre, sonrió y salió de su cuarto, las chicas la esperaban en la sala junto con sus papas, Sammy y Haruka, quienes al verla que iba bajando quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creerlo, se veía hermosa, su vestido le quedaba perfecto, un vestido sin mangas que se ajustaba perfecto a su busto, y tenía una caída hermosa, la seda le quedaba muy bien, su peinado de costumbre con una tiara de diamantes que Darien le había hecho llegar esa mañana, de la cual habían prendido el velo, un velo largo y sencillo con un bello bordado de rosas en las orillas, su ramo, un bellísimo ramo de rosas blancas, prefirió usar maquillaje natural y como accesorios unos pequeños aretes en forma de luna que Darien también le había enviado, sus anillos y el dije que Darien le regalo cuando se casaron seis meses atrás.

Estaba hermosa se veía radiante además el vestido le acentuaba su vientre y aun así era la novia más hermosa que se pudiesen imaginar, todas las personas que allí se encontraban.

"hija, estas verdaderamente hermosa" le dijo Kenji mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

"De verdad Serena, te ves muy bien" aseguro Sammy

"Nos vamos, cabeza de bombón, Chiba va a quedarse mudo al verte" dijo Haruka lo que le provoco un fuerte sonrojo a Serena

Serena: pues yo siento como si estuviera soñando

Rei: No es un sueño Serena, estas a punto de casarte

Ikuko: si hija, estas a punto de realizar el más preciado sueño de toda mujer

Haruka: Es hora de irnos, o llegaremos muy tarde

Serena: está bien, vámonos o Darien estará impaciente

Todos salieron camino a la iglesia, Haruka iba a la cabeza de la caravana, Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy se fueron en el auto de Kenji, las chicas se fueron con Nicholas en el auto de este.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia, un impaciente Darien estaba muy nervioso, no recordaba alguna ocasión donde estuviera tan nervioso, creía que el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento, no podía esperar más para ver a su princesa, Andrew, a quien Darien había pedido ser su padrino, trataba sin éxito de tranquilizarlo "Vamos Darien tranquilízate o seguro te desmayaras, estoy seguro que ya no tarda en llegar" le dijo muy tranquilo

Darien: no puedo tranquilizarme amigo, sabes perfectamente todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar a este momento

Andrew: por eso mismo no debes ponerte nervioso, te aseguro que ella también está ansiosa por verte

En cuanto Andrew termino de decir eso, apareció el coche de Haruka seguido de los otros dos coches, Darien trato de ir por su princesa, pero Andrew lo empujo hacia la iglesia, diciéndole que no podía verla hasta que llegara al altar, muy a su pesar Darien hizo caso y entro en la iglesia

Las primeras en entrar fueron las chicas, Haruka ya había entrado y aunque le hubiese gustado mucho ser quien entregara a Serena, no podía negar que ese derecho era de Kenji, enseguida de las chicas, entraron Ikuko y Sammy, por ultimo venia Serena del brazo de su padre, Darien al verla, tal y como había dicho Haruka, quedo sorprendido de lo hermosa que se veía Serena, "mi princesa" fue lo único que pudo decir, Kenji y Serena llegaron al altar

Kenji: te entrego a mi mayor tesoro, cuídala siempre

Darien: si es necesario daré mi vida por ella.

Kenji sonrió entrego la mano de Serena a un ansioso Darien "hija deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz" le dijo, le dio un beso en la frente y fue a sentarse junto a Ikuko y Sammy

"Estas hermosa princesa" le dijo Darien tiernamente mientras besaba su mano

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, todos estaban muy emocionados por todo lo que pasaba, las chicas estaban llorando de emoción, Ikuko y Kenji no soltaban sus manos, mientras los demás invitados estaban felices, ya que todos conocían a la pareja y les alegraba que por fin lograran realizar su sueño de estar juntos

Al termino de la ceremonia, todos se dirigieron al Crown, ese lugar en el que todo había comenzado, donde desde el principio y aun sin conocer su pasado, comenzó su bella historia de amor, todo estaba adornado bellamente, las chicas se habían esmerado en dejarlo todo hermoso, los arreglos florales eran bellísimos, llenos de rosas blancas y en el centro una bella rosa roja, siendo estas elegidas por el mismo Darien argumentando que eran el símbolo del amor que ambos se profesaban.

La fiesta fue todo lo que esperaban, y a la hora del brindis, Darien tomo su copa y se dirigió a los invitados

Darien: amigos y familia, agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por nosotros y agradezco también su presencia este día tan importante para nosotros, y por ser tan importante también queremos darles una hermosa noticia que nosotros conocemos desde hace un mes – extendió su mano hacia su princesa y ella entendió el mensaje así que se acerco a él.

Serena: como ustedes saben dentro de cinco meses nuestra pequeña familia crecerá – todos sonreían por saber a qué se refería – sin embargo, queremos decirles que no solo crecerá con un miembro, sino que serán dos

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos por lo que Serena acababa de decir, incluso las todas las chicas se habían quedado sin habla, de repente, Ikuko se levanto y fue corriendo a abrazar a Serena y Darien, estaba feliz "¿entonces no voy a tener un nieto sino dos?" pregunto algo incrédula

Darien: es cierto, vamos a ser papas de dos bebes, mellizos

Una vez mas Ikuko abrazo a su hija y a Darien, a este gesto, poco a poco fueron uniéndose todos los invitados, más que felices por la noticia.

Al termino de la fiesta, Darien salió con Serena y le dijo tiernamente "princesa te tengo una sorpresa, por favor cúbrete los ojos" dijo dándole una mascada para que se cubriera los ojos

Darien iba manejando mientras Serena iba un poco impaciente porque no sabía hacia donde la llevaba, estaba tranquila pero quería saber cuál era la sorpresa que Darien quería darle, después de un rato, el coche se detuvo "espérame un momento, princesa, ahora vuelvo" y bajo del coche, segundos después, volvió, abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomo a Serena en sus brazos

Serena: Darien por favor, dime ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Me tienes intrigada

Darien: está bien princesa, quítate la venda para que veas tu sorpresa,

Serena quito la venda de sus ojos, estaba en una bella casa, aunque un poco grande para su gusto, pero hermosa "Darien ¿de quién es esta casa tan hermosa?

Darien: esta casa es tuya princesa, es mi regalo para ustedes – le dijo acariciando su vientre

Serena estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba esta sorpresa, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a Darien y darle un beso "gracias, muchas gracias Darien, por todo, por quererme, por hacerme tan feliz"

Darien: no princesa, gracias a ti, por ser parte de mi vida, por estar conmigo, por ser y por darme una familia"

Así fue el comienzo de su vida, en su nueva casa, dejaron el departamento para preparar todo para la llegada de los bebes, estaban ansiosos por ver a sus pequeños, y aunque no supieran si serian niños o niñas sabían que harían todo lo posible por ser los mejores padres del mundo para ellos

El tiempo paso muy rápido y el día esperado llegaba, Darien estaba impaciente en la sala de espera, pues al verlo tan nervioso, los médicos no le habían permitido pasar junto a Serena.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Serena había entrado al quirófano, pues por ser dos los bebes habían decidido no correr riesgos y practicar una cesárea.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, Darien daba vueltas por toda la sala, Kenji, trataba de tranquilizarlo, mientras Ikuko y Sammy se miraban uno al otro muy nerviosos, las chicas, incluyendo a Haruka y las demás, esperaban muy ansiosas, aunque no querían decir nada, estaban tanto o más nerviosas que Darien

De repente, Motoki se acerco a ellos "Darien" le dijo

Darien: dime Motoki ¿como esta Serena? ¿y como están mis hijos?

Motoki: bueno Darien, déjame decirte, Serena está muy bien, ahora se encuentra en recuperación dentro de una hora pueden pasar a verla, y los bebes están muy sanos, son una hermosa niña y un apuesto jovencito.

Al escuchar estas palabras todos los presentes, comenzaron a celebrar, estaban ansiosos por ver a Serena y poder cargar a los bebes

Una hora más tarde, en una bella habitación descansaba Serena, junto a su cama, estaban dos pequeñas cunas, donde dos hermosos bebes dormían, el primero en pasar fue Darien, quien al ver a Serena dormida, solo pudo admirar su belleza, la maternidad la hacía verse hermosa a pesar de estar dormida, se acerco y beso su frente

"Darien" fue lo único que dijo Serena mientras despertaba "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" pregunto mientras lo veía con uno de los bebes en brazos

Darien: acabo de entrar hace cinco minutos, estaba admirando a los bebes, son preciosos

Serena: ¿podrías darme al niño? No pude verlo bien, quiero cargarlos

Darien le dio al niño para que lo cargara, al verlo Serena se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con Darien "se parece a ti, pero quiero ver el color de sus ojos"

Darien: pues la pequeña dama es todo lo que esperábamos – le dijo mientras le mostraba a la bebe – es hermosa como su madre

Serena: y el pequeño Darien es idéntico a ti, guapo como su padre

En ese momento entraron todos los demás que esperaban para ver a los bebes y a Serena, las chicas comenzaron a discutir sobre quien cargaría a los bebes primero

Ikuko: hija dime ¿Cómo van a llamarse los bebes?

Serena: mamá sus nombres serán Serenity y de cariño le diremos Rini y el niño será Darien, de cariño Joshi

Darien estaba feliz no había pensado siquiera que Serena le pusiera su nombre al bebe, en ese momento Serena volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos

Serena: este sin dudarlo es UN FINAL FELIZ Y EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Todos los presentes afirmaron la frase de Serena, esperando sin dudar los cambios que el futuro traería para ellos, ya que se habían dado cuenta que todo lo que habían creído podía cambiar con todas las decisiones y las luchas que habían pasado.

¿FIN?

**Bueno, antes que nada debo agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, la verdad, no creí que llegara hasta aquí, pero por todas sus palabras y todos los ánimos que me dieron, lo logre.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia desde un principio, gracias por todas sus palabras de aliento, espero que este capítulo no las haya decepcionado porque hice mi mayor esfuerzo en que quedara bien**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOTES**

**USAKO**

**P.D. prometo que todos los reviews de este capítulo los responderé individualmente**


End file.
